Mira quien habla
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: New Una noche de borrachera desencadenara lo mas inimaginable posible entre dos amigos.Harry y Hermione veran que hacer cuando descubran que estan embarazados y lo que ellos no se imaginan es que el bebe los entiende.El fic donde un bebe es el protagonista
1. Chapter 1

MIRA QUIEN HABLA (parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling salvo algunos de mi invencion**

**MIRA QUIEN HABLA (parte 1)**

—Vamos—canturreaba una dulcecita voz

—Te seguimos—vitorearon en coro mas dulces voces

—Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar, el mar, el mar—la canción inundo el lugar que se encontraba iluminado por una débil luz blanca, las vocecitas seguían cantando mientras nadaban hacia su destino

—¡Wooow!—exclamo sorprendida otra voz

—Es enorme—

—Redondo y grande

—¡Que bonito!—

Las dulces voces exclamaban maravillados lo que aparecia delante de ellos, la débil luz se expandió mostrando una perla blanca y muy brillante.

—¿Quien se anima?—Preguntaron a lo lejos

—Me da miedo—

—A mi también—contesto otro

—¡Yo me animo!—dijo una dulcecita voz muy segura

—Va, ¿lo lograra? ¿será que es difícil? ¿será terrorífico?—preguntaron todas las vocecitas en coro, mientras el valiente se acercaba a la perla y lo rodeaba, una dos, tres veces hasta que exclamo a los otros

—Aquí hay una entrada , vere si hay alguien—

—¡SUERTE!—exclamaron todas

—¡Hola!—gritaba la voz mientras ingresaba en la perla—¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Hola!—mas entraba en la perla, sin percatarse que esta se cerraba y sus compañeritos rodeaban la perla tratando de sacarlo, de pronto la vocecita asustada grito

—¡Auxilio! Me succiona, me succiona ¡Noooo!—

Segundos después la perla con la vocecita se unieron brillando con intensidad hasta que la perla se desmorono y empezaba a dividirse en 4, no 8, no 16, no 24, no millones de partecitas y sus compañeritos tristes exclamaron

—¡Que en pez descanse! —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz solar ingresaba en la habitación de aquel hotel, el lujoso cuarto tenía una decoración minimalista, cuadros preciosos, sillones de cuero, las paredes pintadas de color salmón, la alfombra exportada de la india y una gran, suave y mullida cama en medio de la habitación.

La cama estaba revuelta al igual que algunas cosas dentro de la habitación se encontraban tiradas, como una falda en la lámpara, un pantalón en la puerta, zapatos tirados en una esquina, una blusa al pie de la cama y un sosten en la mesita de noche, etc.

Dentro de la cama dos cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer estaban enredados entre sabanas de seda, dormían profundamente, hasta que uno de ellos profirió un pequeño gemido de dolor

—Mmm ¿que hora es?—susurro la voz que estaba ronca.

Sin abrir los ojos, estiro su brazo palpando la mesita de noche, buscando algo incansablemente sin resultado alguno, poco a poco se despertó mas sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al percatarse que no se encontraba en su casa

—¡AHHHHH!—La chica fue la que exclamo tan alto chirrido que algunos cuadros se movieron, unos perros en la calle aullaron y un pájaro choco en la ventana por aturdirse con el grito

El otro cuerpo asustado se levanto gritando

—no fue mi culpa, fue la de Ron, no fue mi culpa fue la de Ron—el hombre estaba asustado mas luego al notar que se encontraba en su cama y en su habitación cerro los ojos para acurrucarse y dormir una hora mas

La chica sorprendida y asustada veía como el chico jalaba la sabana de seda dejándola descubierta, entonces la chica por poco sufre un paro cardiaco al verse a si misma desnuda. Con rapidez se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño, el chico siguió durmiendo sin percatarse que una lechuza picoteaba la ventana trayendo un postal

La chica dentro del baño enjuago la cara y al subir la vista vio su rostro un poco somnoliento mas sus labios estaban hinchados, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su cabello rizado de color castaño demasiado de revuelto ni hablar que al darle ganas de hacer pipi le ardiera su parte mas sensible

— Oh dios tiene que ser una pesadilla—susurro temerosa, puso su cerebro a trabajar al mil por hora percatándose de una verdad—Tuve sexo, mi primera vez fue en una borrachera—Exclamo asustada, salió rápidamente del baño y se acerco a la cama en donde el chico dormía, temerosa pero decidida jalo la sabana que cubría el rostro de su amante, un cabello negro como la noche apareció y en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo, horrorizada llevo las manos a su boca callando un gemido de angustia para luego sentir las lagrimas salir de su rostro.

—No…no puede ser… tuve sexo con Harry—

***Fin de capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Holas! Aquí me llego la inspiración de otra historia, casi nunca se me da la comedia sin embargo gracias a la película MIRA QUIEN HABLA! Me inspiro para esta historia (debería estar haciendo mi tarea pero la musas llegan cuando menos te lo imaginas**

**Si ya la vieron sabran de que trata, creo que este fic será corto, poquitos capitulo al igual que la extensión de los mismos, dudo que me inspire para crear largos pero aunque cortos serán buenos (creo)**

**Que opinan ¿les gusta o de plano no le sigo?**

**Espero sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a JK Rowling salvo algunas excepciones**

"_**entre comillas y cursiva**_**" pensamiento de bebe**

_**Cursiva**_** pensamiento de cualquier persona**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte 2<strong>_

Hermione salió rápidamente del baño y se acerco a la cama en donde el chico dormía, temerosa pero decidida jalo la sabana que cubría el rostro de su amante, un cabello negro como la noche apareció y en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo, horrorizada llevo las manos a su boca callando un gemido de angustia para luego sentir las lagrimas salir de su rostro.

—No…no puede ser… tuve sexo con Harry—

La castaña aun con lágrimas en los ojos le toco la espalda zarandeándolo para que despertara, sin embargo el pelinegro solo gruño y se acurruco más en la cama. Hermione lo intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado, fastidiada y molesta de que "su amigo" no le hiciera caso, busco su varita que estaba a lado de su falda.

—Aguamenti—susurro, en el acto apareció un gran chorro de agua que dio directamente en el rostro de Harry, sorprendido se despertó y maldiciendo a la persona que le hizo tal cosa molesto volteo su rostro hasta ver a su amiga parada con los brazos cruzándose por el pecho

—¿Qué rayos te sucede Hermione?

—Vaya hasta que el bello durmiente se despierta—contesto sarcástica la castaña

—Hermione déjame dormir—el ojiverde de nuevo se acostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos mas de improviso se movió hasta caerse de la cama al visualizar un zapato acercarse a toda velocidad. Como buen jugador de Quidditch lo esquivo apenas por centímetros.

—¡Diablos Hermione!—Grito Harry sorprendido y asustado al ver el zapato de tacón incrustado en la pared, temeroso asomo su rostro por la cama, todavía no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo. —¿que sucede contigo mujer?—volvió a preguntar

—¿Que sucede conmigo?, que sucede conmigo se pregunta, maldito Potter mira a tu alrededor—

Harry sorprendido por el enfado de su amiga susurro—_que carácter se traga, dios no la aguanto_—volteo cuidadosamente su rostro por toda la habitación, la estuvo recorriendo una, dos, tres, creo que llego a las 10 veces y no vio nada raro. Estaba en la suite de un hotel que por cierto era su casa, tenia sus ropas tiradas (no era novedad) vio los cuadros ligeramente ladeados a la izquierda (hay que acomodarlos) el sillón tenia documentos importantes (tengo que leerlos) ah y Hermione se encontraba allí parada en medio de la habitación con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo molesta los brazos cruzados y ¿que mas? ah si desnuda…¿desnuda?…¡DESNUDA!

—Hermione ¿que rayos te paso? —Exclamo sorprendido aun tirado en el piso viéndola con los ojos abiertos como platos. La castaña lo vio confundida por su pregunta

—¿Qué…?— el ojiverde temeroso por la forma en que iba a reaccionar "su amiga" le señalo lentamente, la castaña se vio a si misma y en el acto se sonrojo saliendo corriendo como un correcaminos hasta el baño, bajo la mirada aturdida de Harry.

El ojiverde se paro del piso, en ese instante sintió la brisa mañanera rozar su cuerpo, sintió frio pero no le dio importancia y se acerco hasta la puerta, respiro profundo una, dos, tres veces hasta que golpeo levemente la puerta—¿Herms te encuentras bien?—la puerta siguió siendo intermediaria entre ellos dos hasta que un leve quejido le alerto. Desesperado golpeo la puerta tratando que la castaña le abriera mas pasaron los minutos y nada hasta que no aguanto mas y de un solo golpe (olvidando que es mago y con el alohomora podía abrir la puerta) la abrió lastimándose levemente el hombro derecho.

La castaña había empezado a llorar de nuevo recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes, encontró un albornoz en el baño y se lo puso en un instantes, minutos después escucho la pregunta de Harry mas su voz se perdió a causa del llanto. Llorando silenciosamente se asusto al ver a Harry parado enfrente de ella con un gesto impasible mas al verla llorar se acerco pero ella se alejo y le grito

—¡TAPATE TUS PENURIAS!—

Harry la miro extrañado y Hermione realizo el mismo acto que él, solo que después le aventó una toalla, el ojiverde al verse desnudo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aun no hacia conexión con Hermione pues seguía sin saber que hacia ella en su suite, desnuda y llorando.

—¿Por qué estoy desnudo? –se susurro así mismo mas la castaña le escucho y soltando una risa irónica le miro

—Harry ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta de las cosas?—Pregunto

—¿de que me iba a dar cuenta?—respondió con otra pregunta sorprendido

—Tu—le señalo la castaña—yo—se señalo a si misma—desnudos en una habitación—termino haciendo un gesto con las manos

—Oh Hermione te mojaste ¿pero ayer no lluvio?—esa fue la sencilla (y tonta) respuesta de Harry.

La castaña exasperada por que las neuronas del chico no funcionaban correctamente, se levanto del piso, temerosa y avergonzada se acerco a el y en un susurro le dijo –tuvimos sexo—

—¿Que?—la castaña respiro aliviada de que el entendiera de una vez pues le daría vergüenza decírselo de nuevo—Eh Hermione no te escuche que dijiste

_Dios, sálvame este hombre no podía ser mas lento_ –Pensó la castaña molesta, pero de nuevo le respondió—Tu…—carraspeo ligeramente tratando que su voz no salga chillona—tuvimos sexo

—Mmm… ¿Qué?

—Maldición Harry—grito ella furiosa apretando los puños—tu, yo, desnudos en tu habitación ¿que crees que hicimos?

—Mmm ¿Dormir?

—No, no…Harry—trato de controlar su furia la castaña hablando suavemente pero aterrorizando al ojiverde por la mirada que ella le mandaba

—Tu, yo desnudos en una habitación… tuvimos sexo…EL COITO…HICIMOS EL KAMASUTRA, EL AMOR O COMO QUIERAS LLAMARLE—termino gritando por la cara de estúpido que su amigo se cargaba

Harry al escuchar tamaña declaración de lo que en realidad había sucedido abrió los ojos sorprendido, la vio a ella recorriendo su figura, se vio a si mismo con la toalla envuelta en su cadera, para luego sonreír pícaramente

—¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bueno, malo o regular?—La castaña de plano abrió los ojos sorprendida por la inteligencia (dudaba ya de la racionalidad del ojiverde) de su amigo

—Harry tuvimos sexo, perdí mi virginidad contigo y solo preguntas si fue bueno, malo o regular, ni siquiera lo recuerdo por que tal vez ESTUVIMOS BORRACHOS.

—Oh ya—hablo Harry recordando que el día de ayer se fueron a celebrar su cumpleaños numero 26 mas no recordaba lo que sucedió después de dejar a Ron y a Luna en su casa.

—Dios perdí mi virginidad contigo—las lágrimas que dejaron de fluir a causa de la idiotez del ojiverde regreso de nuevo con mas fuerza, mas el ojiverde la escucho claramente y…

—Emm…¿Nos protegimos verdad?—pregunto Harry a la castaña ella al captar esa pequeña información abrió los ojos como platos y contesto—No lo se—

Salió del baño con el ojiverde tras ella y recogió todas sus cosas hasta percatarse de una bolsita gris tirada en el piso, suspiro suavemente aliviada pues reconocería esa bolsita en cualquier lado, esa bolsita era un condón femenino que Luna le regalo el día de ayer en la tarde mientras iban a la suite del ojiverde para después salir a festejar. Recordaba las palabras que Luna le dijo después de dárselos

— "úsalos bien" —. Oh si milagrosamente los utilizo bien, fue de nuevo en el baño con Harry otra vez siguiéndola pero antes de que él ingresara al baño cerró la puerta en sus narices golpeando la perfecta nariz del ojiverde

—AUCH—musito adolorido, al ver la puerta cerrada y su habitación sin las cosas de la castaña se fue a vestir para no seguir mostrando sus penurias ante Hermione –un momento dijo ¿penurias? Si yo estoy bien dotado—exclamo ofendido con la intención de que la castaña le escuchara.

Mientras en el baño Hermione se lavo el rostro y reviso a ver si el condón se encontraba allí mas se dio cuenta que no tenia—de seguro me lo abre quitado antes de dormir—no hizo el amago de revisar el bote de la basura por lo tanto se vistió olvidándose de ello, mas sin olvidar que ayer era virgen y hoy ya no tenia nada de virgen pues su amigo fue el que recibió "el regalo"

Al salir vio a Harry sentado en la cama, se sonrojo al verlo en el mismo lugar en que su virginidad desapareció, incómodos ambos no se atrevieron a mirar a los ojos hasta que después de un largo silencio Harry carraspeo

—Bueno… No se que decir con esto solo…Lo siento si te lastime o te hice algo que no querías…Como no lo recuerdo, te aviso por si después…No se …Lo recuerdas

La castaña asintió sin responder y con la cabeza gacha, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios menos hinchados. A Harry le pareció que ella era aun inocente aunque haya perdido la virginidad…mmm virginidad…virgen…¡HERMIONE ERA VIRGEN!

—_Oh dios ¿que hice?_—pensó con los ojos abiertos como platos, hizo el amago de levantarse pero la castaña sin decir ninguna palabra se alejo de él y salió de la recamara para después salir de la suite, el ojiverde aun en estado de shock reacciono siguiéndola pero tropezó con una pulsera que por error se le cayo a la castaña, la recogió aturdido mas se levanto corriendo al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse...no la alcanzo y no pudo decirle que realmente estaba arrepentido por lo que le hizo…no pudo decirle que aun seguían siendo amigos a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

**Primer Mes**

"_¿uy que tenemos aquí?" _

"_oh si"_

"_mmm… esta grande…¿cuanto será de alto?"_

"_Oh hay mucha agua ¿estoy en una piscina?"_

"_Creo que si wiiii nadare mucho si wiiiii me gusta el agua wiiii será divertido"_

"_A ver tengo unas cosas aquí parecen sapos, muchos sapos… no son sapos, son mis manos pero ¿porque están pegados?"_

"_Muévelo adelante, muévelo atrás, muévelo a un lado muévelo del otro… no se despegan" _

"_ayyy Dumbledore no me dijo que mi misión era difícil ¿por que tener que regresar otra vez a la tierra?"_

"_Muévelo adelante, muévelo atrás, muévelo a un lado, muévelo del otro…."_

"_Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar, el mar…" _

"_oh ¡ya se! ¡Síganme los buenos!" _

"_ayyyyy ayyyyy me duele" _

"_¿Qué es esto?" _

"_¡Ahhhhh no! quítate, ocupas mucho espacio quítate ¡bicho malo! aléjate es mi piscina no tuya, bicho malo"_

"_uhg no es bicho… es un riñón"_

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña recorría las calles parisinas disfrutando de todo lo que le rodeaba, caminaba despreocupadamente cargando bolsas en un brazo y un pedazo de pan en el otro, ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente con Harry un mes desde que su nueva residencia era Francia, suspiro le gusta la ciudad parisina, admiraba todo como niña pequeña que le dan su regalo preferido de cumpleaños

_Un mes_—Pensó—_un mes desde que mi jefe me dijo que me iría a Francia a pasar un año residiendo… un mes desde que no le hablo ni se nada de él. Lo bueno de todo es que aquí puedo pensar sin preocuparme que él estuviera en el mismo lugar_

_Un mes tengo sin recordar que fue lo que en realidad paso, como los dos caímos en las redes de la lujuria... como los dos fuimos de amigos a amantes _

_Ewww, este pan no sirve, wuak tengo muchas ganas de vomitar, un bote cercano, un bote cercano…_

Rápidamente salió corriendo hasta un bote de basura, al acercarse saco todo lo que había desayunado además que lo que había cenado, era la primera vez que le pasaba, aturdida por lo que había sucedido y avergonzada por que la gente la veía con cara de asco o de compresión por parte de unas señoras de edad, se levanto, disimuladamente saco una botellita de agua y enjuago su boca para quitarse el mal sabor. A lo lejos oyó que alguien la llamaba, volteo a ver quien era y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Un hombre de cabello negro revuelto a causa del aire, demasiado apuesto se acerco hasta ella. Hermione le saludo con un tímido hola más el pelinegro se acerco mostrando dos ojos de un profundo color azul y la beso…

***Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo…¿Quien creen que era el chico? Hagan sus apuestas Novio, amigo, amante o pretendiente**

**¿Como califican el actuar de Harry? Aclaro ellos son amigos aun no sienten nada por el otro y por **_**angelinarte **_**que me pregunto por los pelirrojos, pues Ron fue antes el novio de la chica, ahora son solo amigos y Ginny pues esta si es algo de Harry pero adivinen que será ¿Novia, amiga, hermana, amante o prometida? El que le acerte le doy un pequeño adelanto del prox capitulo**

**Esto es todo por hoy a si, se me olvidaba solo tomo algunas ideas de la película, no toda por lo tanto será similar asi que no esperen ver a un vejete conquistando a Hermione jeje aunque seria divertido jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva- recuerdos**

**Dedicado a las 4 chicas que le encantaron estas historias y a ti, si tu mi lectora fantasma que le encanta tambien la historia, Gracias por los favoritos y las alertas **

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3<strong>

A lo lejos oyó que alguien la llamaba, volteo a ver quien era y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Un hombre de cabello negro revuelto a causa del aire, demasiado apuesto se acerco hasta ella. Hermione le saludo con un tímido hola más el pelinegro se acerco mostrando dos ojos de un profundo color azul y la beso castamente

Aturdida aun por la forma de saludar, se sonrojo sonriendo soñadoramente, le encantaba como Carlo un auror amigo suyo la trataba (estaba enamorada de el)

—Stai bene?—Pregunto el hombre con acento italiano

—Por supuesto—contesto con una tímida sonrisa

—Es que bambina mía te veo tan mal, pareces pepinillo de lo verde que estas—

—Oh si es que hace un momento, vomite—la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro mas Carlo como buen amigo no dijo nada.

—Oh ya veo, ¿terminaste con las compras?—pregunto señalando las bolsas que la castaña cargaba. Hermione sonrió abiertamente pues quería dejar con la boca abierta al apuesto hombre, el cual tenía demasiadas fans tras él

—Si. ¿Te las enseño?—pregunto de nuevo tímida

—Por supuesto—el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente

Hermione al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el pelinegro le mostro, ensancho mas su timida sonrisa, recordó cuando conoció aquel hombre

—_**Granger—contesto Hermione a la pregunta que su nuevo jefe le hizo—G-R-A-N-G-E-R**_

—_**Oh porg supuesto, la nueva. Dime mademoiselle ¿cual es su especialidad?—Pregunto con un marcado acento frances su jefe el señor Le Blanc**_

—_**Soy abogada, me mandaron por el señor Nick Harper, a suplir a Miss Cuting—aseguro la castaña ante la mirada que intimidaba un poco de su nuevo jefe**_

—_**OH si, oui ahogra mèmoire*—hablo el hombre mientras hacia gestos con su mano—pues Bienvenida Miss Grangegr, conocegra las instalaciones pagrra que pueda familiagrizagrse ¡Reynold!—grito y segundos después un hombre bajito y rechoncho ingreso a la oficina**_

— _**¿**__**Suis-je envoyé pour lui monsieur?**—Pregunto el hombre, Hermione entendió lo que había preguntado pero se hizo la desatendida.**_

—_**Oui, accompagner la maîtresse pour voir les installations*****_

—_**Oui, sígame Miss—el hombre rechoncho volteo a ver a Hermione, la cual contesto a su pregunta silenciosa**_

—_**Granger**_

—_**Gangegr**_

—_**No, G-R-A-N-G-E-R**_

—_**Ginger**_

—_**No, es Granger, G-R-A-N-G-E-R.**_

—_**Oui, no impogrta Reynold luego apgrende su nombgre, suegrte Miss Grangegr—el señor Le Blanc les interrumpió su pelea exasperado y con un gesto en las manos los invito a retirarse.**_

_**Horas después de recorrer tan majestuoso lugar que era el ministerio Frances, ingresaron al piso de los aurores. Hermione veía todo ilusionada, no pensó que suerte sea tan magnifica. Dias antes le habían denegado el permiso de asistir a Francia por que ya tenían a la persona correcta para el puesto, sin embargo Nick su jefe le había llamado la noche siguiente del incidente con Harry diciéndole que necesitaban de sus servicios para suplir a Miss Cutting, la mujer abogada estaba en gestación y según fuentes los franceses no permiten que sus empleados ( en caso de mujeres embarazos y en caso de los hombres accidentes) trabajen pues la magia incontrolable que corre por sus venas podía causar mas de un accidente dentro del trabajo.**_

_**Ella emocionada acepto, ya que no sabia como plantar cara a Harry sin recordar, la situación en la que amanecieron. Al día siguiente un traslador la llevo hasta una casa lujosa, su nueva casa por un año.**_

_**Sonriendo, viendo los grandes cuadros y escuchando en boca de Reynold las famosas historias que por el lugar se decía, escucho a lo lejos unas grandes carcajadas que le pusieron la piel chinita, su espinal dorsal se tenso y cuidadosamente volteo a ver en donde provenían tal risa**_

_**Un hombre vestido elegantemente con una capa verde esmeralda ondeando en su espalda era el causante de tal escándalo, a su alrededor mas hombres y unas cuantas mujeres, todas bellas le acompañaban.**_

_**Hermione se detuvo a admirarlo hasta que él alzo su vista y le sonrió encantadoramente, la castaña asustada por que la habían descubierto dio un respingo como respuesta. El hombre le saludo con la mano mas la castaña no reacciono al instante, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa mientras él hacia gestos con la mano, en pocas palabras diciéndole ven. **_

_**Ella estuvo a punto de dirigirse donde los aurores estaban, cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja cruzar llegando hasta el hombre. Sonrojada descubrió que el auror llamaba a su compañero y no a ella, estaba dispuesta a golpearse en la pared cuando una mano en su espalda la asusto saliendo un gemido de sus labios**_

—_**Miss ¿se encuentra bien?—Pregunto Reynold, Hermione mas ruborizada asintió—¿Podemos Seguigr?**_

—_**Si, lo siento me distraje un momento—Respondió y siguieron su camino hasta el piso de los abogados pero antes sentía la penetrante mirada de ese apuesto hombre tras su espalda**_

_**Dos semanas tenia trabajando en importantes casos de leyes mágicas francesas, al principio era tímida al hablar pues su acento francés era masticado, mas se empeño a hablarlo correctamente y ahora podía comunicarse con ellos sin problemas.**_

_**Las mañanas eran trabajosas para ella pues su horario coincidía con Carlo, el cual supo su nombre por medio de una compañera suya. Al ingresar al ministerio segundos después Carlo se encontraba a su lado esperando a ingresar al elevador.**_

_**No le hablaba, su dificultad para hacer amigos o conocer gente nueva le impedía hacer una platica con él mientras esperaban y mas cuando ella se ruborizaba con solo sentirlo a su lado.**_

_**Un miércoles ella salía a comer en un restaurant cerca del ministerio, apuraba el paso pues se le había echo tarde y últimamente su estomago era un hoyo negro, nunca se satisfacía en sus comidas. De tan apurada estaba que no se fijo al doblar la esquina del hombre que se le acercaba chocando con él y cayendo en la carretera con las piernas abiertas, pecho contra pecho hasta que escucho un gemido y un auch**_

_**Sorprendida y ruborizada por lo que acababa de suceder se levanto encima de él y se llevo las manos a su boca acallando el respingo se sorpresa al ver a Carlo sobándose la cabeza (por suerte cayo encima de él y no le sucedió nada grave) **_

_**Temerosa de que el se hubiese molestado empezó a hablar con rapidez disculpándose mas él le toco las manos y le dijo **_

—_**Tranquila bambina*, no me sucedió nada grave—**_

—_**Es que yo…ouch soy tonta no me fije, lo siento discúlpame puedes arrestarme si te lastime **_

_**La gran carcajada que salió de Carlo, le hizo sonreír para segundos después romper igual a carcajadas (la sonrisa de Carlo es contagiosa)**_

—_**No…**_—_**Carraspeo ligeramente Carlo tratando de controlar su respiración—no te arrestare bella pero permíteme invitarte a comer es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi.**_

_**La castaña se ruborizo y asintió ante la propuesta. Esa tarde conoció al Italiano Carlo Vetancourt, el auror más famoso de Francia e Italia.**_

—Bambina, ya llegamos hasta tu hogar

—Oui—Contesto Hermione, habían caminado hasta su casa recorriendo varias calles de Paris, pues según Carlo tenia que conocer hasta el mínimo callejón de su nuevo hogar.

Una vez dentro, la castaña saco sus vestidos, dentro de 15 días seria presentada ante el ministro, aparte que se ofrecía un baile de bienvenida para los nuevos aurores.

—No…mmm no…tsk tsk…no, no, no. ¿Hermione no tienes otros vestidos?—Carlo había visto todos los vestidos nuevos que se había comprado pero ninguno le gustaba, la castaña ofendida le respondió

—Acabo de venir a compras, es todo lo que tengo—se cruzo de brazos, frunció su ceño y lo vio molesta

—Mmm pues mia ragazza*,—Carlo se acerco hasta ella, la castaña hizo todo lo posible para no ruborizarse—iremos a comprar de nuevo—Finalizo con una sonrisa ladina tocando ligeramente la nariz respingona de Hermione

La castaña resoplo fastidiada, llevaba 3 horas comprando vestidos, la mayoría de noche y de coctel, elegido por el pelinegro aunque admitía que pasaba mas tiempo con él.

Según Carlo, presentarse ante el ministro era una oportunidad única, y para eso tenia que utilizar una ropa elegante, bonita y sobretodo realzar su belleza. Hermione pensó que en vez de presentarse ante un ministro se presentaría ante un diseñador. Carlo siguió contando que el ministro era muy quisquilloso ante la primera imagen y es esa para el viejo era la mas importante.

—Ya acabamos—hablo Carlo mientras le decía a la muchacha que cobrara por las ropas. Hermione lo vio aliviada y sonrió feliz, sus pies la estaban matando

—¿Entonces con cual me quedo?

—Con todos ellos—El pelinegro señalo las bolsas (como cincuenta) en el mostrador, la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cartera y veía el poco dinero que esta contenía, triste conto todo su dinero y negó con la cabeza

—Lo siento solo elegiré uno—Hermione bajo su cabeza avergonzada mientras Carlo aumentaba su sonrisa

—Bambina mia, Bellisima no te preocupes ¿para que están los apuestos, caballeros, amigables, valientes amigos?

—Te falto arrogantes, vanidosos y pudriéndose en dinero—Respondió Hermione sonriendo picara mientras Carlo reía divertido—Pero no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento

—Tsk, Tsk, Hermione quien te dijo que te iba a comprar los vestidos—La castaña alzo su vista sorprendida— jaja tu lo harás, esto solo es un préstamo—

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto… cuando te paguen me lo devuelves

La castaña sonrió abiertamente mientras se abalanzaba abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro, minutos después se separo ruborizada de él y dijo—lo siento, no debí…—mas Carlo la abrazo de nuevo y sonrió—Debes Hermione, eres mi amiga

***Fin de capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

*Si ahora recuerdo

**Me mando llamar señor

***Si, acompañe a la señorita a conocer las instalaciones

*,Bambina mia o mia ragazza: Niña mia o mi niña

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ya esta el capitulo de Hoy, en realidad no es nada relevante mas si necesario para que entiendan el actuar de la castaña<strong>

**Lei sus comentarios y me dieron risa, algunos acertaron sobre Carlo, más ninguno sobre Ginny**

**Para los que opinron sobre Harry, el no es lento, y si sabe lo de sexualidad. Pero la causa de que sus neuronas no funcionaran es por que se despierta desorientado por las mañanas, combinale alcohol y taran tenemos Harry—cerebro de Caracol (gracias angelinarte)—súmenle que nunca se imagino acostarse con la castaña**

**Hubieron dos que me dijeron que esperaban que sea Sirius reencarnando al bebe, mientras otros dijeron que era Snape, pues al hablar de Albus supusieron eso…**

**Mas les dare 3 pistas**

**El hombre/mujer—pues no estoy segura si será niño o niña ¿Qué eligen ustedes?— Reencarnado fue…**

**1-. Pertenecía a la orden del fénix**

**2-. Confiaba ciegamente en albus aunque dumbledore le daba dolores de cabeza**

**3-. Estuvo en el recuerdo de Snape, el cual vio Harry**

**¿ya saben quien es?**

**Ahora para los que adivinaron un adelanto**

Segundo mes

Oh dios me siento tan mal—Hermione se encontraba en su oficina, últimamente los mareos la atacaban y el dolor de estomago aumentaba, odiaba oler las comidas con cebolla ajo además no soportaba el perfume de Carlo

Las mañanas se levantaba mareada y con el estomago revuelto-estúpido carlo le dije que no vayamos al restaurante hindú, pero nunca me hace caso-de repente unas arcadas le golpearon el estomago aun sensible y mas rápido que superman literalmente voló hasta el baño

.

ya tranquila y avergonzada por el incidente de hace un momento bajo la atenta mirada de jefe y la de burla de Carlo musito una pequeña disculpa ante el ministro.

lo siento mucho en serio...yo nunca actuó así, es raro pero...-sin esperarlo el olor penetrante de la odiosa Dayanna ingreso a sus fosas nasales provocándole que vomitara el impecable traje blanco del ministro

-AHHHHH!  
>-HERMIONE!<br>-GRANGEGR

"al fin salió todo bicho malo"

**Nos leemos el sábado o domingo todavía no segura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva- recuerdos**

**Segundo mes**

"veamos, primero tengo dos brazos, segundo tengo dos pies, tercero tengo dos manos, cuarto una cabeza, Pero ¿que es esto que esta en medio de mi?"

"es largo, duro, grueso y se encuentra entre mi cuerpo"

"auuuua, tengo mucho sueño y mi plan con Dumbledore no lo he puesto en marcha"

"mmm por que escucho voces raras"

"Oh ya es la voz de mi mami, pero la otra de quien es ¿de mi papi?"

"Tengo hambre ¿Cómo le digo a mi mami que tengo hambre?"

"Oh ya se que es esto, un …zzzzz"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Oh dios me siento tan mal—Hermione se encontraba en su oficina, últimamente los mareos la atacaban y el dolor de estomago aumentaba, odiaba oler las comidas con cebolla y ajo además no soportaba el perfume de Carlo

Las mañanas se levantaba mareada y con el estomago revuelto—Estúpido Carlo le dije que no vayamos al restaurante hindú, pero nunca me hace caso—De repente unas arcadas le golpearon el estomago aun sensible y mas rápido que superman literalmente voló hasta el baño

Más verde que un sapo, se lavo el rostro y enjuago la boca quitándose el mal sabor, se sostuvo del lavabo y respiro una, dos, tres veces tratando que su mareo se disipara.

—Por los calzones bombachos del veterano Merlín ¿Hermione que tienes?—Loretta la compañera de trabajo de Hermione, profirió tamaño grito que por poco la deja sorda. Se aferro con fuerza del lavabo y la vista se le nublo, respiro agitada y todo se volvió negro

.

.

.

—No se lo que tiene

—Desde la mañana se sentía mal, lo se por que vi las enormes ojeras que tenia y el cansancio que mostraba

—Lo que sucede es que se exige de más en el tgrabajo, gredactagr nuevas leyes no es fácil.

—Si y más cuando dentro de 2 días se tiene que presentar ante el ministro

—Oui pogrbrecita, Recuegrdo la primegra vez que estuve con el ministrgo, me mogria de negrvios

La castaña escuchaba la conversación que ante ella se mantenía, le dolía horrores la cabeza y sentía la garganta seca, sus ojos pesaban y por mas que ella mandaba señales a su cabeza para que se abrieran, estos no respondían. Sentía que estaba acostada sobre algo suave y mullido

—Hermione—escucho la voz suave y llena de preocupación—despertaste, cariño ¿estas bien?

—Si—contesto con su voz ronca que le raspo la garganta, automáticamente se llevo una mano a sus sienes aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, profirió un gemido de dolor.

—Oh que bien, nos tenias preocupadas—allí pudo captar de quien le hablaba era Loretta, lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz del sol le lastimo y los cerro con fuerza, respiro profundo y lo intento de nuevo incorporándose de la cama.

Veía todo lo que le rodeaba, en la sala de enfermería era en donde se encontraba. A los pies de la cama se encontraba la enfermera aun lado estaba Sofía otra compañera que le ayuda en lo que podía. Sintió una cálida mano recoger la suya y dirigió su vista hasta allí, Loretta una chica rubia de ojos castaños le sonreía cálidamente.

—Que bueno que te encuentras bien, tremendo susto me hiciste pasar ni hablar de Carlo el pobrecito al enterarse quiso llevarte a St James (Hospital gemelo de San mungo) mas según la enfermera es solo cansancio

La castaña dirigió su vista hasta la enfermera castaña de hermosos ojos azul cielo que asentía a sus palabras, la enfermera se acerco a ella y musito

—Necesitas reposo—La castaña estuvo a punto de reprochar eso pues tenia mucho trabajo que hacer antes de presentarse con el ministro Francés pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de la enfermera le hizo callar—Es necesario, además te voy a recetar esto—la enfermera saco dos botellitas con contenido liquido azul y otra gris—Son vitaminas y acido fólico es importante que lo tomes.

La castaña asintió contenta, agarro las botellitas mas la enfermera le sonrió, entonces se animo a preguntar

—¿Puedo retirarme? La enfermera asintió y ella mas feliz se bajo de la cama para salir junto a sus dos compañeras que platicaban entre ellas, antes de cerrar la puerta la castaña escucho lo que la enfermera le grito

—¡FELICIDADES!

Extrañada por esa exclamación de alegría, cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su oficina

.

.

.

Moría de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada. El hermoso vestido rosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo le hacia sentirse insegura, hubiese preferido un color mas oscuro pues el rosa no era su color favorito, aunque Carlo le decía que se vería espectacular dejando con la boca abierta a mas de uno.

El sonido de un Claxon le hizo saltar de su asiento, recoger una cartera que combinaba con su vestido y salió cerrando su casa para ver el auto lujoso, un lamborgini negro le esperaba y en la puerta delantera impecablemente guapo salía Carlo

El italiano chiflo de admiración y se acerco hasta ella, saludándola con un beso casto

—Bellisima, Hermosa mademoiselle ¿me permites ser tu acompañante?—EL italiano sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, mientras que Hermione ruborizada hasta los tuétanos, asintió.

Minutos después ingresaron al majestuoso lugar, la decoración era exquisita con tonos pasteles que alegraban el ambiente, las personas estaban vestidos elegantemente mientras Hermione se sintió intimidada pues ese no era su ambiente mas insegura apretó con fuerza el brazo de Carlo, el cual disimulo una mueca de dolor

—¿Stain bene?—susurro el pelinegro

—Oui—contesto la castaña—Pero estos nervios me matan.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien, fiducia in voi*—El pelinegro le sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaron alegres, mas Hermione creyó ver en esa sonrisa a otra persona. Negando con la cabeza por compararlos, le devolvió la tímida sonrisa

Ya llevaban en el evento un par de horas, queriendo dar buena impresión se reunió con personas importantes animando la charlas, después de media hora se hizo la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes para ser aurores. Hermione se sentía feliz por ser aceptada sin embargo algo sucedió pues un camarero llevaba bocadillos, entre ellos algunos contenían mariscos.

El señor Fitz Gerald, comentaba alegre el evento del año pasado. Sonreía abiertamente pero al ver al camarero le hablo para probar esos suculentos bocadillos. Hermione tuvo que aguantarse las nauseas tomando su bebida sin alcohol, pues al tomar vitaminas estos le impedía cualquier miligramo de alcohol.

Mas el señor Fitz Gerald, subliminalmente obligo a que el grupo en el cual conversaba, comieran del bocadillo pero Hermione cortésmente le denegó la oferta, sin embargo el señor prácticamente le echaba la charola encima.

Hermione poco a poco se empezó a enfurecer por las acciones de ese hombre y sin que nadie se percatara su energía mágica fue aumentando. El hombre no dejo que ella se fuera sin antes agarrar un bocadillo.

—¿Que le sucede Señor? ya le dije que no quiero, no me puede obligar—Le hablo molesta mientras Carlo sonreía falsamente y jalaba del brazo a la chica para retirarse, musitando pequeñas disculpas a los invitados—Hermione—susurro— ya basta.

La castaña no le hizo caso y el señor Fitz Gerald más rojo que una amapola le regaño

—¿A caso usted tiene el mínimo derecho para gritarme?, no es ni mi madre ni mi esposa para dirigirse de esa manera a mi persona

—No soy eso, pero tampoco soy la estúpida para que usted me obligue a aceptar algo que no me gusta

—¿Sabes con quien esta hablando señorita?

—No, ni me interesa

De tan furiosa estaba Hermione que no se percato que su energía actuaba involuntariamente—_Ojala le cayera un pastel en su cara de Bulldog_—pensó la chica, y su deseo se hizo realidad

Pero fue con la persona equivocada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_mmm al fin desperté, ¿cuanto dormí? Quien sabe. Pero tengo ganas de moverme"_

"_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente…"_

"_Tu tu tu Dora tu tu tu Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradora, vamos tu puedes guiarla, tu tu tu tu Dora tu tu tu Dora ¡DORA LA EXPLORADORA!"_

"_Te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo y un beso tu cariño es para mi"_

"_Las ruedas del camión, van giran giran giran giran giran, las ruedas del camión giran giran por la ciudad…"_

"_Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Por qué estoy molesto?"_

"_Eso me recuerda, no he cumplido con el plan, ¿Por que A MI? estoy furioso muy furioso muy molesto…¡ MALDITO DUMBLEDORE COPIA BARATA DE MERLIN! ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?¿PORQUE FUI YO? ¡EHH! ¡SABIAS MUY BIEN QUE NO QUERIA REGRESAR!"_

_Ojala le cayera un pastel en su cara de bulldog_

"_Oh si mami que gran idea, ¿Donde esta un pastel? ¿Donde? ¡Ya se! Lo agarrare aquí… mhm, si así… ahora a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres ¡JURO QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS! ¡JERONIMO!"_

"_Taran deseo concedido"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ministro había ingresado a la fiesta, saludado a todos los invitados, conociendo gente nueva y no tan nueva, platicando con algunos o simplemente escuchando, su secretaria Dayanna Delorme (persona odiosa, antipática y la mayor enemiga de Hermione) se alzaba como pavo real ante todos y vio a lo lejos a Hermione, sabiendo que era el día de presentación de la castaña, le susurro al ministro que había una persona que le admiraba y quería conocerlo, todo esto manteniendo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes y sonriendo falsamente

El ministro accedió y poco a poco se acercaron hasta el lugar donde escucho una pequeña (Dirá Grande) discusión, mas llego en el momento equivocado pues sin querer hizo un lado al señor Fitz Gerald sin percatarse de la tarta de fresa que impacto en su rostro

Hermione se sorprendió por que su deseo se hizo realidad mas escucho los ohhh llenos de sorpresa de la gente aglomerada a su alrededor y uno de ellos hablo diciendo—El ministro tiene pastel en el rostro—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Ugh otra vez tu bicho malo ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no te quiero en mi vista?"_

"_Sácate, sácate, no tengo hambre" _

"_wuacala que es ese horrible olor"_

"_Fuchila bicho malo, vete salte de mi casita, vete"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña borro su sonrisa maliciosa además que su rostro paso de sorprendido a aterrado, mientras limpiaban a la persona de pastel se percato que en realidad si era el ministro. Se acerco a él ya tranquila y avergonzada por el incidente de hace un momento bajo la atenta mirada de furia del jefe y la de burla de Carlo musito una pequeña disculpa ante el ministro.

—Lo siento mucho en serio...yo nunca actuó así, es raro pero...-sin esperarlo el olor penetrante del perfume de la odiosa Dayanna sumándole a que el señor Fitz Gerald acerco la bandeja de bocadillos ingreso a sus fosas nasales provocándole que vomitara el impecable traje blanco del ministro

—¡AHHHHH!

—¡HERMIONE!

—¡GRANGEGR!

_"Al fin salió todo bicho malo"_

—Oh lo siento yo no…—quiso remediar su error, pero las nauseas regresaron, llevándola en dirección al baño.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, las personas se veían atemorizadas unas a otras pues el ministro quedo como estatua, algunos le pusieron un Fregotego para quitarle todo el pastel y el vomito

Mas el ministro comenzó a reír como loco, las personas le veían como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, otras susurraban que de seguro el pastel le entro en el cerebro y otros tanto le siguió con la risa

El señor Le Blanc temeroso, se acerco hasta él para ofrecerle disculpa y por supuesto despedir a la castaña. Mas el ministro le sonrió y le dijo en francés

—No, no la despida ella de ahora en adelante tendrá el puesto de Jefa en la sala de Audiencias, si ella es la indicada jajajajajajajajaj

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta

En el baño Hermione lloraba por lo que había sucedido, Carlo la consolaba, Loretta le sonreía infundiéndole ánimos mas la pobre solo pensaba en su inminente despido. Salieron juntos disimuladamente hasta la puerta de salida mientras la castaña hablaba y hablaba, con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y un pañuelo de Loretta en su mano.

Se detuvieron en la escalinata Hermione de espalda a la salida mientras Loretta y Carlo de frente escuchando la perorata de la castaña

—¿como es posible que alguien llevara traje blanco en una fiesta? Odio a ese pomposo del señor Fitz Gerald, maldito me hizo pasar vergüenzas, era mi primera impresión y de seguro ahora el ministro me odiara.

Pero yo no soy un ególatra, quisquilloso y vanidoso que quiere que todo el mundo este a sus pies. Uuyyy le odio ministro de pacotilla y… ¿esta detrás de mi cierto?—La castaña vio como sus amigos le hacían señas para que se callara pero era tanto su coraje que lo ignoro hasta que ellos se callaron y se tensaron la castaña se dio cuenta que el ministro estaba tras ella

—Y yo no tengo la culpa que usted vomite a cualquier persona—hablo serio el ministro, la castaña aun de espalda y tensa como una estatua gimió dolida, volteo lentamente hacia el y le sorprendió ver una sonrisa picara en el rostro del ministro

—Señorita Granger la espero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, recoja sus cosas—Sentencio el hombre para después despedirse del trió. Hermione sentía como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y las lagrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos castaños de nuevo, mientras veía al ministro a punto de subir su limusina

—Ah por cierto, recuerde que mañana tiene junta con los abogados de Siria espero que se apure en acomodar sus cosas en su nueva oficina—El ministro sonrió cálidamente cerrando la puerta del lujoso auto, mientras una castaña lloraba de felicidad.

***fin de capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

*****confió en ti

**Holas!**

**Aquí traigo este capitulo que espero les haya gustado, me imagino que verán como se comporta el bebe, pero aun así creo que será varón. Solo una pudo adivinar de quien se trata.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Gracias a las chicas por sus alertas, y también les dedico el capitulo**

**Después de este capitulo los meses transcurrirán mas rápidos, como ya dije tratare que el fic sea corto aunque puede que lo alargue, para los que quieren momentos Harmonys pues la verán mas adelante jejej **

**Una pregunta ¿Qué es largo, duro y grueso que esta en medio del bebe? jejeje**

—CARLO ESTOY SANGRANDO, ME DUELE, CARLO AUXILIO—grito una asustada castaña mientras veía que entre sus piernas la sangre salía sin control

Un asustado Carlo ingreso a la oficina, tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba de dolor

Andaré veloce all´ ospedale—Grito Carlo a Loretta

"_Mami me duele, mami me duele, ayudame mami ayudame" _

"_Adios mami"_

.

.

.

Los sollozos inundaban la habitación de la castaña, lloraba desconsolada al saber la verdad. No se percato como Loretta dejo entrar a un hombre el cual se acerco hasta ella

Hermione sintió unos brazos cálidos en su cuerpo, ella se aferro a estos oliendo un perfume familiar mientras escuchaba la voz del hombre decirle

-Tranquila Mione aquí estoy, no estarás sola, yo estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante

La castaña sonrió, mientras pensaba _gracias por estar aquí, cuanto me hacías falta, cuanto te extrañaba 3 meses sin ti amigo mio_

**Como verán mi vena dramosa se antepone. Ahora les pregunto ¿Quién es ese hombre que la castaña necesita a su lado? ¿Qué sucedió con el bebe? **

**Me imagino que ya saben quien es él**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva—recuerdos**

**Capitulo dedicado a Mama shmi, eydren Snape y NT lupin gracias chicas por sus comentarios, es muy valioso para mi**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer mes<strong>

una mano, suave y cálida subía por su cuerpo, sentía los besos en su cuello, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo desnudo.

La voz roncan y sensual hablo—Eres hermosa—

Hermione sintió como el rubor la cubría y temerosa respondía a los besos que el hombre le profería. Esos labios eran adictivos, por mas que sus pulmones exigían por aire, ella les negaba eso, pues no consideraba separarse de esos labios que eran más adictivos que un chocolate, el sabor mentolado nublaba sus sentidos.

Un gemido ronco y profundo salió entre sus labios, la mano más entusiasmada le recorría una y otra vez, los labios bajaban del cuello hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Los gemidos inundaban el lugar, ella sentía que era correcto hacer eso, mientras su lado racional le exigían que se detuviera, que no era correcto, que después se arrepentiría por sus acciones mas ella ignoraba eso, solo quería sentir, dejarse llevar…

—Mi hermosa princesa, eres tan dulce, tan dulce—La voz del hombre era suave, gentil, aterciopelada, a la vez que la excitación la hacia ronca, sensual y muy sexual

—Ha…

—HERMIONE DESPIERTA—El grito proveniente de las afueras de su casa la despertó, gimió pues sentía todo su cuerpo sudoroso bajo el pijama ni hablar de la excitación que le produjo el sueño—¿Que rayos?—Exclamo.

Volteo a ver su reloj y asustada se percato que se le haría tarde, mas no reaccionaba pues trataba de recordar el sueño y quien era el hombre pero por mas que ponía a trabajar su cerebro no recordaba nada.

—¿Quién será ese hombre?—pensó, aun dispuesta por seguir durmiendo se asusto al ver el patronus de un lorito aparecer.

—HERMIONE DESPIERTA, SE HACE TARDE, EL MINISTRO TE NECESITA DE URGENCIA—al instante el pajarito se desvaneció, sorprendida se levanto de su cama para vestirse, como era posible de que se le hubiera pasado, se supone que hace media hora estaría en el ministerio y no durmiendo

—¡Maldición!—Exclamo furiosa pues su zapato se le rompió el tacón al dar el primer paso—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—Volvió a decir al notar que su blusa camisera dos botones salieron volando—Diablos—dijo al sentir como un botón de su pantalón salía volando e impactaba en el espejo mágico que reía al ver lo que a la castaña le sucedía—¡Cállate!—Le grito al espejo, mas este la ignoraba y seguía riendo como loco, cuando al fin termino de reír le dijo—Bonita estas quedando gorda, deja de comer jejejej

—Cállate, no estoy gorda, por supuesto que tengo gran figura lo que pasa es que esta ropa de seguro ya me queda pequeña—El espejo enarco una ceja frunciendo los labios como diciendo—Si como no, que te lo crea tu abuela—

Hermione quiso refutar mas unas arcadas la llevaron de nuevo al baño, enojada por levantarse con el pie izquierdo siguió sacando todo lo que anoche había cenado.

.

.

.

Una hora mas tarde ingresaba literalmente volando hasta el ministerio, llevaba un mes desde que estaba en su nueva oficina, prácticamente era la mano derecha del ministro. Carlo, se acerco hasta ella preocupada pues veía que su rostro estaba pálido. Le sonrió alegre de verlo y decidida le dio un beso no casto en los labios que Carlo recibió gustoso.

—Mmm, que rico, desearía que me besaras todas las mañanas así—Carlo sonrió pícaramente mientras la castaña sonreía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. El italiano se acerco hasta ella y entrelazo su mano con la de la joven,

—Mmm, si te portas bien hoy en la noche recibes mas—hablo la castaña mientras le daba de nuevo un beso pequeño en sus labios

Llevaban un mes saliendo, un mes desde que ellos pasaron de amigos a novios, la castaña estaba feliz. Y un mes desde que Carlo le regaña por que ella no quiere ir al hospital para ver el por que vomita todas las mañanas, por que últimamente sentía mas sueño y por que se le antojaban los dulces de menta y comer chocolate.

Mas la castaña siempre tenia un pretexto para no ir, también tenia un mes desde que en su sueño escuchaba esa voz que le hacia vibrar su corazón y no solo eso extrañamente su vientre igual saltaba. Al principio al dar con los síntomas pensó que se había embarazado, pero el mes pasado vino su menstruación y negó, además era imposible ya que Harry y ella utilizaron condón. Ella misma se había cerciorado de eso al ver la bolsita en el suelo.

Pero la preocupación de Carlo se acentuaba al verla a ella mas pálida, o que en ocasiones su magia saltara al mínimo enfado. Pero la castaña terca como una mula, no permitía que él la convenciera.(si hubiera sido otra persona de ciertos ojos verde esmeralda rápido acepta jejeje)

La Castaña probablemente pensaba que era por que comía bastante y eso le afectaba su metabolismo aunque lo mas raro es que sus senos dolieran y estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y un poco mas grande que antes.

Ella se alegro un poco de eso pues podía lucir blusas que antes no podía "rellenar" mas a veces la hinchazón de sus senos le hacia querer quitarse cualquier prenda pero tenia que aguantar, no podía andar desnuda en el ministerio.

Por lo tanto estaba quedando gorda, sus caderas se ensancharon, su vientre estaba mas duro, sus senos mas grandes y su cuerpo… en fin, tenia demasiados cambios, si no fuera por las vitaminas y el acido fólico que la enfermera le receto lo mas seguro es que pareciera muerta viviente.

Llegando a su oficina, se despidió de Carlo el cual también subió de rango e igual trabajaba codo a codo con el ministro.

Ya tranquila en su oficina su secretaria, Loretta (la castaña convenció al ministro por que su secretaria siguiera con ella si no, no aceptaba el nuevo puesto) ingreso con un vuela pluma y una libreta para apuntar lo que se haría ese día.

1 hora después checaba cada uno de los pendientes, mas su mente divagaba recordaba que ya habían pasado 3 meses sin ver a Harry, — _¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría como auror o subió de puesto? ¿Estaría de nuevo tratando de conquistar a su amiga Ginny? ¿Tendría novia? ¿La recordaría a ella?_ — Triste se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos no tendrían respuestas ya que nunca hablo con el ni siquiera para aclarar que paso con su amistad. De repente las lágrimas caían libres por su rostro, se asusto al sentirlas ya que pensar en Harry no era para llorar ¿o si?

Luego de la nada se puso a reír al recordar lo divertido que le resulto ver a Harry embarrado de pastel de relleno chocolatoso.

**Luna divertida le tomaba foto a cualquier cosa, Ron era el autor de aquella broma puesta a Harry, mientras Ginny solo tenía ojos para Harry. La castaña sin embargo su mirada se centraba de Ginny a Harry pues el ojiverde tenia la misma mirada que Ginny, los dos se veían con amor.**

**La castaña sintió como el aire dejaba de ingresar a sus pulmones, no sabia por que se sentía asfixiada al ver esas miradas cómplices, asustada por que sus pensamientos estuvieran dirigiéndose en otros rumbos, sonrio al ver a Ron y Luna pelear.**

**Luna opinaba que el pastel era comprado mientras Ron decía que su madre se lo había preparado y el ayudo en la elaboración.**

**Luna le contesto—si claro, me imagino la gran ayuda que le diste a Molly—sonrió burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ron y este cruzaba de brazos molesto y refunfuñaba.**

—**Por supuesto que si, Hermione estuvo de testigo ¿a que si Hermione?—le pregunto el pelirrojo a la castaña que divertida negó con la cabeza**

—**Ya estuvo bueno ustedes dos parecen pequeñuelos y si Luna, Ron tiene razón, ayudo a Molly…**—**El pelirrojo miro con suficiencia a Luna mas la castaña agrego—pero a comer todo jejej—Ron la miro molesto mientras Luna reía a carcajadas.**

—**Mira Harry—Hablo Ginny—este es mi regalo—la pelirroja saco entre su bolso un bolsita gris, tipo las bolsitas de condón. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo en la mente de la castaña pero no solo de ella sino también de Ron que exclamo burlonamente**

—**Ginny, ¿le regalas a Harry un condón? Sinceramente ¿no podías darle algo mas…mmmm…utilizable o que no tenga? ya que eso lo tiene de a montón**

—**No es un condón idiota…-Refuto Ginny molesta mientras Harry recibía el presente—Es un bombón en forma de corazón—Termino diciendo con la voz mas suave. Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras sentía los labios de la pelirroja en su mejilla. Mas rojo que un tomate Harry guardo el regalito en su bolsillo de pantalón pero este se salía, Hermione como buena amiga se ofreció a guardarlo en su bolso. Segundos después Luna también le regalo a ella un condón del mismo tamaño que el bombón e igual color su bolsita.**

**Minutos después Ginny se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa ya que al día siguiente volaría hasta Milán para un Casting de modelaje. Ron aprovechando que su hermanita no se encontraba pidió una ronda de bebidas. Durante toda la noche las rondas de bebidas aumentaron en el pub donde los 4 amigos se encontraban.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"yuju ya se por que es grueso, largo y duro….es mi cordón umbilical. Jejejej"

"¿Conocerá mi mami a mi papi?"

"¿Sabrá que yo vengo a ayudarlos?"

"¿Tendrá conocimiento mi mami de que yo existo?"

"Ay, ¿que es esto?, ay ay duele, me duele, ¿Por qué me duele mi cuerpecito? Ay ay dolor."

"Mami ayúdame me duele…ay ay tirare del cordon para que me haga caso…¡AYYYY!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione, tan metida estaba de sus recuerdos mientras caminaba por la oficina que no se percato que piso una engrampadora que se encontraba tirada y resbalo cayendo sentada. No le hubiese dado importancia si no fuera por que el dolor en su vientre aumento y algo cálido salía entre sus piernas asustada miro y grito aterrada—AUXILIO—mas nadie ingreso a ayudarla, pues Loretta no se encontraba.

El dolor en el vientre le impedía moverse, lo intento una, dos, tres veces pero al momento de pararse se encogía de dolor y no lograba sostenerse

—CARLO ESTOY SANGRANDO, ME DUELE, CARLO AUXILIO—grito de nuevo asustada veía que entre sus piernas la sangre salía sin control.

Carlo se encontraba en la oficina del ministro trabajando cuando escucho el grito aterrador que le hizo pararse y correr hasta la oficina de la castaña

Un asustado Carlo ingreso a la oficina, tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba de dolor

—Andaré veloce all´ ospedale*—Grito Carlo a Loretta que ingresaba igual de asustada. Estaba en Shock al ver a la castaña que quedo desmayada, no entendió lo que Carlo le dijo, mas un auror cercano si lo hizo y prendió la chimenea para que se trasladaran por Red flú

"_Mami me duele, mami me duele, ayúdame mami ayúdame"_

La castaña respiro aliviada al sentir los fuertes brazos de Carlo rodeando su cuerpo, pero el dolor era tan grande que solo vio dos ojos verdes esmeralda mirándola con preocupación y después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Los medimagos trabajaban en el cuerpo de la castaña tratando de rescatar al bebe, sin embargo veían como los signos vitales de ambos, madre e hijo se perdían

Uno de ellos que trabajo en un hospital muggle le inyecto una medicina los otros le veían aterrados pero suspiraron aliviados al ver como los dos volvían a la vida

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_Adiós mami"_

"_no pude con el plan Dumbledore" _

"_Lo siento"_

"_No te rindas" _

"_¿Eh?"_

"_No lo hagas, tienes que cumplir tu misión" _

"_Pero ¿no ves que me estoy yendo? que le digo adiós a mi vida" _

"_Entonces te ayudare mandándote a otro para que puedas vivir" _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Tendrás que compartir tu cuerpo con otro"_

"_Pero ¿por que?" _

"_Esta misión se tiene que llevar a cabo"_

"_¿Quién es el otro?"_

"_Dirás otros"_

"_¿no es solo uno?"_

"_No, son ellos canuto, lunático y …"_

"_Estamos aquí, Dumby"_

"_CANUTO, no seas maleducado"_

"_Lo siento, pero aquí él no es director lunático" _

"_Aun así, le debes respeto"_

"_Silencio ustedes dos, hasta aquí tengo que aguantar sus peleas, no pueden estar tranquilos"_

"_Cariño, ¿que haces aquí?"_

"_Ayudándote amor."_

"_Ahh si se me olvidaba... ven aquí no seas temeroso, vamos"_

"_Dumbledore yo…"_

"_Cállate, Lil tiene razón, tanto canuto como yo estamos de acuerdo, apoyaras a corna se lo deben al niño que vivió."_

"_Pero Lunático…"_

"_Silencio, ahora que estamos completos a la cuenta de tres unan sus manos con Corna. uno…"_

"_Dos…."_

"_Tres…"_

"_AHORA…"_

"_¡Suerte! ustedes 5 deberan cumplir el plan no lo olviden, hasta que nazca residirán en el cuerpo del bebe para fortalecerlo."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione despertó desorientada, agudizo su vista y se percato que estaba en una habitación demasiado blanca para su gusto

—Que bueno que despierta—la cálida voz la asusto, vio a la doctora sonriendo mientras ella le miraba intrigada por saber que hacia allí

—Tendré que checar sus signos vitales, aun esta débil. Tiene que tomarse esto—la enfermera le señalo dos botellitas que ella reconoció ya que era lo mismo que tomaba.

—Yo…—Carraspeo por la voz que estaba ligeramente ronca y que le raspo la garganta haciendo una mueca de dolor

—No hable, descanse tiene que recuperar energías, es bueno para usted y el bebe—Hablo la doctora mientras tomaba notas de sus signos los cuales aumentaron con rapidez, la doctora extrañada volteo a ver a la castaña la cual tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y negaba con su cabeza

—¿Cuál bebe?—susurro asustada. La doctora cambio su expresión estando seria le hablo

—¿No sabia que estaba embarazada?—

La castaña negó, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, mas la doctora sorprendida le dijo—Señorita Granger tiene 3 meses de gestación—

—¿Qué? No es posible, Yo utilice condón, no puedo estar embarazada—negaba la castaña mientras hablaba, la doctora percatándose que ella se estaba alterando la tranquilizo diciéndole que casi sufría un aborto y era necesario que ella este tranquilla si no quiere perder al bebe y por lo visto el condón no funciono

La castaña al escuchar tamañas palabras, se tranquilizo si en verdad estaba embarazada, tendría que cuidarse, mas las lagrimas silenciosas seguían saliendo.

—Disculpe doctora cuanto…cuanto tiempo…—

—¿Cuanto tiempo tiene de gestación?—La castaña asintió a la pregunta que no pudo formular—3 meses, es una suerte que su bebe quiera aferrarse a la vida pues estuvimos a punto de perderlos a ambos

La castaña dio un respingo de sorpresa por la revelación dada, y seguidamente llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras susurraba—Hola bebe, mi bebe fuerte—mas luego proceso bien la información y susurro

—No…No puede ser…estoy embarazada de Harry

* * *

><p><strong>*Fin del capitulo*<strong>

**H**

**Y**

**H**

*rápido vamos al hospital

**Holas, aquí el capitulo.**

**Para los que se preguntan como la castaña mestruo estando embarazada, Según mis fuentes confiables (o sea mi mami) su metabolismo aun no registraba el embarazo y por eso sangro ese mes, pero no es mestruacion sino síntomas de que estaba mal el bebe como quien dice propensa al aborto **

**No me maten, por las que querían ver al amigo de la castaña, el capitulo no termina aquí sino que tiene continuación asi que lo verán puede que mañana **

**Solo les digo que esa persona es,**

**1-. conoce a Hermione desde niña**

**2-. Estudio con el en Hogwarts**

**3-. Era y sigue siendo malísimo en pociones**

**¿Quién es? Me imagino que ya dieron con la respuesta correcta jejej**

**Nos leemos en los Reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva—recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer mes<strong>

La castaña dio un respingo de sorpresa por la revelación dada, y seguidamente llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras susurraba—Hola bebe, mi bebe fuerte—mas luego proceso bien la información y susurro

—No…No puede ser…estoy embarazada de Harry

La medimaga salió de la habitación dejando sola a la castaña, segundos después unos golpes en la puerta se escucho y Carlo entro con el semblante triste y decaído. A duras penas le sonrió, la castaña mostro una tímida sonrisa sin sonrojarse.

—Me entere de lo sucedió bambina—Hablo Carlo sin que sus palabras sonaran a reproche—¿Por que no me lo dijiste?. Te hubiese cuidado—La castaña sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos nublando un poco su visión mientras susurraba

—No lo sabia—

Carlo al ver la reacción de la castaña se acerco tomando delicadamente su mano—Bambina mia nos tenias preocupados, pensé…pensé que te perdería…luego la medimaga salió y hablo con nosotros, ella dedujo que yo era el padre y me aviso de lo que sucedía, al no tener familiar cerca firme el papel, por si las cosas se complicaban tu estés a salvo

La castaña al escuchar esa revelación lo miro con reproche—¿Por que hiciste eso? No tienes derecho sobre mi y mi bebe—

Carlo la miro sorprendido y arrepentido—Se supone que soy tu novio

—Si, pero eso no te da derecho a decidir como lo hiciste—le regaño la castaña—además no es tu hijo

—Lo se, pero Hermione que hubiese pasado si no firmaba, tu no estarías aquí.

—Pero nada grave sucedió y ambos estamos aquí—Hablo la castaña un poco dolida por la forma de pensar de Carlo

—Hermione…yo…yo quisiera ser el padre de ese bambino—decidió Carlo dando por echo que ella aceptaría

—No—negó Hermione mientras Carlo no pudo aguantar y las lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules

—Por que no, el padre de ese bambino no esta aquí, él de seguro no se hará cargo como yo.

—Carlo el padre de mi bebe no esta aquí, por que no lo sabe—Le corrigió la castaña, hablando con dulzura al mencionar el padre de su bebe.

—Pero—quiso refutar mas la castaña le callo la boca

—Carlo…yo creo que no debemos seguir juntos…esto es…lo siento…

—No, no te voy a dejar nada mas por que si, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre

—Pero Carlo una vez que el padre de mi bebe se entere querrá tenerlo junto a el, no voy a dejar a mi bebe sin su padre entiéndelo.

—Bambina—Suspiro Carlo dejando un beso cerca de las comisuras de sus labios, Hermione no sintió nada—esta bien—acepto resignado al ver a la castaña decidida por terminar su relación—Quiero que sepas que seré tu amigo sin importar lo que suceda, déjame tan siquiera ser tu amigo.

—Esta bien—acepto la castaña mientras Carlo depositaba un nuevo beso en la frente—Te quiero

—Yo igual—Carlo salió, sonriendo tristemente mientras Loretta, lo veía pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba con paso lento disfrutando de las calles Parisinas, llevaba dos días tratando de encontrar una planta que era indispensable en Hogwarts. En su mano izquierda tenia un mapa para no perderse y en la derecha un panecillo que degustaba poco a poco

Paso cerca del ministerio mágico que a comparación de Londres este era una tienda de Ropa para muggles. Según sabia los franceses podían utilizar los lugares mágicos para aprender mas sobre los muggles.

En ese instante la voz conocida de un hombre le detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y espero hasta que este llegaba a su lado

—Al fin te alcanzo-Respiraba agitado de tanto correr—¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la taberna como te dije?

—Yo estaba paseando y llegue hasta aquí por que tu me detuviste—Respondió el hombre a su amigo

—Mhmm, si como no—contesto el otro sarcástico—¿Qué esperas? Vámonos, dentro de media hora sale el traslador, se nos hace tarde

—Esta bien—contesto el otro resignado ya que no pudo encontrar la planta que necesitaba.

Iban a empezar a caminar cuando un nombre se dejo escuchar en los labios de dos mujeres que salían del ministerio.

—Progbrecita, ¿como es que tuvo ese accidente?

No se sabe, es raro pero Hermione últimamente ha estado muy extraña—La que había hablado era otra compañera de trabajo de Hermione

Entonces esta en el hospital St James

—Oui, Hermione Granger esta allí junto a Carlo y Loretta.

Los dos hombres se quedaron paralizados al procesar la información, segundos después reaccionaron pero se veían escépticos sin creer lo antes dicho por las mujeres.

—Sera la misma?—pregunto uno de ellos

—No lo creo, Hermione es…no podría ser ella—contesto el otro inseguro

—Pero hace 3 meses no la ven y lo único que saben es que ella esta trabajando en el extranjero—insistió a su amigo que resoplo y jugaba con su cabello presa de los nervios

—Seria demasiada coincidencia, No lo creo-Aseguro

—¿Que perdemos en comprobar si es cierto o no?—Pregunto de nuevo insistiendo, su amigo se quedo callado y decidido hablo—Entonces vamos tenemos que verificar si esa información es verdad o no—

Caminaron guiándose por el mapa.

Después de media hora ingresaron al hospital, preguntaron por la castaña y una enfermera les dijo que ella por ese momento estaba siendo atendida por los medimagos. Asustados comprobaron que si era ella quien estaba internada.

Se fueron al lugar donde el traslador les esperaba para avisar que no regresarían si no dentro de 2 días, el hombre que custodiaba el periódico bufo molesto, pues era magia perdida. Sin embargo acepto hacer otro traslador a doble precio.

Llegaron de nuevo al hospital y la castaña ya tenia habitación, les indicaron que en el piso tres habitación 208 se encontraba, subieron desesperados las escaleras y llegaron percatándose como un hombre pelinegro le sonreía triste a una mujer rubia. La mujer entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y el hombre se fue.

La medimaga regreso y ellos al verla le preguntaron la situación, la mujer estaba reacia de darles esa información hasta que ellos dijeron que era su prima la mujer que se encontraba allí.

Se enteraron del posible aborto de la chica, sorprendidos se miraron, mas allí no termino sino que la chica tendría que tener reposo para recuperarse y necesitaría de su familia.

Al irse la medimaga, no sabían como actuar, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba, dedujeron que el padre del bebe era ese chico pelinegro que salió, por esa razón de seguro estaba triste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loretta entro a la habitación, mientras escuchaba a la chica suspirar, se veía palida pero feliz.

—Hola—susurro cohibida

—Ah, hola Loretta—saludo alegre la castaña.

—Qué bueno que te encuentras bien

—Oh si

—¿Por que nunca dijiste que estabas embarazada?—pregunto Loretta mientras la castaña suspiraba de nuevo

—Por que no lo sabia—contesto la castaña en un suspiro

—Oh

—Si, si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio creeme que me cuidaría

—Si, aunque es raro…digo tenias los síntomas ¿por que nunca aceptaste ir al hospital?

—Por necia, terca, idiota yo que se—respondió divertida la castaña, mientras Loretta sonreía.

—Mmm Hermione, si sabes que esto te causaría tu baja en el ministerio—comento preocupada la rubia

—Yo..yo no había pensado en eso…

—Lo siento…pero dudo que el ministro sea complaciente con tu situación

—No…el no se puede enterar…Loretta necesito el trabajo—suplico la castaña con las lagrimas en los ojos

—Pero Hermione…

—Loretta prométeme….prométeme que guardaras el secreto…Por Favor—dijo suplicando

—Tranquila—suspiro la rubia—para que están las amigas—contesto con una sonrisa—Sin embargo te dejare sola para que pienses que es lo correcto, esto es por tu bien y por el bebe Hermione

Loretta salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver dos hombres parados frente a ella con el semblante preocupado, pero fue la mirada de uno de ellos que le hizo pensar si el era el padre de la criatura, pues era obvio que Carlo no.

Les sonrio y les dijo—adelante

Los sollozos inundaban la habitación de la castaña, lloraba desconsolada al saber la verdad. Tocaba su vientre con mucho cariño y cerro los ojos, no se percato como Loretta dejo entrar a un hombre el cual se acerco hasta ella

Hermione sintió unos brazos cálidos en su cuerpo, ella se aferro a estos oliendo un perfume familiar mientras escuchaba la voz del hombre decirle

—Tranquila Mione aquí estoy, no estarás sola, yo estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante

La castaña sonrió, mientras pensaba _gracias por estar aquí, cuanto me hacías falta, cuanto te extrañaba 3 meses sin ti amigo mio_

—Hola Hermione—La castaña abrió sus ojos percatándose del hombre pelinegro que estaba en la puerta el cual reconoció como Neville. Alzo su vista y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo, ella por un momento creyó que era Harry, olio la chaqueta que portaba el pelirrojo y se dio cuenta que utilizaba el mismo perfume de su amigo, padre de su hijo.

—Ron, Neville ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Los dos hombres le sonrieron cálidamente mientras Neville contestaba

—Nos enteramos de lo sucedido ¿estas bien?

—Si—Contesto la chica mientras veía insistentemente la puerta—¿y Harry?—Pregunto tratando de sonar casual pero fallando en el intento.

—En una misión, ya sabes como auror ese es su trabajo, regresa dentro de 3 meses—contesto Ron mientras veía de manera sospechosa a la castaña

—Oh—contesto desilusionada

—Hermione, no quiero que esto suene a reproche pero…¿Por qué no avisaste antes de irte?

—Yo...todo fue de improviso…no sabia…pero….¿lo siento?—pregunto cohibida ante la mirada seria del pelirrojo

—No importa, pero si tan siquiera nos hubieses dicho donde estabas, esto no habría sucedido Mione, Por las barbas de Merlin hasta Harry andaba desesperado por ir a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo

—¿En serio?—pregunto sorprendida la castaña mientras veía a Neville asentir

—Si hasta fue a Hogwarts preguntando por ti, le tuve que calmar y lo acompañe al ministerio donde nos dijeron que la información sobre ti era confidencial—contesto Neville mostrando una sonrisa amplia

—Amm Lo siento tanto chicos ¿me perdonan?—los dos hombres se vieron al mismo tiempo encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo aceptaron las disculpas de la castaña.

—Si, tenemos que ir donde mamá y contarle de tu embarazo, estará feliz—mas la castaña negó al comentario de Ron el cual la vio sorprendido

—No Ron, esto será un secreto por ahora

—Pero ¿por que? No puedes esconder un embarazo Hermione—Hablo Neville cruzándose de brazos frunciendo su entrecejo

—Lo se—respondió la chica—solo que nadie debe saber nada solo por ahora chicos—la castaña veía a sus amigos aceptar Resignados—Gracias

Después el trió se puso a hablar de lo que les había pasado los últimos 3 meses, mencionando debes en cuando a Harry y a Ginny que aunque no eran novios su relación iba en avance. La castaña sonrió tristemente al saber eso ahora mas que nunca tendría que guardar su embarazo para que Harry no se enterara, no quería perjudicar los avances que la pareja tenia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**4 mes **

—Aummm… tengo hambre… a ver que hay en la nevera—Hermione se levantaba en la madrugada presa de los antojos del bebe, los vómitos habían cesado, pero los antojos aumentaban

Había días que obligaba a Carlo a levantarse de su cama para conseguir extravagantes comidas, a veces se le antojaban cosas sencillas otras demasiado complicadas.

Hubo un día que estaba en la calle se le antojo pollo con croquetas de perro, se le hizo raro a ella igual, pero se tuvo que conformar con el pollo

Otras veces se le antojo pan con relleno de cacahuate y chocolate, demasiado chocolate, tanto blanco como negro, amargo o azucarado

Hubo una vez que se comió las flores de calabaza rellenas de mermelada. Y así seguía su lista de extraños antojos

Había pasado un mes desde que estuvo a punto de abortar y también un mes desde que tanto Neville como Ron la visitaban los fines de semana. Un mes desde que la versión oficial que Carlo dio al ministro era que la engrapadora al no servir se le clavo sin querer en la pierna ocasionando ese charco de sangre

El ministro se lo creyó y le dio oportunidad de reincorporarse, la castaña estaba feliz, pero su magia a veces escapaba de ella ocasionando algunos pocos (en realidad muchos) accidentes

Una vez Dayanna estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante cuando escucho el grito de la castaña entro presurosa a la oficina cuando un cubo de agua fría que apareció de la nada se le cayo, otro de pegamento la baño sumándole a uno de plumas, parecía pollo andante lo peor no termino allí sino que una cámara le tomo fotografías al día siguiente en el diario matutino salía "Pollo andante en la oficina del ministro" desde ese día Dayanna dejo de fastidiar a la castaña

Y así, cada vez había casos peores mas no sabían quien era la persona que derrochaba energía mágica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5 mes**

"A ver, mhm esto es correcto… mis dedos ya crecieron, mis pies también uy mi piscina esta quedando chiquita"

"Ok a ver, vamos moviendo el cuerpo ugh que difícil no tengo tanto espacio"

"ayyy tengo hambre"

"mami tengo hambre"

"se me antoja mermelada de fresa, helado de chocolate, pistachos y jugo de zanahoria"

"Tiro del cordón, uno, dos, tres"

"ayyy que satisfecho me siento"

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>*fin del capitulo*<strong>

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Holas! Aquí nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia. Lamento decepcionar a algunas por que no es Harry quien esta allí, pero no se preocupen pronto habrá momentos Harmonys**

**Nos leemos en el Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**_Negritas y cursiva_—recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>5 mes<strong>

"_A ver, mmm hmmm esto es correcto… mis dedos ya crecieron, mis pies también uy mi piscina esta quedando chiquita"_

"_Ok a ver, vamos moviendo el cuerpo ugh que difícil no tengo tanto espacio"_

"_ayyy tengo hambre"_

"_mami tengo hambre"_

"_se me antoja mermelada de fresa, helado de chocolate, pistachos y jugo de zanahoria"_

"_Tiro del cordón, uno, dos, tres" _

"_ayyy que satisfecho me siento"_

Hola cariño, soy yo tu mami. _"Hola mami"_ Mi bebe fuerte como amaneciste _"si soy fuerte, muy fuerte... ve mis musculos, mira mami estoy guaperrimo "…_

ayer no dejaste dormir a tu mama por tantas pataditas_ "lo siento mami pero es que mi casita ya queda chica, es incomoda" _… ya falta poco para tenerte en mis brazos pequeño o pequeña. _"¡Mami! Soy Niño, no niña…niño, niño"_

¿Sabes? mami esta contenta de tenerte ¿como era posible que te hubieses escondido pequeño travieso? Jajaja "_Ay es que me gusta jugar a las escondidas contigo pero no te molestes no quise asustarte"_

Si que haces tus travesuras eh, ya van dos veces que molestas a Carlo, ¿Que te ha hecho él para que le hagas maldades eh? El pobre no ha pegado el ojo con cada cosa que te gusta comer, eres de estomago lleno igual a tu padre _"Canuto a veces me obliga a hacer maldades, Lily le regaña junto a Moony pero es Sev el que termina haciendo las pases hasta James esta molesto"_

tu padre aun no ha regresado de su misión y aun no estoy segura como decirle que tu vienes en camino "_a veces má, no entiendo como a mis amigos les gusta hacer travesuras ya se que dumby (palabras de Canuto) me mando esta misión asi como mi papi esta en uno… pero siento que no es suficiente ¿Por qué papi no esta con nosotros?¿por que aun no conozco su voz? Carlo es bueno pero James se enoja con el y le hace maldades, no yo aunque es divertido ver como Carlo trata de defenderse de un globo jajaja o de tratar de dormir y ser despertado con un fregotego jajajaj burbujas saliendo de su boca jajaja burbujas, burbujas jajajaj"_

lo siento mi bebe pero es que tu padre esta enamorado de otra y no es justo que le arruinemos su vida… "_Mi papi no esta enamorado de otra, eso me lo dice Remus y Lily en realidad él esta un poco confundido pero te aseguro que te ama a ti, sino yo no hubiese existido…Dice Canuto que si ustedes hubiesen tenido solo emm me ruborizo …Sexo…yo no hubiese existido pero me hicieron con Amor es por eso que estoy aquí…Según Luny…se supone que yo nacería una vez casados pero los planes se estaban alejando de la realidad jejej es por eso, que Dumbledore me mando…Mami te quiero pero…" _

Pero ya olvidémonos de cosas tristes y te voy a cantar una canción que mi mami o sea tu abuela me cantaba de niña… _"Aww, tengo sueño mejor me voy a dormir…¿donde esta mi dedo? Dedo, dedo dedo. Oh aquí esta shup, shup ¡que rico! a dormir"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione llevaba ya 5 meses de embarazo, durante dos meses estuvo visitando a la ginecóloga que checaba si todo estaba en normalidad con el bebe.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en un parque viendo a niños jugar o a bebes en brazos de su madre, se imaginaba como seria su hijo o hija. A veces soñaba con una niña de ojos verdes y el cabello negro azabache como su padre.

Pensar en Harry le entristecía, sabía que su relación con Ginny estaba en aumento, mas no podía odiar a su mejor amiga puesto que sabía los sentimientos que ellos tenían con el otro

Se sentía sucia, una mala amiga, traicionera, pero tener al bebe no lo cambiaria por nada. Aunque su padre no este con ellos, ella estaba feliz de tener a alguien a quien querer.

Ese día se cumplía ya 3 años desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche, por meses se culpo de la muerte de ellos, pero fueron Harry y Ron que la sacaron de su depresión. Por un tiempo se imagino que seria si tuviera a alguien que amar, mas ese alguien no aparecía y según las palabras de Molly su tren ya se estaba alejando, pronto alcanzaría los 30 años y eso a veces (bueno casi siempre) le entristecía

Pero no podía culpar a Molly, sino a ella misma por comparar a los hombres con los que tenia cita, con Harry. Algo tonto a decir verdad pues ella no estaba enamorada de su amigo ojiverde, mas con él se sentía feliz, era un hombre totalmente diferente a parte de ser su mejor amigo. Hasta cuando salía con Ron llegaba a compararlos, pero Harry estaba profundamente enamorado de Ginny, la chica en cuestión era hermosa, su cabellera pelirroja a veces era envidia de la castaña pues a veces su cabello rizado más parecía que tenía vida propia.

Sin embargo, ella nunca supo la razón por la que Harry y Ginny terminaron su relación hace 6 años, después de la batalla en Hogwarts y que todo se hubiera calmado, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a salir por 3 años.

Una noche Harry irrumpió en su habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos pues Ginny termino la relación con él. Harry estaba deshecho y por más que lo quiso ayudar a veces el ojiverde era demasiado terco.

A pesar que ya había pasado años desde esa relación, el ojiverde estaba decidido en conquistarla y ella como buena amiga le ayudo, mas bien le sigue ayudando aun después de lo sucedido.

Hermione se paro del asiento, su pancita ya estaba mas grande y disfrutaba hablar con su bebe. Aunque guardaba las apariencias frente al ministro, no podía renunciar al trabajo y lo haría al cumplir los ocho meses, durante este tiempo estaba buscando a alguien eficiente hasta que al fin la encontró. Loretta ocuparía su puesto, ella era la indicada pues llevaba mas tiempo que la castaña, Carlo como buen amigo la acompañaría a Londres mientras nacía el bebe para apoyarla en todo lo que le fuera posible

Camino despreocupada por el parque, reía divertida al ver a dos niños jugar, hasta que escucho como alguien parecía sacar toda su alma. Se acerco a ver a un hombre vestido de jeans, camisa blanca y una gorra que ocultaba su cabello al parecer rubio, el pobrecito parecía que nunca iba a acabar de vomitar en el bote de basura.

Esculco en sus cosas y saco unos pañuelos que en las esquinas tenia grabado el nombre de Jane, el nombre de su madre. Respiro profundo y se acerco por la espalda del hombre inmediatamente le ofreció el pañuelo que tenia una esencia de Jazmines, durante un buen tiempo la esencia le calmaba sus vómitos. El hombre murmuro una palabra que ella supuso como un gracias y acerco el pañuelo a su boca, ella al ver al hombre mas repuesto, le mostro una sincera sonrisa musitando un de nada, se dio la media vuelta y con paso lento se alejo de aquel hombre. Si ella se hubiese detenido hubiera visto al hombre que poco a poco cambio su apariencia su cabello se convierto en un negro azabache y sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraban pasmado.

El hombre empezó a correr para alcanzarla, estaba a dos pasos de detenerla, pero otras arcadas le obligaron a detener su carrera alejándose de Hermione y acercándose de nuevo al bote de basura. Olio el pañuelo y su esencia le calmo, desesperado la comenzó a buscar por el parque pero ella había desaparecido. Triste y desolado, se fue de aquel lugar para aparecerse cerca de un bosque, en el cual sus compañeros de trabajo le esperaban

—¿Que sucedió Potter? ¿Por qué cambiaste tu apariencia?—Le pregunto el jefe de aurores

—Yo lo siento tuve de nuevo ese dolor de estomago—musito Harry aun pasmado, no podía creer que Hermione estuviera en Paris, quería buscarla para aclarar tantas cosas, pero negó, no podría ser ella ya que Hermione no estaba embarazada. Es más, no conocía hombre alguno pues el fue su primera vez- _eres un idiota Harry, seria demasiada coincidencia que ella este aquí- _en su mano noto el pañuelo blanco con la esencia de Jazmín, la acerco a su nariz oliendo ese perfume mas después se percato que en una de sus orillas tenia escrito un nombre

—Jane—susurro

—Vamos Potter, ya es tarde. El traslador sale dentro de 5 minutos, Rápido—Le saco de sus pensamientos su compañero Archie.

—Ya voy—suspiro mientras daba media vuelta, giro levemente su cabeza y susurro

_Te buscare Hermione, así sea lo ultimo que haga_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6 mes**

—Vamos Harry, apúrate—Gritaba una divertida castaña a su amigo pelinegro que molesto refunfuñaba

—¡Hey Hermione! no puedo con tantas cosas, ayúdame tan siquiera ¿no?—

La castaña solo saco su lengua y después se alejo corriendo, mientras Harry caminaba a paso lento por la nieve, cargaba millares de maletas, Hermione le había prohibido usar magia.

Y es que el ojiverde había perdido una apuesta con su amiga castaña, la cual le castigo sin utilizar magia por dos días

Refunfuñando llego hasta la acogedora cabaña en la que pasarían juntos, mientras Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Lavender estarían en otra cabaña.

Se suponía que habían rentado 3 cabañas, mas a ultima hora les comunicaron que una de las cabañas estaba en reparación por lo tanto nada mas tenían dos. Ginny a ultima hora se apunto al viaje, es por eso que también no sabían que hacer, lo bueno de todo es que una de las cabañas tenia 5 habitaciones mientras la otra tenia uno.

Hermione había elegido a Luna para estar en la misma cabaña pero Harry sin querer, había realizo la (estúpida) apuesta saliendo el perdedor. Por lo tanto elegido de la castaña.

Una vez dentro y acomodando las respectivas cosas se dieron que cuenta que tendría que dormir juntos, a ambos chicos no les importo. Así se pasaron por 5 días jugando en los Alpes, conociendo los hermosos lugares que Suiza ofrecía, era un lugar mágico según las palabras de la castaña.

El sexto día, Harry había salido a recoger leña para la chimenea, lo hubiesen prendido con magia pero a ambos amigos les gustaba hacer algunas cosas muggles y estar cerca de una cabaña con un chocolate caliente y platicar por horas era su pasatiempo favorito.

Hermione había entrado al baño para darse una ducha antes de dormir, sin embargo se le olvido la toalla. Nerviosa sabía que no podría pedirle ayuda a nadie, así que salió temerosa del baño para buscar las toallas que estaban en la habitación. En ese instante Harry estaba en el cuarto, había dejado la chimenea ya prendida y se desvistió poco a poco para ir al baño y quitarse el sudor. Se percato que la cabaña estaba silenciosa y supuso que Hermione había salido, por eso no le importo pasearse desnudo en la habitación mientras buscaba su ropa. La castaña estaba por entrar en la puerta y el ojiverde a salir, cuando se resbalo a causa del agua cayendo desnuda encima de un muy desnudo ojiverde.

Los dos gritaron por lo sucedido, pero al estar Harry pegajoso por el sudor y Hermione mojada por el agua tardaron mas de la cuenta en separarse, ambos ruborizados se alejaron del otro mientras Harry buscaba sus bóxer y Hermione una toalla

La castaña histérica empezó a regañarlo, pero Harry igual la regaño. Ese día ambos terminaron molestos, durmiendo separados. Pero a media noche a causa del frio, Harry se fue a dormir en la cama con Hermione, la castaña que dormía profundamente en sueños escucho

—Perdóname Princesa—

Un día antes de irse de Suiza los dos estaban sentados en la chimenea, recordando tantas cosas que sucedieron en esas vacaciones, por ejemplo , la carrera de Ron que tuvo que hacer por molestar a un oso, las ronchas que le salieron a Luna pues sin querer en una de las caminatas al bosque se restregó con una planta venenosa, suerte que Neville estaba allí. La desastrosa Cita de Ginny en el cual el ojiverde moría de celos. Neville y su lengua pegada a un cubo de hielo. Harry y sus pantalones que a causa de la nieve se pegaron y al levantarse estos se rompieron. Hermione y su cabello que tardo dos días en estar bien pues un pequeño travieso le hizo una maldad.

Tantas cosas platicaron hasta que tocaron el tema de los enamorados

—Hermione ¿Cuándo buscaras a tu chico perfecto? —Pregunto Harry acostado en el sofá y poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña quien acariciaba su rebelde cabello

—No se—Respondió la castaña mientras veía fijamente el baile de las flamas—Harry hablar de ese tema es un poco complicado—suspiro dejando de tocar el cabello del ojiverde quien gimió de disgusto— creo que en realidad yo soy complicada—Sonrió tristemente y el ojiverde desde su regazo la veía fijamente

—No digas eso, tu no eres complicada…lo que sucede es que a veces ese carácter que tienes le asusta al chico en turno

—¡Oye!…—la castaña le dio un manotazo en su cabeza, Harry rio como loco mientras la chica refunfuñaba—Por lo menos no sufro de esos estúpidos celos que asustan a cualquier chica

—Hey, sabes muy bien que mis celos son para marcar territorio

—¿Ah si? Haciendo trampas a los chicos de Ginny, dándoles la dirección equivocada, eso es ser un tonto, celoso, maniático, no marcar territorio.

El ojiverde la miro molesto y sin levantarse aun de su regazo, ya que estaba muy cómodo y la castaña no se quejaba pregunto

—Dime tu señorita-yo-no-sufro-de-celos ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para conquistar a mi chica?

—Pues en primera—Respondió la castaña mientras hacia cuentas con sus dedos—no decir "mi chica" cuando ni siquiera son novios. En segunda deja de ser celoso, eso a cualquier mujer le gusta—el ojiverde sonrió con suficiencia— pero todo el tiempo llega a molestar—Harry la miro con malos ojos

—En tercera…Harry tienes que conquistarla no alejarla, la verdad no se por que terminaron su relación hace 3 años si estaban bien... Pero bueno sus razones han de tener—el ojiverde quiso hablar mas la castaña le interrumpió siguiendo con su discurso

—En cuarta…si terminaron su relación dándose un tiempo para conocer a otros ¡¿por que rayos tú no haces lo mismo?. Dentro de 6 meses cumplirás 24, en serio Harry haz un mini intento, no es justo que tú seas el celoso y ella no.

—Pero Hermione, ella aun no quiere reanudar la relación y sabes que me duele, aquí—El ojiverde señalo su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón

—Honestamente Harry… eres un idiota, date tu tiempo, no estés tras ella como perro faldero. Haz que ella sufra de celos también y veras como regresa a ti. Sinceramente una relación es de dos no de uno, tenlo presente

—¿Me ayudaras?—Pregunto tímidamente el pelinegro, la chica suspiro resignada

—Esta bien te ayudare, si tú me ayudas a conseguir mi chico ideal ¿escuchaste?

—Por supuesto, trato hecho—dijo el ojiverde levantándose del regazo de la castaña y ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato, la castaña rio divertida

—Trato echo

—Gracias Princesa... eres una gran amiga—Sonrió el ojiverde

—Odio que me llames así, no soy una niña—Refunfuño la castaña entrecerrando los ojos

—Pero eres mi niña, solo mía y soy el único en llamarte así, aunque tengas novio o marido ¿entiendes?—Respondió el pelinegro mientras separaba los brazos de la castaña y suavizaba su gesto. La castaña rendida a la ternura del chico lo abrazo para después darle un beso en su mejilla

—Entonces tú serás mi príncipe—

—Mi príncipe

—Mi…príncipe…

—Mi…

—¡BEBE!

Grito Harry al levantarse y escuchar el sonido de un llanto de bebe entre sus sueños. Asustado con el sudor corriendo su frente, se despertó. Archie su compañero de cuarto en la misión Gruño molesto

—Cállate Potter ¡A dormir!

Harry se acosto de nuevo controlando su respiración agitada, había soñado con las vacaciones de hace 2 años, llevaba teniendo sueños con Hermione que al final terminaban con la voz de la castaña divertida, para pasar a hacer gemidos entrecortados y al final el llanto de un bebe lo despertaba.

En esos 3 meses de misión últimamente tenía antojos, vomitos, cansancio, y sueños extraños. Una vez, uno de sus compañeros en broma le había dicho que estaba embarazado, el no entendió dicho chiste hasta que le explicaron que tenia los síntomas de una embarazada por lo tanto su novia estaba en gestación

Él asustado había llamado a Ginny que era su amiga con derecho a roce, la pelirroja con voz somnolienta le dijo que no estaba embarazada, de echo tomaba la pastilla pues con su curso de modalaje un bebe seria un impedimento a su carrera. Harry estaba aliviado, pero después los sueños llegaron y eso mas le asusto pues no soñaba con Ginny como antes, sino con su castaña y desaparecida amiga.

Un viernes de hace un mes creyó verla ofreciéndole un pañuelo, mas después razono que era imposible que la chica estuviera embarazada pues la única vez que tuvieron sexo se protegieron. Llevaba 6 meses buscándola mas nunca la encontraba y en Francia su estadía de dos días le impidió saber si ella se encontraba allí, ahora su estancia era en Tailandia con mas tiempo busco informes sobre ella, pero ella no estaba allí. Derrotado admitió que tendría que esperar un año para verla de nuevo.

Suspirando saco entre su almohada el pañuelo que "Jane" le ofreció aquel viernes, lo olio sintiendo ese suave aroma de jazmín que siempre le hacia recordar a su amiga.

Era su última noche en Tailandia y tenia que regresar a Londres, esperaba llegar a la madriguera y besar con locura a su pelirroja amiga. Con eso en mente se durmió, pero en sus sueños solo un nombre se mostraba "Hermione"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione lloraba mientras recogía sus cosas de la oficina, era la última vez que vería su oficina. Loretta a su lado se sentía culpable pero la castaña no le echaba la culpa, sino se culpaba a si misma.

Recordaba como todo sucedió y como el señor Le Blanc la despidió

**Ayer en la tarde**

**Hermione estaba cansada, últimamente el bebe pateaba mucho en las madrugadas, causando que no pudiera dormir correctamente. A veces hablaba con él y el sonido de su voz le calmaba, otras le daba masajes a su panza cada vez mas grande. La ultima cita que tuvo con la ginecóloga, le hizo un ultrasonido mostrándole a su bebe bien formadito, le pregunto si quería saber el sexo pero la castaña negó, quería que fuera una sorpresa.**

**Loretta se acerco hasta ella y le dijo que los informes ya estaban hechos que tenia que bajar a la sala de audiencias y comenzar con el discurso. A las 2 de la tarde subir con los aurores para enseñarles las nuevas leyes y a las 3 ir con el ministro para recibir al ministro japonés en un traslador.**

**La castaña, suspiro se cansaba con mas frecuencia y aunque ocultaba su embarazo gracias a un hechizo, eso no le impedía que su vientre pesara.**

**Acepto todo lo que Loretta le decía mientras tenia cerrado los ojos, su rubia secretaria la veía preocupada.**

—**Hermione ¿estas segura? Podríamos decirle al ministro que no te sientes bien**

—**Estoy segura, puedo hacerlo. Además estoy embarazada no paralitica—Respondió la castaña**

—**Pero…**

—**Pero nada, ve a decirle que si voy**

**Loretta salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la del ministro, mayormente al salir Hermione cerraba con seguro su oficina pues era la única forma de evitar que descubran su embarazo y es que el hechizo funcionaba por 2 horas.**

**Mas su cansancio le hizo dormir por 15 minutos tiempo suficiente en el que Dayanna ingreso al lugar para mostrarle el itinerario del ministro y sorprendida vio la enorme barriga de la castaña. Vengándose por lo sucedido hace meses con los del "Pollo andante" salió de la oficina sin hacer ruido y espero su turno para hablar con el ministro.**

**Loretta salió y Dayanna sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa dijo**

—**Felicita a tu amiga de mi parte ¿Qué será, niño o niña?—Pregunto burlonamente, Loretta abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras Dayanna ingresaba para mostrarle un dedo pasándoselo en el cuello**

**Horas después, Hermione fue llamada por el señor Le Blanc que triste y a la vez molesto le dijo en frances**

—**Señorita Granger lo lamento pero regresa a Londres. Su contrato termino, no trabaja mas aquí. Mañana recoja sus cosas**

**La castaña quiso refutar pero el solo con una oración le dijo**

—**Oculto su embarazo, suficiente razón para despedirla**

—**Pero…Es que yo….no lo sabia cuando me habían contratado…debe hablar con el ministro, él entenderá estoy segura…—hablo desesperada pero fue interrumpida**

—**Señorita Granger usted sabia las reglas y las consecuencias de trabajar aquí—Le regaño el señor Le Blanc, la castaña a causa de su embarazo empezó a llorar.**

—**En serio lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada, Por favor retírese.**

**Carlo, desesperado ingreso a la oficina avisado por Loretta de lo sucedido. El pelinegro fue a hablar con el ministro, mas él no hizo caso y Carlo decidido a apoyar a la castaña, renuncio.**

Ahora Carlo y Hermione recogían sus cosas.

—Vamos Hermione ya es hora—La voz triste de Loretta la saco de sus recuerdos.

Triste vio por ultima vez su oficina, a la salida Carlo la esperaba. Loretta la abrazo fuertemente susurrando.

—Perdóname, fui una tonta debí haber cerrado bien la puerta—

—Tranquila, no fue tu culpa si no mía, desde un principio debí de decir la verdad. No te culpes

—Pero yo…

—Shhh, ya paso ahora sonríe, te avisare cuando esta pequeña nazca pues estoy segura que será niña mi intuición de madre me lo dice—Le guiño un ojo a su amiga y se despidió de ella. Carlo la rodeo con sus hombros y juntos salieron del ministerio

—Hoy regresamos a Londres—comento Carlo

La castaña masajeando su vientre susurro

—Regresamos a Londres bebe

***Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Holas!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap fue el mas difícil de pensar y pues ya ven el mas triste. ¿Quién esta conmigo y le manda crucios a Dayanna por chismosa?**

**Yo creo que además de eso le daría un puñetazo para que se calle la boca de urraca que tiene jeje XD**

**¿Alguien de casualidad se esperaba a Severus como el quinto en darle su esencia mágica al bebe?**

**Las que tengan dudas de la relación de Harry-Ginny, se supone que ellos terminaron cuando Harry tenia 21, llevaba 3 años tratando de conquistarla hasta que a los 24 se consiguió (con ayuda de Hermione) otras relaciones poco duraderas, pero coquetando com Ginny, 2 años después ahora Harry y Ginny son amigos con derecho a Roce osea que tienen relaciones sexuales sin que su relación parezca de novios. Harry esta deseperado por ser algo mas de Ginny pero en los próximos capitulo veremos la reacción de Harry al ver a la castaña con Carlo y que el pelinegro este be…..emm eso se cuenta en otros caps jejej**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, las que comentan y las que solo leen.**

**Ahora bien, gracias a ustedes se hace esta historia, pues fue por ustedes que Neville ingreso a la historia, originalmente el no aparecia, también gracias a ustedes busque un Carlo adecuado, George Craig fue el chico perfecto.**

**Ademas que son gracias a sus comentarios que me dan ideas para el próximo capitulo, como es el caso de la aparición de Harry que por cierto originalmente aparecia hasta que naciera el bebe, pero ya ven se adelanto jejej**

**Ya están contestados sus comentarios por si quieren darse una vuelta, en ellos. **

**Lo siento chicas si algunas se decepcionaron de Harry pero poco a poco se dara cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen con su amiga. ¿ya leyeron sus síntomas? jejej gracias de nuevo por esas ideas.**

**Ya mero nos acercamos al nacimiento del bebe, es por eso que necesito de su ayuda, ¿Cuál nombre les gustaría que tuviera? El de James no, por que a mi parecer esta muy choteado en los fics Harmonys y quiero uno que no sea original**

**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo cap**

**Pd: la escena del desnudo fue sacada de la película "la propuesta" con Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds, esta buenísima y se las recomiendo**

**Saludos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva—recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>7 mes<strong>

Llevaba 3 semanas en Londres, su barriga empezó a crecer notablemente, sus pies se hinchaban por el peso, sus antojos fueron en aumento y las pataditas del bebe aumentaban

Estaba en la casa que una vez le perteneció a sus padres, Carlo dormía en la habitación de huéspedes mientras ella dormía en la de sus padres, era la única forma de sentirse protegida.

Respiro profundamente, no podía conciliar el sueño, por mas que quisiera. Unas lagrimas se derramaron en su mejilla mientras una suave sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios. Las hormonas le hacían llorar por cualquier cosa, pero esta vez sus lagrimas tenían una razón. Recordó lo que sucedió a una semana de su regreso

_**La castaña había respirado profundamente una vez llegado a su destino, extrañaba su natal Londres y más extraña los verdes bosques cercanos a la madriguera. Sonriente se inclino un poco mientras sacaba del taxi el pastel de calabaza que ella misma había preparado.**_

_**El taxista amablemente le ayudo a dirigirse en el camino, el cual el coche no tenia acceso. Le dio las gracias mientras le pagaba lo gastado en el pasaje. Tranquilamente empezó a caminar evitando tropezarse, veía las mariposas cruzar en las flores y como los olores del bosque inundaban sus fosas nasales. Deseo que Carlo hubiese estado a su lado pero el pobre tuvo que regresar a Francia por unos días, para buscar sus documentos y trasladarse como auror en el ministerio londinense. **_

_**Ella había informado a su jefe Nick Harper sobre lo sucedido, el hombre amablemente le dijo que se tomara sus vacaciones, las cuales por una razón u otra ella rechazaba. Agradecio aquel pequeño gesto de su jefe y se dedicaba en completo a comprar las cosas necesarias que una vez su bebe nacido necesitaría.**_

_**Ese sábado en especial, decidió decirle la verdad a todos sus conocidos incluyendo a Harry, ya no era necesario esconder su embarazo y menos que el padre no lo sepa. Le había pedido a Ron y a Neville que guardaran el secreto, aunque ambos no estuviesen de acuerdo y cuando la iban a visitar en Francia trataban de convencerla de que por lo menos Molly y Harry conocieran sobre el bebe. Mas ella negaba, pues aun no era tiempo que todos se enteraran que estaba embarazada y mas de Harry que se suponía solo era su amigo, su casi hermano. Ese pequeño (grandísimo) detalle que sus amigos no conocían, pues suponían que el bebe era de Carlo.**_

_**A pocos metros de llegar a la entrada principal, se retiro un mechón del cabello que se pego ante sus ojos y sonriendo mas feliz que nunca. Llego a la puerta, segundos después tocaba la misma, al instante un grito de **__—__**¡GOLPEAN!**__ —__** Por parte de la voz que supo era de Ron, con **__—__**VAYAN A ABRIR, APRESURENSE-**__—__**por parte de la que supuso era Molly se escucho.**_

—_**¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER YO?—el grito de Ron se escucho mas cerca, ella rio divertida mientras abrían la puerta y un sorprendido Ron la veía.**_

—_¿__**Hermione?... HERMIONE—Grito el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas**_

—_**Ugh…Ron me lastimas**__—__**susurro la castaña riendo, el pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta la orejas **_

—_**Lo siento…pero es una sorpresa tenerte aquí—Hablo el chico, segundos después salió de la puerta mientras veía ambos lados buscando a alguien, la castaña imito sus movimientos**_

—_**¿A quien buscas?—Pregunto **_

—_**¿No ha venido el italianito contigo?—respondió el pelirrojo, viéndola directo a los ojos. La castaña rodo los ojos, aun no podía creer lo sobre protector que a veces era su amigo, el pelirrojo la invito a entrar mientras se relamía los labios al ver el pastel que por supuesto le quito a la castaña.**_

—_**No le digas así, el no vino por q….**_

—_**HERMIONE—El grito eufórico de Luna y de Molly le hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa mientras las dos mujeres se acercaban una con lagrimas en los ojos, la otra evaluándola hasta que se percato del vientre abultado que sobresalía de su vestido amarillo con flores blancas.**_

_**Molly se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo cerca de ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verla, pero sonrio maternalmente **_

—_**Oh mi niña—eso fue lo único que escucho Hermione, pues su vista se vio nublada de una cabellera pelirroja.**_

—_**¿Quién es?—la pregunta vino de los labios de George que tenia un mandil manchado con pintura.—Hermione ¡¿ese milagro? hace dos años que no te veo.—dijo sarcásticamente, el pelirrojo gemelo abrió los ojos al ver también el vientre de la castaña y sonrió pícaramente—mmm ahora se que te comiste la torta antes del recreo ¡auch!—musito mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda en la cabeza, Neville le había dado un zape**_

—_**No seas idiota—mascullo regañándolo**_

—_**Pero ¿por que me pegas? si no es mi culpa que tenga una sandia en el vientre—Esta vez fue Molly que se acerco hasta él y tiro de su única oreja—MAMÁ—se quejo con voz de niño pequeño**_

—_**Shhh, silencio—Regaño la Sra. Weasley, su voz se suavizo al hablar dirigiéndose a la castaña—Pequeña ¿quieres algo de tomar? Siéntate por favor, no me imagino lo cansada que estas, ¿viniste tu sola hasta acá? ¿Por qué no avisaste? hubiese mandado a Ron a recogerte—la castaña asintió atosigada por las preguntas de Molly mientras Luna sonriendo la llevo a sentarse en el sillón, Ron, Neville y Luna se sentaron en el sofá**_

—_**Estoy bien Sra. Weasley…mmm aunque pensándolo bien se me antoja un gran jugo de naranja—Sonrió tímidamente mientras Molly se apresuraba a preparar un jugo recién hecho de naranja**_

—_**Así que…Regresaste de Francia, pensé que había dicho que regresarías dentro de mes y medio ¿o me equivoco?**_

_**Neville, fue el primero en hablar una vez solos, Ron había cortado el pastel que ella trajo sirviéndose un gran pedazo y relamiéndose los labios. Luna aun no musitaba palabra alguna y no es por que lo hiciera sino que su sonrisa enigmática asustaba un poco a la castaña**_

—_**Si…emm…hubo complicaciones en el ministerio francés y tuve que renunciar**_

—_**¿Tuviste o te obligaron?—Luna fue la que había hablado**_

—_**Ah..yo…**__—__**el nerviosismo de la castaña le impido hablar **_

—_**Te obligaron—Afirmo la rubia, que jugueteaba con un arete de rábano. **_

_**Hermione sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras desviaba la mirada de la rubia, Luna solo sonrió divertida pero después su sonrisa desapareció mostrándose seria. Algo pasaba en la mente de la rubia fijando su vista en el vientre, susurro unas palabras que ninguno de los presentes entendió y Ron preocupado por su novia le acerco la cuchara con un pedazo de pastel.**_

—_**¿Quieres?—La rubia negó sin despegar su mirada del vientre, después sonrió a carcajadas, los dos hombres y la castaña la veían sorprendidos por su cambio de humor.**_

—_**¿Qué sucede Luna? ¿Por qué ries de esa forma?—Pregunto Neville preocupado también con su amiga.**_

_**La rubia alzo su mirada a la castaña mostrando sus grandes ojos azules y soñadores—Él es igual a su abuelo, tan divertido, espero que Lily y Severus tranquilicen a Sirius y a James, parece ser que quieren hacer una broma. Pobre Profesor Lupin, entiendo su desesperación.**_

_**Todos la miraron estupefactos, hasta Molly que llego con un gran vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y una bandeja con bocadillos**_

—_**¿De que hablas cariño?—le pregunto Ron aun viéndola sorprendido y curioso**_

_**¿No lo ven? Parece ser que el bebe tiene a grandes maestros. Los reyes de las bromas, Los merodeadores…Y Lily mas el profesor Snape**_

_**La castaña, no podía creer lo que Luna le decía, Ron llevo una de sus manos a la frente de su novia mientras Neville le tomaba el pulso, ambos negaron. No, ella no estaba enferma.**_

—_**¿Sabe Harry que su hijo será igual a su padre?—pregunto de forma inocente la rubia, pero sus ojos aun eran enigmáticos**_

_**La castaña dio un respingo de sorpresa, mientras escuchaba varios jadeos entre ellos su nombre, que fue pronunciado por una voz que no había escuchado por 6 largos meses**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Harry reía divertido, estaba en el jardín de la madriguera mientras jugaba a las carreras en escoba con Ginny. La pelirroja reía divertida y coqueta, descolocándolo por momentos pero manteniendo su escoba firme.**_

_**Se habían detenido por un momento, el ojiverde estaba ansioso por preguntarle, por saber si al fin ella seria su novia de nuevo.**_

—_**Ginny—Carraspeo nervioso llevando su mano a su cabello revolviéndolo mas**_

—_**¿Si?—Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras desviaba su vista a las nubes.**_

—_**Yo…Queria…Tu…¿Quieresserminovia?—**_

_**La pelirroja lo vio por unos instantes mientras sonreía confundida**__—__**¿Qué dijiste? No entendí**_

—_**Que—suspiro—te preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia de nuevo—Lo dijo tranquilo y pausadamente**_

—_**Eh yo…Harry—hablo la pelirroja viéndolo fijamente—sabes muy bien que no puedo tener relación alguna, mi carrera como modelo me lo prohíbe, además estamos cómodos con nuestra situación actual ¿o tu no?**_

—_**Si, ya se que me dijiste sobre las condiciones, pero quiero llevar esta relación a otro nivel—Hablo Harry desesperado mientras se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz**_

—_**No por el momento Harry—el ojiverde quiso refutar tratando de convencerla**_

—_**HARRY, GINNY TENEMOS VISITAS, VENGAN—Les interrumpió la voz de George**_

—_**¿Quien será?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo, para después sonreír a carcajadas**_

—_**Me debes un refresco—le sonrió pícaramente Ginny—y tal vez una cita—Antes que el ojiverde le contestara, la pelirroja movió su escoba bajando rápidamente hasta llegar al suelo**_

_**El ojiverde segundos después le alcanzo, se fueron en la parte de atrás para acomodar las escobas, se sacudieron la ropa e ingresaron a la cocina, escucharon voces, bueno mas bien la de Luna.**_

—_**¿Sabe Harry que su hijo será igual a su padre?— escucharon que pregunto la rubia con su voz soñadora.**_

_**El ojiverde al escuchar su nombre ingreso a la sala, solo para quedarse estático al ver a la castaña sentada en el sillón. Aun con la sorpresa reflejando sus ojos verdes hablo pronunciando el nombre de la castaña al mismo tiempo que esta desviaba su mirada a él.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Vamos, hay que apurarnos. Pronto llegara Harry y por lo visto con el carácter de James de seguro se molestara por que la castaña no le haya dicho la verdad

—¡Oye!

—Entonces ¿quien va?

—Va Lily, ella es la indicada

—¿Estan seguros? digo esta bien soy su madre, pero James tu eres su padre, ya sabes cosas de hombres

—No, James no, ni mucho menos canuto, lil tu marido arruinaría todo

—Sev tiene razón, esos dos en vez de ayudar solo ocasionarían la tercera guerra mundial

—Ok esta bien lo hare

—A la cuenta de tres

—uno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hermione—la castaña al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente**_

_**Harry—eso fue lo único que pronuncio.**_

—dos

_**El ojiverde se acerco con cautela hasta ella, la veía como si no fuera real, que de un momento a otro la castaña desaparecería. Todavía aturdido le toco el hombro al sentir la suave piel de Hermione entre sus dedos se arrodillo ante ella y le abrazo sintiendo el abultado vientre de la chica**_

—¡TRES!

_**Sorprendido toco su vientre, entonces recordó las palabras que momentos antes la rubia dijo. Vio como la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos le sonreía tiernamente mientras él al volver a tocar el vientre una patadita le saco la sonrisa mas luminosa que hubiese tenido en años**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lily ¿Por qué no ingresaste al cuerpo de Harry?

—Ya lo hice

—No, no lo has hecho, pero el bebe…

—¡Oh dios! el bebe lo hizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Las castaña vio sorprendida como el ojiverde sonreía alegre y como sus ojos se empañaban en lagrimas, nunca le confirmo si era su bebe pero allí estaba el, seguro de si mismo y hablando al bebe como si siempre lo hubiese sabido y el bebe respondió a la voz de su padre con pataditas.**_

_**Cuando él le toco por primera vez, una corriente eléctrica se formo entre la mano de el ojiverde y su vientre, la misma corriente que sigue allí cuando el bebe da patadas.**_

_**Harry en cambio, al sentir esa corriente en la palma de su mano y ver a los ojos a su amiga, sonrió. No estaba equivocado ella era la chica que vio en Francia. Ella estaba embarazada de el, ¿Cómo lo supo? La voz infantil se lo susurro al chocar la palma por segunda vez. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Mami, tengo sed"

"Mami tengo sed"

"Mami, tengo sed. Quiero tomar jugo de naranja"

"Mami, tengo sed."

"Ya tire del cordón varias veces y ni caso"

"Mami, ¿Por qué te asustas?"

"Mami no te asustes, aquí estoy contigo"

"Mami, ¿que es esto? ¿Por que tu corazón salta al escuchar esa voz?"

"Oye espera un momento, esa voz…"

"¿Papa?"

"¡Papi llego wiiii! ¡papi ya esta aquí"

"¡Papi, papi soy tu hijo".

"Soy tu hijo, Hazme caso"

"Como lo hare? Oh si patadas, uno, dos, tres ¡soy tu hijo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Todos veían confundidos y enternecido esa escena, todos excepto una pelirroja que sacando de la burbuja en que estaban los dos amigos.**_

—_**Si acepto Harry, quiero ser tu novia amor—Dijo desesperada por que el ojiverde le hiciera caso, todos ahora la vieron sorprendidos a ella todos menos los dos amigos—Harry—refunfuño como niña pequeña. Al ver que el ojiverde no le haría el mínimo caso, salió de la casa dando un portazo.**_

_**Molly lloraba sorprendida. Luna sonreía soñadoramente mientras jugaba con su collar de corcho latas. Ron veía confundido la escena**_—_¿Qué rayos? ¿Desde cuando Hermione se hizo novia de Harry? ¿No se supone que el hijo que espera es del italianito? ¿Qué pinta Harry aquí? ¿Qué quiso decir Luna al mencionar el nombre de todos los merodeadores, del difunto Profesor de pociones y la madre de Harry? ¿Por qué Neville esta apunto de llorar? Esperen un momento ¿Por que Neville llora?_**—**_**esas preguntas atosigaban la mente de Ron, preguntas sin respuesta por el momento**_

_**Neville en cambio sonrió con pesar, su vista se nublo a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, la acción de la castaña le recordó lo sucedido hace dos meses con su esposa Hanna. Su esposa había abortado, un aborto natural que lastimo lo mas profundo de su corazón, es por eso que veía a la castaña tristemente al ver su evidente embarazo, ese que algún día deseo poder tener la dicha de saber que su hijo crecía en el vientre de su madre pero que ahora solo eran ilusiones. Sin saberlo las lágrimas salieron libremente mojando su rostro, sin decir nada salió de la sala para estar solo.**_

_**Los demás al ver la acción de Neville, pensando que él quería dejar a los dos amigos solos, se retiraron. Ron aun teniendo las preguntas en su cabeza, Luna guiñando un ojo al vientre materno de Hermione y Molly subiendo a las habitaciones para empezar con el tejido de ropitas para bebe, tendría que enseñarle a la castaña, sabiendo que ella era pésima en el arte de tejer.**_

_**Los dos amigos solo se veían, tratando de transmitir con la mirada lo que no podían con palabras, La pregunta muda de Harry sobre si era el padre del bebe fue contestada con una mirada afirmativa, luminosa y alegre de Hermione.**_

_**Así que sin esperarlo el ojiverde eufórico abrazo el vientre materno dejándole un beso. Mientras se levantaba y Gritaba**_

—_¡__**Voy a hacer papá! ¡SERE PAPÁ!—el ojiverde al darse la vuelta vio que la sala estaba vacía y solo ellos dos estaban allí. La castaña reía divertida por el baile improvisado que hacia Harry mientras gritaba, mas se callo al ver lo mismo que el ojiverde **_—_¿y donde estaban todos?_ —_**Pensó confundida, la misma pregunta cruzo en la mente de Harry mas no le importo. Así que sonriente se acerco a su castaña amiga, pero luego la miro serio.**_

_**Tenían mucho de que hablar**_

—_**Hermione—Hablo severo el ojiverde, la castaña lo vio confundida por el cambio de humor de su amigo—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**_

_**La castaña trago pesadamente, si, tenían mucho de que hablar.**_

***Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Hasta aquí llegaron mis musas, lo siento chicas, Espero les haya gustado.**

**Mmm con los nombres, decidi nombrarlo con un nombre similar a Nathan: Ethan, pero también me gusto Anthony, ¿por cual votan?**

**Nos leemos a la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

_"entre comillas y cursiva"**-**_**pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_**pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**_Negritas y cursiva_—recuerdos**

_**Dedicado a mis lectores, tanto hombres como mujeres. Bienvenidos a los nuevos y gracias por sus recomendaciones.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte 9<strong>_

_**Los dos amigos solo se veían, tratando de transmitir con la mirada lo que no podían con palabras, La pregunta muda de Harry sobre si era el padre del bebe fue contestada con una mirada afirmativa, luminosa y alegre de Hermione.**_

_**Así que sin esperarlo el ojiverde eufórico abrazo el vientre materno dejándole un beso. Mientras se levantaba y Gritaba**_

**_—¡_**_**Voy a hacer papá! ¡SERE PAPÁ!—el ojiverde al darse la vuelta vio que la sala estaba vacía y solo ellos dos estaban allí. La castaña reía divertida por el baile improvisado que hacia Harry mientras gritaba, mas se callo al ver lo mismo que el ojiverde**_**—**_¿y donde estaban todos?_ —_**Pensó confundida, la misma pregunta cruzo en la mente de Harry mas no le importo. Así que sonriente se acerco a su castaña amiga, pero luego la miro serio.**_

_**Tenían mucho de que hablar**_

_—**Hermione—Hablo severo el ojiverde, la castaña lo vio confundida por el cambio de humor de su amigo—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**_

_**La castaña trago pesadamente, si, tenían mucho de que hablar.**_

**_—__Emm Harry creo que es mejor que te sientes—hablo la castaña rehusándolo a mirar señalándole el sofá que estaba enfrente del ojiverde._**

_**Harry tomo asiento, pero le disgusto que su amiga no le mirara.—Empieza—urgió—con ¿Porque te fuiste después de lo sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Sabes? estuve buscándote como un idiota para hablar contigo hasta que me entere que te habías marchado por "cuestiones laborales"—El ojiverde hizo la seña de comillas con sus dedos y su voz sarcástica—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**_

_**La castaña suspiro—es cierta la información que te dieron, si me fui por cuestiones laborales—Harry iba a hablar pero la castaña le interrumpió—Pero no lo sabia, por eso no avise ni dije nada.**_

**_—__Pero—Harry suspiro—ok supongamos que no lo sabias, entonces por que no me hablaste después. Queria verte, saber si estabas bien conmigo, eso me preocupaba eres mi amiga, y ahora la madre de mi hijo.—El ojiverde se arrodillo de nuevo frente a ella viéndola triste_**

**_—__Oh Harry yo—Las lagrimas empezaron a fluir al ver el rostro afligido de su amigo_**

_**MAMA ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS CALZONES?—el grito de Ron retumbo en todas las paredes, asustado a los dos amigos, las lagrimas de Hermione dejaron de Fluir mientras abria los ojos por la siguiente respuestas**_

_—**POR LOS CALZONES BOMBACHOS DE MERLIN, NO SE DONDE PONES TUS CALZONES RON—Grito la Sra Weasley como respuesta**_

_—**Sra. WEASLE,Y LOS CALZONES DE RON SIGUEN EN EL TENDEDERO—La respuesta de Luna hizo a los dos amigos reir.**_

**_—__Dios santo, esta casa es de locos jeje—Hablo George ingresando a la sala, viendo la escena de los dos amigos—aww parecen dos tortolitos, ¿Cuándo es la boda? Ustedes ya se adelantaron con el bebe pero ¿Y la boda?—El pelirrojo con sus palabras sonrojo hasta los tuétanos a los dos amigos que timidos rehuían la mirada de George mas sin querer entrelazaron sus manos—OH dios mio, no me digan que el bebe nacera fuera del matrimonio eso es pecado—su teatralización de Georges término por hacer reir a grandes carcajadas a Harry pero molesto a la castaña._**

_**Mi bebe no es un pecado—Refuto molesta—Y tu lleva tus idioteces a otra parte idiota—Le señalo a George mientras hablaba, era tanta su furia al ver que el pelirrojo y el ojiverde seguían riendo que sin querer de nuevo su magia fluyo ocasionando que el pelirrojo terminara vestido con la ropa de la señora Weasley y Harry quedara mudo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_"Parte 1 del plan Listo, Fase dos del beso, Casi listo, Fase 3 de la boda aun falta"_

_"Controlar el peligroso carácter de papi, Listo"_

_"Tomar jugo de naranja, ush todavía falta"_

_"Preguntar por que tengo un dedo en medio de mis piernas, Casi listo_

_"Comer torta de melaza, con frambuesas, dos toque de chocolates, envuelto en tortillas, saboreando la miel derramada en ellas, dentro de 5 minutos_

_"Hacer que los deseos vengativos de mi mami se vuelvan realidad, en unos segundos"_

_"Vestir a ese maleducado como si fuera una vieja y dejar a papa mudo. No tiene precio"_

_"Para todo lo demás existe mastercard, pero hacer travesuras ES LO MEJOR JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA"_

_"Tengo hambre"_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hermione sintió las pataditas de nuevo en su bebe mientras reía al ver tremendo espectáculo frente a ella, George gritando como una vieja al ver sus ropas, Harry tratando de hablar, eso era lo mejor que había visto. Sabia que aun faltaba la platica pero por ahora se divertiría.**_

**_—__Ja, se lo merecían—dijo orgullosa la castaña._**

_**A causa de los gritos la señora Weasley, Ron, Luna y Bill que ingresaba a la casa con la pequeña Victorie se acercaron al alboroto, matándose de risa hasta las lágrimas**_

_**Después de una regañina por parte de la matriarca Weasley y que George se fuera a cambiar, procedieron a comer el gran banquete ocasionando que todos los presentes se relamieran los labios.**_

_**George, durante todo ese tiempo evitaba a la castaña, los efectos de mudez en Harry seguían y eso le exasperaba. Ron ya había empacado sus calzones estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Hermione, Luna y la señora Weasley hablaban sobre el bebe.**_

_**Mientras Bill solo comía y vigilaba a su pequeña hija. Entre tanta plática y alboroto en la cocina, una persona ingreso. Todos desviaron su vista hasta Ginny que venia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**_

**_—__BUENAS TARDES FAMILIA—Saludo a todos y se tomo lugar a lado de Harry dándole un suave beso en la mejilla_**

**_—_**_**Cariño, me puedes pasar las tortitas—dijo suavemente a Harry**._

_**El ojiverde realizo lo que la pelirroja le dijo, sin despegar ni una sola vez la mano de la castaña.**_

_**La pelirroja al ver que Harry no la hacia caso, refunfuño para si misma.**_

_**La castaña, no sabia por que razón empezó a sentir como la bilis le subia, por que se sentía enfurecida con su mejor amiga, es mas por que le molestaba que Harry le hiciera caso a la pelirroja.**_

_**No le dio importancia, pero imito la acción de la pelirroja**_

**_—__Harry amor, serias tan amable de pasarme el pastel de Fresas—la castaña se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero no se arrepintió._**

_**Harry se sorprendió al ver a Hermione hablarle de esa forma, pero encogió los hombros, aunque entrecerró los ojos al ver como la castaña le daba un suave beso en la mejilla produciéndole una corriente eléctrica que le sorprendió.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_"mmm que rico, ya me siento satisfecho. Ahora si manos a la obra"_

_"Mami y papi en Fase 2, hora del beso"_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Durante toda la tarde por mas que Harry y Hermione querían continuar con su conversación, sucedían demasiadas cosas que se los impedían.**_

_**Ginny, melosa con el ojiverde, enfureciendo a la castaña.**_

_**Ron, con sus comentarios un tanto fuera de sentido, pero que causaban risa especialmente a la castaña. Mas enfureciendo al ojiverde por la forma tan cariñosa de tratarla**_

_**Luna, con su típica forma de pensar, pero aumentaba cuando Ron y ella hablaban, a veces sus comentarios respecto a su relación con Ron dejaba en evidencia al pelirrojo que enrojecía por completo.**_

_**George, con sus muchos inventos explosivos que asustaban a la castaña.**_

_**Molly con sus preguntas, sobre la evolución del bebe, lo que debe y no debe comer, lo que es bueno que ella haga mientras se baña, el sexo del bebe, la ropa y accesorios del bebe, la consulta con el doctor, el sexo del bebe, en fin y muchas cosas mas.**_

_**Bill, simplemente se mantenía escuchando pero a veces los genes Weasley les ganaba.**_

_**Neville se fue diciendo que tenia que ver a Hannah**_

_**El señor Weasley seguía en el ministerio hasta más tarde**_

_**Victorie, corriendo y jugando exigiendo a Harry que le hiciera el caballito. La castaña se enternecía con la escena y pensaba en que Harry seria buen padre, se felicito al saber que ella seria la madre del futuro hijo de Harry sin importar si solo eran amigos.**_

_**Todos habían aceptado el echo de que ella fuera la madre del futuro bebe Potter sin objeción y la castaña se conmovió, mas no todos estaban de acuerdo.**_

_**En fin, George tenia razón la casa era de Locos**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y la castaña se sentía cansada, se despidió de todos los Weasley, hasta de Ginny quien fingió una sonrisa. Mas Harry no le permitió irse sola, la castaña testaruda negó la petición del ojiverde pero este le dijo que como padre del bebe tenia que preocuparse por su bienestar.**_

_**Ella a regañadientes acepto, el ojiverde sonrio triunfador. Ginny alego también acompañarlos pero su madre no se lo permitió.**_

_**Después**__** de 1 hora de viaje hasta la casa de Hermione, los dos amigos se encontraban sentados platicando todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses. La castaña le conto como es que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. El casi aborto que sufrió, el ojiverde se molesto consigo mismo por no ir a buscarla, por estar allí con ella en ese momento.**_

_**Harry también le conto lo que sucedió en Francia, la castaña se sorprendió por eso, mas el ojiverde saco el pañuelo que guardaba celosamente.**_

_"AHORA EL BESO"_

_ **Tanto Harry como Hermione no supieron que es lo que les llevo el acercar sus rostros, pero sentían que era necesario, que era lo correcto. Su mirada estaba centrada en los labios del otro, se miraron ansiosamente, los centímetros estuvieron a punto de aparecer pero…**_

_***Fin de capitulo***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Eh no es cierto, continúan***_

_**El sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo a la castaña desviando su rostro provocando que Harry la besara en la mejilla.**_

_—__**Bambina ya llegue—La voz de Carlo se escucho.**_

_**Hermione sonrió feliz, el ojiverde aun aturdido desvió la mirada de la castaña para visualizar a un hombre con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pelinegro de penetrantes ojos azules y en el hombro izquierdo una maleta mientras en la mano derecha un gran ramo de Lilys, las flores favoritas de la castaña.**_

_**Harry cerro sus puños con fuerza, su seño fruncido asomo y el coraje (y celos Harry no lo niegues) aumento, mientras veía como su amiga, la madre de sus futuros hijos, su futura esposa abrazaba feliz al otro hombre**_

_**Hermione acepto las flores y conjuro un hechizo sonriendo a Carlo por el regalo**_

_**—Bastardo, aléjate de ella—Pensó furico**_

_—__**Carlo, Volviste—Grito eufórica la castaña**_

_"Carlo, ¿Por qué arruinaste mi plan? Argh ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo"_

_Ella es mía, estúpido mía_

_—**Claro bambina, siento si tarde demasiado—hablo Carlo mientras sonreía, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña**_

_"NO, mami alejate de Carlo, papi esta molesto, Vamos mami hazlo"_

ALEJATE

**_—Oh no te preocupes, no pasa nada, pero ¿arreglaste todo?—Pregunto preocupada_**

E_STUPIDO, DEJA DE ABRAZARLA. ELLA ES MIA_

**_—__Oui, ahora estare mas contigo, ¿Como se comporto esta traviesa bambina?—Carlo se alejo por un momento de la castaña mientras tocaba suavemente el vientre en espera de una patadita de bienvenida que nunca llego._**

_"No, ni caso te hare, solo mi papi y mi mami tendrán ese privilegio, tu no por que arruinaste mis planes estoy molesto contigo"_

NO TOQUES A MI BEBE ES MIO.

**_—__NO TOQUES A MI BEBE ES MIO—El grito de Harry saco de la burbuja en la que estaban Carlo y Hermione._**

**_—_Por las barbas de Merlin que dije**_**—Penso Harry al ver como la castaña fruncia las cejas viéndolo interrogante**_

_**—Bambina y el es…-Carlo, ya había visto a Harry, pero hizo caso omiso de el y se centro en la castaña. Sonrio feliz para sus adentros al ver como la castaña solo le veía a el y no al otro**_

_**—Oh, Carlo el es Harry mi mejor amigo y el padre de mi bebe—Respondió la castaña orgullosa de Harry.**_

_**—Y Harry el es Carlo, mi amigo—Carlo al escuchar las palabras hizo una mueca de disgusto**_

_**El ojiverde se acerco hasta ellos y rodeo a la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en uno de su hombros mientras con su mano izquierda masajeaba la panza de la castaña y la derecha se la ofrecía a Carlo.**_

_**Tanto Carlo como la castaña vieron de forma rara a Harry, pero la castaña se sintió cómoda entre sus brazos y suspiro acomodándose bien entre ellos.**_

_**Carlo, sonrio tristemente al percatarse de la bonita pareja que el par de "amigos" formaban. Acepto la mano que el ojiverde le tendía, pero disimulo su mueca de dolor al ver como Harry le apretaba la mano, casi tronándole sus huesos.**_

_**—Mucho gusto Carlo—Siseo Harry disimulando sus celos y enfado**_

_**—Emm..Igualmente, Hermione voy a subir mis cosas a mi habitación, con su permiso—El pelinegro se fue a las escaleras mientras que los amigos quedaban de nuevo solos en la sala**_

_**—¿Qué fue eso Harry?—Pregunto la castaña, el ojiverde solo encogió los hombros como respuesta y sonrió al sentir las pataditas de su hijo.**_

Desde ese día Harry la visitaba a diario, le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos, la acompañaba a las citas con el obstreta para ver la evolución del bebe.

Mientras Carlo hacia lo mismo que Harry. La castaña no sabia por que la competencia entre ellos dos. Si se encontraban solos se sentía la tensión entre ellos y no lo entendía pues ambos eran sus amigos. Aunque claro a uno le iba a dar un bebe mientras al otro pues tenia poco de conocerlo.

Lo mas extraño de todo es que Harry no volvió a mencionar a la pelirroja. Carlo conoció a todos los Weasley un domingo, pero Harry nunca se despego de ella ni si quiera le dirigía la palabra a la pelirroja. Suspiro cansada y se acostó a dormir, al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer con Luna.

8 mes

_"¡Mami, me quiero mover, esta tan chiquita mi casita"_

_"Cuando te besaras con mi papi"_

_"¿Por que no lo haces ahora que están solos?"_

_"apúrense que yo voy a nacer y ustedes ni siquiera un beso de piquito se han dado"_

*Fin del capitulo*

H

Y

H

Hola Chics, Gracias por leerme, espero les haya gustado el cap. Jeje mis musas son lentas últimamente, ya vamos a la recta final de la historia aunque no se preocupen todavía faltan mas cosas, como el nacimiento del pequeño Ethan Daniel, Potter Granger jeje

Nos leemos en los reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva—recuerdos**

**Dedicado a EyDren Snape quien me hizo un hermoso video de este fic, Gracias me gusto muchissssiiiiimo tu video (las que quieran ver el video esta en mi Face Nanny PGranger)**

* * *

><p><strong>Octavo mes<strong>

_"¡Mami, me quiero mover, esta tan chiquita mi casita"_

_"¿Cuando te besaras con mi papi?"_

_"¿Por que no lo haces ahora que están solos?"_

_"apúrense que yo voy a nacer y ustedes ni siquiera un beso de piquito se han dado"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mmm, ¿Qué me falta?, tengo los biberones, la ropita, la cuna, las toallas, los pañales, las cremitas para rozaduras, los mamelucos, los trajecitos completos de colores neutros por que no se que sexo es el bebe, los baberos, los calcetines, ¡oh!...que hermoso vestidito…awww ya quiero que nazcas bebé. _

_También tengo los libros de maternidad: ¿Qué hacer cuando nace un bebé? Una y mil formas de cuidar a un bebé. Nueve meses de dulce espera. El parto y el posparto, Conozca todo de un bebé. ¿Mama Primeriza? Enseñanzas básicas. Depresion Posparto ¿Por qué ocurre?, Enfermedades durante y después del embarazo. Los mil nombres y su significado. _

_Mmm… esta muy interesante, vamos a ver, con la letra A, Adriana, Anahi, Andrea, Armelia, Amanda, no, ninguno…con B, Bertha, Belinda, Beatriz, no ninguno… con C, Camelia, Carolina, Cecilia, ammm nop no me gustan…Emm Danielle, Dianely, Dalia, Delmi, Delina, nooooo esos no… con la letra E, Elena, Elisa, Eleonor, Emma. Oh me gusta… Emma Granger… Emma Potter Granger mmm suena bien. _

_Bebé si eres niña tu nombre será Emma Potter Granger _

Peet, Peet, Peet.

Un sonido proveniente de su muñeca izquierda saco de sus pensamientos a Hermione Granger. La castaña se encontraba en una tienda exclusiva para las madres, había comprado todo lo necesario para su bebé. En esta ocasión Harry no la acompañaba y no por que el ojiverde no quiera, sino por que a causa del trabajo no podía, tampoco Carlo lo hacia y es que al igual que el ojiverde ser auror era difícil.

Vio la hora que marcaba su reloj (diseñado especialmente por ella y para ella) en donde provenía el pitido, Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el reloj marcaba la 1:00 pm, su clase de maternidad empezaría a la 1:15 pm y la tienda en donde se encontraba el trayecto duraría mas de 45 minutos, aumentándole la media hora de espera para pagar todas las cosas que había seleccionado

—¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! no puede ser, llegare tarde—Murmuro alterada, nunca en su corta vida llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar sea importante o no.

Arrastrando el carrito, se dispuso a llegar hasta la fila de mujeres que pagaban diversos accesorios.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, dos pelinegros estaban alterados, especialmente uno de ojos verdes, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, en cambio el de ojos azules no mostraba su intranquilidad, pero cada dos minutos volteaba su rostro de su reloj a la carretera y viceversa.

—Ya es tarde, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Y si le paso algo? No debi dejarla sola, debi posponer esa junta, reportarme enfermo o…—Murmuraba Harry alterado, se jalaba los cabellos con fuerza pero fue interrumpido por Carlo

—Déjalo ya Potter, me mareas quédate quieto.

—¡Como quieres que este tranquilo y quieto si ella no aparece! ¡Hermione siempre a sido puntual sin importa nada!—Le grito al italiano, el cual no se inmuto por el regaño.

—Si, eso lo se, o ¿Acaso crees que no la conozco? ella también es mi amiga.

—Si tu…

—Muy bien papitos, mamitas ya es hora de ingresar al salón—Harry se vio interrumpido, por una extravagante mujer que le recordó mucho a la profesora Trelawney. Con el cabello espeso de color rubio, dos grandes ojos verdes aceitunados que daba la apariencia de ser un gato, collares por todo el cuello y la vestimenta estilo Hippie para Harry parecía mas bien la prima.

—Mamitas, papitos bienvenidos una vez más a su clase de maternidad. Ahora agarraran las colchonetas y con cuidado mamitas se sentaran empezaremos con la respiración pero antes me presentare pues por lo visto hay nuevos integrantes—La mujer dirigió una mirada a Carlo y Harry que tímidos ingresaban al lugar

—Mi nombre es Catalina Chelayne—Todas las parejas que se encontraban saludaron al unisonó—Soy instructora para mujeres en la hermosa fase llamada maternidad. Ahora conoceremos a estos dos apuestos caballeros

—Mmm mi nombre es Harry Potter.—contesto el ojiverde que parecía un niño por lo tímido e inseguro al contestar.

—El mío, Carlo Vetancourt—Respondió el pelinegro que sonrió coquetamente a la instructora la cual se ruborizo.

—Muy bien—Hablo la instructora tímidamente a causa de Carlo y la mirada penetrante que le mandaba—Pero una pregunta señores Potter y Vetancourt ¿Son Gays?

—¡¿QUÉ?—Exclamaron ambos pelinegros abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y bajando la mirada ante las risas de las demás parejas

—No, Por supuesto que no, no somos parejas—Respondió rápidamente Harry mientras Carlo asentía vigorosamente

—Nada de parejas—Corroboro Carlo alejándose de Harry mientras el ojiverde hacia una mueca de asco

—Entonces ¿que hacen aquí?—Pregunto curiosa la instructora

—Es que tenemos una amiga que esta embarazada pero por lo visto se le ha hecho tarde—Carlo hablaba mientras veía su reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda

—Nosotros solo venimos a acompañarla—Harry apoyo lo dicho por Carlo mientras asomaba por la puerta para ver si la castaña había llegado.

—Cuantos meses de gestación tiene su "amiga"—La instructora no creía ni una palabra de ambos hombres, pues ella antes había tenido casos parecidos de parejas Gays que deseaban un hijo.

—8 meses-aseguro Harry con una sonrisa

—Wow—respondió la instructora—¿Por qué hasta ahora? Se supone que las clases deben de tomarse apenas se cumple el 5 mes—Reprendió molesta

Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros, pero sonrieron.

La instructora se limito a dar la clase, sin embargo tanto Harry como Carlo no sabían que hacer, Hasta que la Catalina hablo

—Señores, si quieren ayudar a su amiga tendrán que hacer los ejercicios

—Pero no ha llegado nuestra amiga—respondió Carlo

La maestra bufo descontenta y acercándose a ambos hombres lo cuales sorprendidos vieron como ella les tomaba de la mano y los sentaba en medio de dos parejas.

—Uno de ustedes será Mamá mientras el otro le tocara ser el Papá, elijan ustedes

Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos y ambos negaron ante lo dicho por la maestra

—Muy bien entonces yo elegiré—camino hasta un montón de almohadas y tomo dos, acercándose de nuevo se los entrego a Carlo que horrorizado supo que el seria la mamá mientras Harry reía disimuladamente—Señor Potter tendrá que cuidar de su pareja, pónganse ambos como están las demás parejas.

Harry visualizo a las mujeres embarazadas unas con grandes barrigas otras no tanto, sentadas entre las piernas de los hombres, los cuales tenían ambas manos en el vientre de las mujeres cruzando las manos con su pareja. Harry dio un gemido de disgusto y vergüenza al ver lo que tendría que hacer

Carlo se sentó como las mujeres dándole la espalda al pelinegro mientras Harry con una mueca de disgusto se sentaba poniendo su mano en la improvisada barriga de embarazada de Carlo

—Juro solemnemente que esta me las pagara bien caro—Susurro Harry furioso. Carlo asentía ante lo dicho

—Te apoyo—Por primera vez desde hace dos meses los dos se ponían de acuerdo—Pero no contaremos a nadie de esto, ¿oíste?—murmuro

—A nadie—Acepto Harry mientras escuchaban a la maestra—¿Trato?

—Trato hecho—corroboro Carlo entrelazando su mano con el pelinegro.

—Ahora papitos con cuidado pónganse delante de su pareja, entrelacen las manos y díganle lo hermosa que se ve. Denle las gracias por llevar a su hijo en ese cálido lugar llamado vientre. Lo importante de esta lección es que las mamitas no pierdan la confianza, ni el autoestima háganlo, haláguenlas ahora

En toda la habitación se escuchaban innumerables murmullos sobre lo hermosa que se encuentran su pareja, las gracias, los te amo, los te adoro, los maravillosas que son, etc. Mientras las mamás lloraban, sin embargo Carlo y Harry no hacían tal cosa, la maestra molesta con ellos se acerco y simulando una voz suave tal vez empalagosa les hablo

—Cariño, tienen que decir las palabras para ayudar a la mamá—señalo a Carlo que la miraba de nuevo horrorizado mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Háganlo! ¡Si no se me van fuera!—Les regaño, obligándolos, ambos asintieron rojos de vergüenza al ver las otras parejas reprendiéndolos con la mirada al interrumpir la sesión

—Emm—Carraspeo Harry—Te…Te ves lindo…Hermoso y doy gracias por que estas a punto de dar a luz y…

—Para, para, en vez de halagarme me estas avergonzado—murmuro Carlo ruborizado

—Que quieres que yo haga ¿Eh?

—No lo se… juro que esta me las pagara caro—Susurro

—Muy bien papitos ahora de nuevo atrás, esta vez las mamitas practicaran los ejercicios de respiración… a la cuenta de tres uno…dos…tres…

Todos empezaron a practicar la respiración al igual que los hombres. Unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta la instructora abrió revelando a una Hermione con la respiración tranquila, pero riendo histéricamente al ver a Carlo y Harry juntos entrelazando sus manos en una improvisada barriga y ensayando la respiración para controlar las contracciones.

—Oh miren quien llego—Hablo la instructora—Señorita, pase, pase aun que para la próxima no permitiré que ingrese ya que la clase empezó hace una hora…tome asiento y descanse esta agitada y eso puede perjudicar al bebe—

La castaña no paraba de reír, sin embargo contesto—Vengo a acompañar a la única pareja de hombres que se encuentra en esta sala

La instructora entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreír abiertamente—Claro que si Hermione… Cariño pasa por tus hombres—

—Gracias Tía.

Ambos hombres al escuchar la conversación se levantaron a causa de la sorpresa abriendo la boca como pez fuera del agua.

—¡Que! Pero…pero… tu…tu—Harry no sabia que decir, mientras la castaña les sonrió culpable a ambos hombres

—Continuemos con la clase—dijo enérgicamente Carolina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Así que ella no es tu tía—Afirmo Carlo

—No, no lo es, pero le digo así de cariño—Contesto la castaña mientras saboreaba un helado de chocolate

—¿Por que nunca nos dijiste que estabas tomando esa clase?—Reprocho Harry a su amiga abrazándola por los hombros. Carlo a un costado rio triste tarde o temprano ambos se darán cuenta de lo que sienten.

—Porque ustedes nunca me lo permitían. Además lo empecé a tomar cuando vine a Londres, el trabajo de ambos me deja sola por horas que aproveche para tomar la clase particular con ella

—¿Y por que ahora lo tomas grupal? —Pregunto de nuevo Harry

—Porque estoy en la recta final y como vieron hay varias mujeres en mi misma situación, Tía no podía seguir dándome clases particulares

—Nos obligaste a pasar vergüenzas—Esta vez fue Carlo quien le reprocho. El trio de amigos caminaba cerca de un parque disfrutando de la tarde y saboreando un delicioso y cremoso helado que calmaba sus ansias.

—Pero eso les sirvió para trabajar juntos como equipo…¿Aun no entiendo por que se pelean por mi atención? si soy amiga de ambos—Les regaño la castaña

Los dos hombres se vieron momentáneamente todo estaba dicho con esa mirada, pelearían por ella hasta que la misma Hermione eligiera a uno de los dos.

—Bueno digamos que ambos queremos tu exclusiva compañía—Contesto Harry masajeando la enorme barriga de la castaña, que a la luz del crepúsculo se veía hermosa. Una sensación rara se instalo en su estomago, como mariposas revoloteando, sensación que nunca había sentido ni siquiera con Ginny.

—Ay aja…Esa no es excusa

—Pero dime bambina, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?—Pregunto curioso Carlo sonriendo cálidamente a la castaña, sonrisa que provoco el entrecejo fruncido de Harry.

La castaña se detuvo mirando tiernamente la imagen de una mujer con un bebe en brazos mientras lo alimentaba. Ambos hombres visualizaron lo mismo teniendo el mismo pensamiento. Hermione seria una buena madre

—Porque estaba comprando algunas cosas—fue la respuesta de la castaña que no apartaba la vista del bebé

—¿Cuales?

—¿En donde están? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos pelinegros

—Oh utilice mi bolso multiusos, así que aquí están—La castaña sacudió el bultito rosado de lentejuelas, su mas preciado tesoro y compañero de viajes.—¿Y saben con que me encontré?

—¿Con que?—Preguntaron de nuevo curiosos

—Con un libro—Respondió la castaña sonriendo feliz mientras ambos hombres estallaban en carcajadas.

—No es novedad—Contestaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo, últimamente ambos hombres tenían los mismos pensamientos que por supuesto se les hacia raro. Sin saber que esto era obra de un travieso bebé

La castaña cruzo los brazos mientras los miraba molesta y sin darles tiempo a nada les propino un buen zape en donde ambos exclamaron dolorosamente. Se alejo de ambos y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una parada donde pidió un taxi, su helado se lo había terminado.

Los hombres no reaccionaron a tiempo y vieron como ella se alejaba en el taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginevra Weasley caminaba en por las calles de Londres, su andar delicado revelaba una buena figura. Vestía Jeans de mezclilla, combinada con una blusa verde manzana de ligero escote.

Estaba llegando a su sala de reunión que cada dos meses se organizaba para las modelos. Caminaba cerca de un oscuro callejón, podía haberse aparecido o tomar un taxi pero necesitaba caminar

Aunque ella era muy hermosa, con ese cabello rojo fuego, su semblante estaba decaído. Llevaba dos meses sin ver o platicar con Harry a solas, desde que se entero que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada de su ex novio y que este se encontraba en las nubes por el embarazo.

Reía triste, era una completa estúpida, tuvo su oportunidad para remediar la situación con el ojiverde pero como siempre su ambición de tener mas, de ser reconocida por ella misma y no por ser la novia del niño que vivió, la cegó.

Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ella sabia que no era compatible con el ojiverde, el héroe del mundo mágico, no… nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria.

Las lagrimas estaban a punto de surgir para recorrer sus ruborizadas mejillas cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba en la pared, quiso gritar pero una mano se lo impidió y una voz ronca susurro en su oído. Temblando de miedo escucho, a la vez que tanteaba en busca de su varita pero otra mano se lo impidió

—Quieta muñeca, te vendrás conmigo

A los pocos minutos un griterío se escucho de varias personas por lo que pudo distinguir mujeres, en ese momento Ginny Weasley solo fue consiente de unos labios fríos como el hielo pero cálidos como la lava hirviendo al mismo tiempo que tuvieron contacto con los suyos.

El hombre profundizo el beso, y el griterío se dejo de escuchar, su respiración se agito y un gemido provino de su propia boca. Llevo sus manos hasta sentir un sedoso cabello que por la oscuridad no distinguía su color. Atontada sentía como la calidez de ese extraño la complementaba. Sin saber lo que sucedía nada mas se percato del tirón directo en su ombligo. Se había desaparecido a otro lugar y el Extraño ya no estaba a su lado.

***Fin de Capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Toc..toc..Hola ¿hay alguien allí?, ¿Nadie? Bueno solo vengo a dejar este capitulo que dividiré en dos partes, mi excusa es tan pésima que no es necesario decírselas solo tengan en cuenta que no me olvidare de la historia así tarde años en publicar**

**Aprecio sus comentarios y bienvenidos a los nuevos**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Quién es el hombre que ataco a Ginny?**

**¿Qué sucederá con la castaña, Perdonara a los dos pelinegros?**

** la pregunta del millón ¿Quién fue el o la besada? ¿Seria acaso Ginny, Hermione, Harry o Carlo? Pongan a trabajar su cheto y el ganador obtendrá un millón de dólares**

**Ja, ¿se lo creían? Pues no, no habrá un millón pero habrá premio sorpresa**

**a las chicas que dejan comentarios mil gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva—recuerdos**

**Dedicado a Eydren Snape**

* * *

><p><strong>8 mes segunda parte<strong>

"_Mami, ¡ugh! Tengo sed"_

"_Que chiiiicooo lugaarr ay ya no quepo"_

"_Me muevo a la izquierda y no hay espacio"_

"_Me muevo a la derecha y no hay espacio"_

"_Mami"_

"_Mami"_

"_TENGO SEEEEEDDDD"_

"_TENGO SEEEEEDD"_

—Shiii tranquilo bebé, tranquilo—La castaña ya había ingresado a la casa después de dejar a esos dos idiotas en el parque, sentía a su bebe muy inquieto. Las pataditas eran mas frecuentes, pero entonces un horrible dolor le saco el aire.

—Ay Por Merlin Me duele uff uff—Una contracción le quito el aire. Recordando las clases con tía de cómo manejar su respiración, poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, pero otro dolor la asustó. Aterrorizada por estar sola en casa, salió para pedir un taxi pero el dolor no la dejaba respirar. A punto de desmayarse sintió unos brazos que la apretaban y unos gritos a lo lejos escuchaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Por tu culpa se fue

—¿Perdón mi culpa? fue tuya

—Silencio señores

Luna, Harry Carlo y Ron caminaban hasta llegar en la casa de Hermione. Desde que se fue Hermione tanto Carlo como Harry se echaban la bolita culpando al otro. Luna y Ron los encontraron a dos calles, fueron de visita para ver a Hermione y de paso ayudarla con la decoración del cuarto del bebe. Hermione había decidido quedarse a vivir en su casa, a pesar de que Harry la trataba de persuadir para vivir en su departamento, mas Hermione testaruda negaba. Interiormente Carlo se alegraba de que la castaña no decidiera vivir con Potter.

A pocos metros de la casa, la vieron salir y bajar los escalones apresurada. Ron sonrió pensando que ella los había visto grito su nombre.

—¡Hermione!—Luna también se alegro de verla e imito el acto de su novio, sin embargo frunció el entrecejo al ver que la castaña no les hacia caso.

Harry se percato de que algo malo le ocurría, no era normal que saliera apresurada a la casa. Sin proponerlo, dejando atrás a sus amigos y a Carlo, corrió hasta llegar a ella antes que cayera directo al piso. Luna asustada grito, Carlo al igual que Ron fueron tras Harry mientras el pelinegro trataba de que la castaña abriera los ojos.

—Vamos, bonita despierta—Esas eran las suplicas que Harry hacia a Hermione

Ron detuvo un taxi y con ayuda de Harry ingresaron a Hermione, el ojiverde sentía su corazón salir desbocado al ver que ella no despertaba, la mecía cual niña, le susurraba en el oído que despertarse. Cuando llegaron al hospital un desesperado Harry Potter les grito a unas enfermeras por ayuda. La castaña había medio despertado y sonrió al ver a Harry cerca de ella, el ojiverde bajo su cabeza y aliviado el aire ingreso de nuevo a sus pulmones, sin pensarlo solo se dejo llevar uniendo sus labios con la castaña que en medio de su sopor le correspondió.

Una energía eléctrica recorrió a ambos, desde los labios hasta la punta de los pies, los labios suaves de Hermione eran como un manjar para Harry. El beso que empezó como algo suave, cálido, delicado, con temor a que fuera solo un sueño se profundizo sin querer. La castaña al sentir la delicada lengua de Harry recorrer sus labios, le permitió la entrada, llevándola a un nivel demasiado afrodisiaco. El beso fue el mejor que tanto Harry como Hermione habían recibido. Un leve carraspeo les saco de la burbuja en el cual ambos estaban.

Un hombre vestido de blanco con el cabello negro corto y un bigote, les veía divertidos y tanto Harry como Hermione se ruborizaron pero al verse a los ojos una complicidad que antes existían entre ellos se profundizo, un lazo invisible los unió, y los corazones latían en un mismo ritmo, ocasionando que ellos sonrieran felices.

—OH MI…¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDIÓ CON USTEDES DOS?—El grito de Ron los volvió a sacar de su burbuja personal, Hermione lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry lo miro molesto, pero fue el doctor quien hablo.

—Señores, me avisaron que había una emergencia, pero veo que la señorita esta en perfectas condiciones—La castaña se separo un poco del pecho de Harry que aun la sostenía entre sus brazos, para visualizar a las enfermeras reír pícaramente, un par de ancianos sonreírles cálidamente, una señora de cara estirada viéndolos feamente y una niña con la boca abierta mientras su amiguito hacia una mueca de asco en su rostro y un sinfín de personas entrar y salir del hospital. La castaña sonrió tímidamente y ruborizada aun sin percatarse que esta en los brazos de Harry, que reía al ver los ojos curiosos de Hermione ver todo a su alrededor y como estos se abrían ya consientes de donde estaban

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento, ¡ay por Merlín que vergüenza!

—No se preocupe señorita, vamos a mi consultorio para revisarla, Ah por cierto soy Ruben McCarty—El doctor le sonrió cálidamente, mientras empezaba a caminar.

La castaña asintió, y fue allí cuando se percato que estaba entre los fuertes brazos de Harry.

—Me—Carraspeo—Me podrías bajar…por favor—La cara de la castaña estaba rojísima y sino fuera por que el susurro lo escucho Harry, nadie se había dado cuenta que había hablado. El ojiverde negó y empezó a caminar aun con la castaña en sus brazos, una enfermera tenía la silla de ruedas para poner a la castaña pero al ver la reacción de Harry suspiro como una adolescente enamoradiza. Ron suspiro, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Yo voy con ustedes—Dijo Ron

—Claro—Contesto Harry sin detenerse

Hermione no pudo decirle que no, pues Harry se le había adelantado.

Una vez dentro del consultorio, Hermione fue sentada en una silla, Harry estaba disgustado por que la quería sentir cerca de el. Pero fue la mirada de advertencia de la castaña que la dejo sentarse, sola.

El doctor le pregunto que es lo que le había sucedido. Ella le dijo que había sentido un dolor horrible en el vientre. El doctor apuntaba mientras Harry y Ron escuchaban.

—Bueno señora, es evidente que esta en el octavo mes, es lógico que sintiera esos dolores ¿aun siente los movimientos del bebe?

—Si, pero ningún movimiento del bebe me dejo sin aire y desmayada—Pregunto Hermione confundida

—Ah eso es porque esta en la etapa de las contracciones, al llegar al octavo mes y parte del noveno las mujeres embarazadas siente las contracciones falsas. Eso sucedió con usted…pero ninguno lleva hasta el punto de desmayarse por un lapso de 20 minutos

—¿Y eso es malo?—Pregunto Harry mientras Hermione empezaba a quedar pálida, el pelirrojo al percatarse de eso le agarro la mano apretándola suavemente y sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

—Las respuestas señor…

—Potter

—Señor Potter, se los comunicare a continuación pero antes tengo que descartar mi suposiciones—El Doctor saco una especie de formatos, era el historial de Hermione, pero había algo raro en ellos, la información estaba incompleta.

—Dígame señora Potter—Ron oculto su carcajada al escuchar el apellido pero tanto Harry como Hermione mostraron su sorpresa en el rostro mas el doctor no les permitió corregir el error pues siguió hablando interesado en una información que Harry no tenia conocimiento.—¿ Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada?

—A los 3 meses de gestación, doctor—Respondió Hermione segura, mientras Harry la veía con la boca abierta.

—¿Y como se entero de ello? ¿Realizo una prueba casera? ¿Análisis de sangre?—Las preguntas fueron contestadas por Hermione negando cada una en silencio. Ron analizo las preguntas y recordó un información muy valiosa que Hermione le obligo a callar, abrió los ojos sorprendido y preparado para la reacción de Harry

—Entonces señorita ¿Cómo se entero?

—Estuve a punto de abortar—contesto la castaña mientras un lívido Harry veía a Hermione y su pancita para luego volver a repetir muchas veces la misma acción.

—¡¿Qué?—El grito que lanzo Harry asusto a la castaña y al doctor-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione?

—Harry—Hermione negaba con la cabeza—yo…yo..

—¡Contesta Hermione! ¡¿Por que me lo ocultaste?¡ ¡yo soy el padre tengo derecho a saber que sucedió, lo tengo! ¡Maldición!

—Señor Potter le ruego que se retire, cualquier duda con la señora será respondida ahora, quería respuestas señor pues aquí están—El Doctor regañaba a Harry mientras Ron hacia todo lo posible para calmarlo, y Hermione lloraba en silencio pidiendo perdón al ojiverde en su mirada.

—Pero…—

—Silencio señor Potter, mire como tiene a su esposa ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera lo que le sucede? Es usted un irresponsable

—Pero…—

—Ya Harry tranquilo, escuchemos al doctor, pero la próxima vez que hagas lo mismo te matare a golpes ¿entendiste?—La sutil y tranquila amenaza de Ron, provoco que Harry se diera cuenta de sus actos, maldiciéndose a si mismo, se agacho en donde la castaña que lloraba, quiso abrazarla pero una mano lo aparto

El doctor molesto al ver que la castaña se agitaba llamo a una enfermera para darle unos tranquilizantes a la chica, esta llego apartando al ojiverde.

Después de un momento, una vez que todos estuvieron tranquilos el doctor empezó con su interrogatorio pero antes fulmino con la mirada a Harry que seguía en silencio escuchando.

—¿Como sucedió?—Pregunto suavemente el doctor.

Hermione no quería contestar, pero Ron le tomo su mano animándola, Harry a pesar de todo le sonrió.

—Yo….Estaba en mi oficina, leyendo unos documentos pero cansada de estar sentada me pare y empecé a andar, no me fije de la engrampadora tirada en el piso, tropecé cayéndome sentada… después solo…sentí…inmenso dolor, la sangre fluía entre mis piernas y al final… me desmaye. Desperté en una habitación, una doctora revisaba mis pulsaciones y luego…me soltó la bomba.

Harry no podía creer lo que a Hermione, su amiga, la madre de su bebe sufrió sola. _Eres un maldito Potter _pensó_ la dejaste sola, con esa carga encima._

El doctor siguió hablando mas Harry no escuchaba, su mirada estaba sentada en la castaña que delicadamente sobaba su vientre.

—¿Y Después que hizo?—El doctor analizaba lo escuchado, percatándose que allí estaba el error.

—Bueno seguí mi rutina normal.

—Oh ya veo, ¿Y el señor Potter no sabía nada?

—No, el señor Potter y yo estábamos distanciados—Hermione no le vio el caso desmentir al doctor si este seguía con que ellos eran un matrimonio.

—Mmmhhmm…Señora Potter descubrí el error, usted sufrió un casi aborto, pero no le dijeron que debía descansar. Una mujer embarazada cuando tiene complicaciones, en los nueves meses debe tomar descanso obligatorio. Por lo visto usted siguió trabajando hasta que su jefe le dio el descanso obligatorio de la empresa ¿o me equivoco?

La castaña asintió.

—Que irresponsabilidad de la doctora que la atendió, debió de advertirle sobre las consecuencias y usted igual fue una irresponsable debió decirle a su obstetra que sufrió un casi aborto pero dígame ¿después del trimestre se sintió mal, algún dolor, mareo, nauseas, después de lo previsto?

La castaña negó suavemente con la cabeza, parecía una niña pequeña siendo regañada por no hacer bien la tarea.

—Ok, entonces le pediré que se tome esto—El doctor empezó a escribir en un papel para seguidamente entregárselo a Hermione que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero… ¿Descanso obligatorio? ¿Es lo único que me receta?—Pregunto incrédula la castaña

—En necesario, si quiere que su bebe nazca a los nueve meses. Es peligroso si nace ahora.

—Yo vigilare que lo cumpla—Hablo al fin Harry preocupado.

—Yo también—Se añadió Ron—y no me veas así Mione, que es por tu bien.

—Señores Potter, señor—Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose al pelirrojo—Eso es todo por hoy, siga al pie de la letra la receta, Señora Potter.—el doctor se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, el trió dorado salió del consultorio, Hermione aturdida, Ron preocupado por lo que escucho, aunque él estuvo presente, aun así al recordar cuando la vio pálida y ojerosa en una cama, le causo escalofríos. Harry se sentía culpable y un reverendo idiota por la vergüenza que tuvieron que pasar. A lo lejos divisaron a Luna y a Carlo.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio, la enfermera ingreso. El doctor permanecía sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta

—¿Terminaste?—Pregunto cautelosa la mujer

—Si—Respondió fríamente el doctor

—¿Y que haremos ahora?—La enfermera fue acercándose poco a poco al escritorio de madera

—Solo esperar a que el plazo se cumpla.

—Sigue la fase dos…

—Si, Desechar a los peones. Ginevra Weasley mi próximo objetivo…-El doctor al darse la vuelta, se mostro ante la enfermera que resulto ser Pansy Parkinson, sonrió mientras Pansy con un movimiento de varita desechaba su uniforme para mostrarse como una alta ejecutiva.

—Draco ya es hora—El doctor cambio su vestimenta con un movimiento de varita

—Vamos por la comadreja menor—Salieron disimuladamente del hospital, mientras el verdadero doctor aparecía sentado en su oficina sin percatarse de nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía dormir daba vueltas en su cama. La sensación en sus labios aun lo sentía. ¿Como es posible que se dejara besar? Que le dio valor para aceptar el beso.

No podía ignorar que las mariposas en su estomago estaba revoloteando sin parar _¿Ahora que Hago? _Pensó llevando su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón sintiendo como este estaba agitado.

Hermione, se encontraba en su cama. Aun lado de ella en una litera se encontraba Harry para vigilarla a que cumpla lo recetado por el doctor.

Después de una gran discusión entre quien se quedaba con la castaña decidieron que por días la vigilaría, lógicamente la castaña protesto pues no era una niña sin embargo fue Luna quien la hizo entrar en razón.

Y ahora estaba acostada a pocos metros de su amigo, el que últimamente le robaba suspiros. Se movió ligeramente mas el sonido fue escuchado por Harry

—Hermione ¿Estas despierta?—susurro Harry

—No Harry, estoy durmiendo—contesto Hermione girando los ojos por la pregunta del pelinegro

—Ah—Contesto Harry

—¿Que es lo que quieres Harry?—Pregunto suavemente la castaña

—Pedirte perdón, por todo.

La voz afligida de Harry, fue respondida por una sonrisita

—No tienes que Harry, no es tu culpa nada…Bueno pensándolo bien si eres culpable

—¿De que?—Harry se levanto de la litera y se acerco a la cama de la castaña. Ella en medio de la oscuridad vio la silueta de Harry, sin pensarlo hizo a un lado la sabana que la cubría permitiendo la entrada al ojiverde, que ni tonto ni perezoso acepto ingresando en la gran cama y jalando a Hermione entre sus brazos, pero la panza de Hermione la obligaba a acostarse lateralmente, obligándolo a el a ponerse en la misma posición. Esa posición era demasiado intimo para Hermione, pero Harry ni siquiera se percato de eso

—De…No comprarme mí Helado de Vainilla, cuando estaba en oferta—Harry que estaba preocupado estallo de risa al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña. Hermione se estremeció al sentir la vibración de la risa en su espalda.

—¿Que? Pero si te compre el de chocolate—Hablo Harry mostrando falsa indignación.

—Pero yo también quería el de vainilla, se me antojo el de vainilla—La castaña hacia una rabieta como niña pequeña mientras Harry sonreía—Sera tu culpa si el bebe nace con cara de helado.

—Bueno…Esta bien, mañana te compro el helado pequeña princesa.

—¡Oye! Sabes que odio que me llames de esa forma—La castaña volteo ligeramente su rostro frunciendo el seño. El ojiverde se enterneció y llevo su mano tocando la frente de la chica suavizándolo en el acto

—Y tú sabes que solamente eres mi princesa—Contesto Harry.

Hermione se mordió su labio nerviosa y Harry al ver esa acción le dio un beso de nuevo involuntariamente a la castaña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Jijijiji, la segunda fase ya se cumplió jajaja"_

"_Lo tenía fríamente calculado"_

"_Ahora si a la boda."_

"_Un mes mas, solo uno y el plan estará completo"_

"_Síganme los buenos."_

"_Aunque cuando mami hablo de helado, se me antojo uno de fresa mmmmm de vainilla, ¡rico! de chocolate ahhh se me hace agua la boca"_

"_Tengo hambre, hambre"_

"_Mami, hambre"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El beso se vio cortado por el bebe que pateó fuertemente al vientre de la chica.

—OUH—emitió Hermione asustando al ojiverde

—¿Que paso? ¿Te duele algo? Vamos al hospital—Harry se estaba parando de la cama mientras ayudaba buscaba sus zapatos

Pero Hermione aun acostada en la cama rio divertida, deteniendo en su perorata a Harry

—¿De que te ríes?

—Harry, estoy bien, solo fue el bebé, Parece que esta pilla tiene hambre. Ayúdame a bajar en la cocina.

Harry sonrió aliviado y divertido a la vez mientras ayudaba a la castaña, la cual se coloco una bata encima y despacio bajaron en la cocina. Allí se preparo un sándwich y saco el bote de dos litros de helado de chocolate, el ojiverde solo negaba con la cabeza mientras comía su helado.

—Hermione –La castaña lo vio, sonriendo aun con la cuchara en la boca—Se que hemos visto todo para el bebe, la ropa, los accesorios, la habitación que por cierto gracias a tu buen gusto esta quedando bonito. Pero…

—Pero…—Hermione le vio curiosa

—¿No te da curiosidad saber el sexo del bebe?—La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida mas luego sonrió maternalmente

—No, es lo que Dios quiera, cualquiera de los dos siendo niña o niño, yo lo voy a querer ¿tu no?

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, no me entiendes lo que sucede es que sino te da curiosidad, pues ¿que nombre le pondríamos sino sabemos si es niña o niño?

—Oh nombres…¡Ah! Por cierto tú y Carlo se burlaron de mis compras entre ellos un libro…

—Pero Hermione eso no es novedad…-Le interrumpió Harry

—Un libro para nombres de bebé—Termino Hermione mientras un azorado Harry se disculpaba con ella.

—Ah…oh…eh…

—Si Harry el libro tiene esas letras—Estallo en carcajadas la castaña mientras Harry le veía molesto cruzándose de brazos-Pero a mi me gusto el nombre de Emma, si es niña… si es niño no lo se.

—Emma…—Susurro Harry—…Emma Lilian…Emma Jane Potter Granger…Me gusta

—¿Verdad que si?

—¿Y si es niño?—Pregunto Harry mientras raspaba el bote de helado

—Te dije que no lo se—Contesto Hermione rodando los ojos

—Oh, lo mas común es que tenga mi primer nombre… ya sabes, mi abuelo se llamaba Charlus, y a mi padre le puso James Charlus, mi padre me puso a mi Harry James, ¿pero el bebé?...

—No Harry, quiero que mi bebé tenga un nombre original, nada de generaciones—Negó Hermione, no permitiría que su bebé sufra de nombres raros como el de ella, ni de generaciones como el de Harry

—Esta bien—Acepto Harry

Se quedaron un rato platicando sobre posibles nombres sin llegar a un acuerdo, mas el nombre que ambos les atrajo para niña fue Emma, para niño estaban entre Ethan, Edward, Logan, Richard.

Subieron en la habitación de la castaña, en donde ambos se acostaron quedando en la misma posición de antes y es entonces cuando la castaña le llovió las dudas pues Harry la volvió a besar de manera sorpresiva. _¿Qué es lo que Harry siente por mi? ¿Es por que de verdad siente algo o por el bebe? ¿Qué siento yo por él para aceptar sus besos? ¿seguirá enamorado de Ginny? Y lo más importante ¿que ocurrió la noche que concebimos a nuestro bebé?_

Aun con dudas Hermione se durmió entre los brazos de Harry, mientras que en dentro de ella un bebe reía feliz, festejando su victoria

"_Poco a poco mami…Poco a poco y todo será como debió ser"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Donde estoy?_

_¿Que es este lugar?_

—¡AUXILIO!

El grito de una mujer se escucho en los bosques oscuros de Bulgaria. Ginebra Weasley caminaba asustada, el débil lumus de su varita no le permitía ver en donde se encontraba.

Después del beso con ese desconocido y del tirón en su ombligo, no volvió a verlo, la oscuridad no hacia el trabajo mas fácil. Ella nunca le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, tantos años teniendo a hermanos que la sobreprotegían obligándola a que no le tema a la negra noche.

Pero estando en un lugar el cual no conocía, con el sonido del búho persiguiéndola por doquier, por primera vez en su vida se asusto como una niña.

Llevaba mas de media hora caminando, sus pies enfundados en tacones le lastimaban.

Estaba cansada y sedienta, sabía que su familia no se preocuparía por ella pues esa noche viajaría a Hungría para la colección primavera-verano de su agencia en la cual trabajaba.

Ahora se equivocaba por la forma en que se despidió de su madre, antes de irse peleo con ella, ambas de carácter extremadamente fuerte no se rendían, por lo mismo Ginny se fue cerrando con un portazo la puerta y hundiéndose en su miseria al pensar en Harry.

—¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORRO!

Ni un alma en pena había en ese lugar, las lagrimas por primera vez aparecieron, el sonido de unas pisadas la alertaron y estando en guardia blandió su varita cual guerrera _espero no haber perdido la agilidad_ pensó

De entre las sombras una figura masculina se dibujo ante ella, la sorpresa de saber quien era esa persona le hizo emitir un gritito, mas nunca bajo la guardia.

—Tu…¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cumpliendo con mi trabajo—Respondió el hombre blandiendo igual su varita

—Pero Neville…

—Cállate, te vendrás conmigo Ginny

—Lo harás te guste o no—La voz autoritaria del hombre la dejo con la boca abierta distracción que aprovecho Neville—Expelliarmus—el hechizo mando lejos a Ginny ella aun aturdida por el golpe escucho su sentencia—Desmayus

La oscuridad fue el único testigo, de que Neville Longbottom blandió su varita frente a su amiga, la cargo desmayada y susurrando un lo siento se desaparecio con ella en brazos.

***Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Hola! Bueno pues he aquí el otro capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿alguien se imaginaba a Draco como el Doctor? Si se pregunta por que el actuar de ellos tanto de Neville como el de Draco tiene una explicación.**

**Chance y el viernes publique**

**Ah pero les dejo adelanto**

Toda la familia Weasley felicitaba a los recién comprometidos, los abrazos iban y venia, entonces Hermione emitió un grito asustándolos

Creo que Rompi Fuente

Argh el bebe aaayyy esta por nacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Potter ¿que rayos haces?

Trae tu maldito trasero aquí

Estupido no dejare que me vuelvas a tocar, maldito idiota esto duele ¡lárgate!... no no te vayas Harry…no me dejes sola

Te amo….Te he amado siempre pero nunca me quise dar cuenta

**Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos a la proxima**


	12. Chapter 12

**v Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva—recuerdos**

**Dedicado a todas las lectoras, las que comentan y las que no, los alertas, favoritos etc. ya pronto llegamos al final de esta historia, las que aun tienen dudas pronto se aclararan, con respecto a Neville, Pansy, Draco y Ginny dentro de poco se sabra el gran misterio que les envuelven.**

**Gracias chicas por su apoyo y si mas les dejo con el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noveno mes<strong>

El sol alumbraba la enorme habitación dándole un aspecto mas vivaz y alegre, las risas se multiplicaban varias veces por el eco de aquel lugar.

—Ay no, no Ya Harry, ya –reia una divertida castaña, manchada con pintura. Detrás de ella un pelinegro blandía su brocha como si fuera una espada

—Ah no, esa me la debes. Mira como dejaste mi cabello—Se quejo el pelinegro, tocándose el cabello mientras cuidadosamente como un león se acercaba a Hermione.

—¡Egocéntrico!—Grito divertida Luna estando en los brazos de Ron que se reía a grandes carcajadas.

—¡Hey!—Protesto Harry—No soy egocéntrico…solo cuido mi imagen. ¿Qué dirá la prensa si ve al niño que vivió todo sucio?—rezongo falsamente

—Diría que eres un pordiosero ¿no es así Potter?—La voz que se escucho en ese instante provenía de otro pelinegro que tenia una sonrisa ladeada de burla hacia Harry

—¡Carlo!—Exclamo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, mientras trataba de quitarse la pintura que tenia en su nariz y parte de su mejilla derecha ocasionado por Harry.—Que bueno que llegaste ¿podrías ayudarme con la comida?—Pregunto sacudiendo sus ojillos como un perrito.

—No Hermione, no hagas esa cara—musito el pelinegro, por que la castaña se salía con la suya—

—¿Puedes?...¿puedes? ¿puedes? ¿si?—rogo la castaña, batiendo sus alargadas pestaña mostrándole un puchero en los labios

—De acuerdo—Contesto resignado Carlo mientras sonreía a la chica para después darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación mas asomo su cabeza divertido y murmuro—Esta hermosa la habitación para el bebe—Acto seguido desapareció rumbo a las escaleras

—Muy bien ¡Vamos a Comer!—Grito Ron feliz, con solo escuchar que harían algo de comer, sin pensarlo se fue tras el pelinegro mientras su novia solo negaba divertida y seguía a Ron.

—Vamos a comer Harry—Susurro cautelosa la castaña mientras Harry veía extasiado la habitación que decoraron para el bebe.

Spoiler: ..

El lugar tenia una cunita pegado a la pared hecho de madera de cedro, las sabanas eran blancas, acomodadas perfectamente para dar la bienvenida al nuevo integrante. A la izquierda se encontraba el armario, donde guardada estaba toda la ropa del bebe.

Arriba de la misma se encontraba sentado un tierno peluche de felpa en forma de conejito extendiendo sus patitas como dispuesto a dar un abrazo. El peluche era regalo de Carlo, que al igual que la castaña creían que el bebe era niña, mientras Harry había dejado un gran peluche en forma de perro de color blanco dentro de la cuna. El ojiverde creía fervientemente que el bebe seria varoncito como tradición de los Potters, el primogénito siempre era varón.

A la derecha de la cuna se encontraba la ventana que tenia unas cortinas blancas abiertas, permitiendo la entrada de los rayos de sol. A un lado de la ventana se encontraba una mecedora para que Hermione se sentara a dar pecho al bebe. Luego le seguía otra ventana adornada de la misma forma que la otra. Así mismo se encontraba un estante repleto de juguetes, peluches y adornos para el bebe

A la izquierda del armario estaba la puerta que permitía la entrada a la habitación

Pero lo mas impresionante no era, lo que contenía la habitación, sino la decoración en las paredes, el techo era de color blanco mientras que la pared tenia un tono melón, pero antes de llegar al techo se encontraban dibujados nubes y en diferentes tonalidades de azul estaba pintado el cielo.

En donde se encontraba la cuna arriba rezaba una frase que decía: "Sueña conmigo…" Esa hermosa frase que tanto la castaña como el pelinegro pintaron.

—Hermosa ¿no lo crees?—Indago Hermione a Harry el cual viéndola de reojo asintió a su respuesta.

—El bebe será afortunado de tener una habitación para el solo—Susurro Harry.

El tono en que lo dijo, preocupo a Hermione. Vio como el bajaba la cabeza y negaba para luego sonreír abiertamente. La castaña poso su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras el ojiverde rodeaba con su brazo a la castaña.

—Vamos a comer Harry—Volvió a susurrar la castaña

—Por supuesto—Respondió el ojiverde—Pero antes—El gritito de Hermione fue ahogado por una risa del muchacho. Harry la había alzado en sus brazos para sacarla de la habitación y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Donde un penetrante olor a comida recién hecha les daba la bienvenida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dormía Tranquilamente, su respirar era pausado, al dejar la puerta abierta a causa del calor permitió la entrada de dos sombras que caminaban sigilosamente, aunque no era necesario pues se habían puesto un hechizo silenciador que aun que hablaran la persona dormida no despertaría.

Tan sigilosamente se acercaron hasta la cama, agitando sus varitas al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que una cubeta llena de chocolate apareciera flotando cerca del techo mientras que otra de plumas se encontraba a lado de la primera cubeta, en su rostro apareció un pico de pollo, en el cabecero de su cama estaba escrito : "comienza la guerra"

Las dos sombras riendo en fuertes carcajadas salían sigilosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un simple hechizo, mientras que bajaban despacio la escalera, para ir en la puerta principal y agarrar una caja envuelta de papel de regalo.

Subieron despacio de nuevo las escaleras mas en esta ocasión a causa de un cuadro uno de ellos se lastimo su hombro, profiriendo un fuerte sonido en la casa.

Después de una mirada de advertencia por su compañero, terminaron subiendo los escalones que faltaban para pararse frente la puerta de color lila y hablar en susurros, el que sujetaba la caja, se agacho brevemente mientras lo dejaba a un lado de la puerta.

Continuaron su platica y se alejaron de aquella puerta ingresando a la habitación hecha para un bebe. Comenzaron a cambiarse la ropa para dormir en las improvisadas camas que conjuraron.

Segundos después la puerta se abría permitiendo la entrada de una mujer embarazada. Que asustada profirieron un grito mientras ellos reían pues la mujer se tapaba los ojos con sus dos manos y ellos se ponían el pijama para dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba ya dos horas parada, estaba cansada tenia mucho sueño pero los movimientos del bebe no cesaba, ¿acaso cree el bebe que ella no duerme? Que tenga una fiesta en su barriga no significa que no le deje descansar. Mas últimamente se sentía demasiado incomoda, no podía acostarse ya que sentía sus riñones ser aplastados lo que la obligaba ir al baño rápidamente, no podía sentarse pues a veces creía que aplastaba la cabecita de su bebe, y tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo parada ya que se cansaba con facilidad.

—Oh bebe hermoso, nace ya te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, prometo no quejarme cuando te cambie el pañal pero ya nace—Rogo la castaña mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga.

Un sonido proveniente de la entrada la alertó, camino dispuesta a averiguar que sucedía, sin embargo unos susurros se escucharon cerca de su puerta, se quedo quieta sin provocar sonido alguno, solo para escuchar con atención lo que los susurros decían.

—Ya esta listo—Era la voz de un hombre ligeramente ronca

—Si, todo esta listo para mañana. No te imaginas la sorpresa que se llevara—Contesto otra voz esta parecía mas bien divertida

—¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?—Pregunto la primera voz con un matiz de preocupación que Hermione percato.

—Si, por supuesto. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –Contesto la segunda voz soñadoramente.

—Pero ¿estas seguro?

—Que si hombre, si estoy seguro—contesto exasperado la segunda voz—Se que es un paso importante en la vida y ella es todo para mi—Termino diciendo en un suspiro.

—Oh bueno, yo…Felicidades

—Gracias—respondió sincera la segunda voz—Oye, a todo esto ¿que hacemos aquí enfrente del cuarto de….?

—Shhhh… ¡Cállate!... no quiero que nadie me escuche

—¿Por que?—Pregunto confundido

—Por que hace días que duermo aquí—Respondió el otro mientras Hermione tenia la respiración pausada pero abriendo los ojos de sorpresa. Tal parece que el bebe igual escuchaba ya que sus pataditas dejaron de sentirse.

—¿Que? ¿Como se te ocurre?—interrogo con enfado la segunda voz

_Un momento, esa voz se me hace conocida, que digo voz, ese tono de enfado es de ¿Ron? ¿Qué hace Ron aquí?_

La castaña decidida a saber que era lo que sucedía dentro de su casa, enfadada abrió su puerta solo para percatarse como la habitación que iba a pertenecer a su bebe se cerraba.

Cruzada de brazos camino despacio sin hacer ningún ruido hasta llegar a la habitación en el cual no se escuchaba nada. Hechizo silenciador era lo que las personas intrusas habían puesto.

Mas molesta que la señora Weasley, agarro el pomo de la puerta girándolo y descubriendo como dos hombre se desnudaban frente a ella, la castaña profirió un grito asustado mientras involuntariamente llevaba sus manos hasta sus ojos tapándoselos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? ¿Y por que están desnudándose en el cuarto de MI bebe?—Exigió la castaña mientras los hombres divertidos se reían a grandes carcajadas.

—Hermione—escucho la voz que se le hacia muy familiar—Todo esta bien, no hay que preocuparse, no somos ladrones si es lo que te preocupa

—¿Harry?—Pregunto suavemente la castaña mientras cautelosamente bajaba sus manos de su rostro

—Si, Hermione somos nosotros—hablo la segunda voz que pertenecía al pelirrojo Ron.

—¿Ron?¿Harry?¿Que rayos hacen aquí?—Pregunto la castaña enfadada y cruzada de brazos

—Nosotros…Bueno yo…

—Todo es culpa de él—Exclamo el pelirrojo señalando a Harry

—Si, yo…pero…

—Quiero saber respuestas AHORA—Demando la castaña mientras fruncía mas su entrecejo molesto y moviendo ligeramente el pie izquierdo.

—Es que bueno, yo—La explicación del ojiverde se vio interrumpida por el grito asustado de Carlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione olvido momentáneamente a Harry, pues al escuchar el grito de Carlo, a duras penas salió de la habitación del bebe, para ver a un Carlo vestido de ¿Pollo? ¿Pato? ¿Ornitorrinco? ¿Qué clase de ave era?

Carlo, asustado volteo a ver a Hermione que preocupada a pasos lentos se acercaba a el.

—Carlo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bambina—Exclamo Carlo, pero luego alzo su mirada de Hermione y molesto frunció su seño—¿Que rayos hace el aquí?—Pregunto con molestia, mientras trataba de quitar las plumas en su cuerpo

Tanto Ron como Harry no aguantaron las risas y reían a grandes carcajadas

—Como te dije la guerra apenas comienza—Declaro el ojiverde viéndolo a los ojos, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hermione veía de un lado y otro, alzo la ceja interrogante al ver que ellos parecían lanzar dagas por los ojos, hasta que de nuevo una patadita del bebe le hizo sacar un gemido que asusto a los tres hombres.

Harry al ver que la castaña se apoyaba en la pared, fue hasta ella agarrándola brevemente de los hombros pero masajeando su barriga. En el acto el bebe se calmo

La chica, bostezo de cansancio y aunque quiso interrogar a sus amigos por saber que hacían en su casa, en especifico en el cuarto del bebe y que le paso a Carlo, pero sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban mientras un bebe reía divertido por sus travesuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron, Carlo y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa, la castaña escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de Harry mientras Ron comía un plato rebosantes de magdalenas echas por Carlo. El pelinegro de ojos azules estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia ya que el ojiverde era regañado por la castaña

Harry mientras tanto suplicaba que su amiga le perdonara, pero por más intentos no lo lograba.

La castaña por dentro reía divertida al ver su maldad, ella ya había perdonado a Harry mas la chica solo quería jugar por un momento con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas después Harry estaba en la habitación de Hermione murmurando sin cesar

—Perdón. Perdóname. Lo siento, excuse, I am Sorry, discúlpame, pardon—En tantos idiomas que la castaña ya estaba harta.

— esta bien, te perdono Harry—Profirió Hermione harta mientras el chico sonreía de medio lado.

—Esta bien, estoy perdonado, pero siento que tu perdón no es verdadero—Manifestó el chico mientras disimuladoramente se acercaba a la castaña que se encontraba sentada tratando de tejer unos calcetines para el bebe.

—¿Cómo? Harry ya te perdone ¿como quieres que lo exprese, en señas, virutas de Humo, en que?

—Tsk, tsk Hermione así no, sino así—en el acto Harry había sujetado la nuca de la castaña y juntado sus labios a los de ella en un beso que no fue ni tierno ni delicado.

Al pasar los minutos ¿o fueron horas? Se separaron mientras la castaña solo sonreía un poco aturdida y el ojiverde se agachaba hasta estar a la altura de la panza murmurando

—Pronto pequeño seremos Familia, Te lo prometo

La castaña al escuchar semejantes palabras se ruborizo, mientras veía como Harry entablaba una conversación con el bebe que respondía a su voz con ligeras patadas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Si, papi pronto seremos familia."_

"_Mmm, mi casita queda chica ya no puedo moverme libremente y hasta mi dedito en medio ya no lo muevo ya que estoy apretado"_

"_Cuando te animaras a proponerle matrimonio a mi mami" _

"_¿Por qué fíjate que ya es tarde? Se te va el tren"_

"_Para la próxima ya no te ayudo con Carlo"._

"_Por que eso de que el pobre se queje ya que durante 24 horas le quedara el pegamento". _

"_Pega fácil el único que su duración es casi permanente."_

"_No se aplique en piel hinchada o rojiza, si percibe una molestia consulte a su medico"_

"_El bebe no se hace responsable."_

"_Mami, tengo sed"_

"_Mami, tengo hambre"_

"_Mamiii Tengo sueño"_

"_Auuuuuuuuuu, el lobo sale del bosque y aparece… TIO REMU"S_

"_Jajajjajajjajajjajajajjajajja, ZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZ"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La madriguera nunca se vio tan hermosa como ahora, estaba adornada con motivo al cumpleaños de Ron. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y la castaña junto a Harry y Carlo bajaban del taxi que los había trasladado a la casa Weasley. La chica llevaba entre sus manos el regalo para Ron mientras los hombres se quedaban atras peleando en quien pagaba el taxi.

Caminaba tranquilamente con su vestido estilo veraniego que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa, ese vestido era regalo de Harry, la castaña aun no precisaba que tipo de relación tenia con Harry, aun seguía teniendo interrogantes en su cabeza y cada día que pasaba mas le preocupaba que sus sentimientos hayan cambiando con respecto a su amigo,(eso era algo que nunca había hecho, ella era realmente firme en la idea de las etapas del noviazgo hasta llegar al matrimonio) pero no sabia por que con Harry todo era diferente.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente y el bullicio, la felicidad y la alegría se respiraba por todas partes, sintió llegar a Harry y a Carlo junto a ella.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la inconfundible sonrisa maternal de Molly, sus ojos brillaron felices al verlos y como cada vez que sucedía, los apreso a cada uno en sus inolvidables abrazos maternales

—Cariño, pasa, pasa. Chicos pasen, la fiesta apenas comienza

Todos los amigos de la familia Weasley, de Ron y de Luna se encontraban en el lugar, algunos platicaban entre grupos otros simplemente bailaban al ritmo de las brujas de Mcbeth y otros tantos estaban en el inmenso patio jugando una improvisado juego de Quidditch

Hermione se acerco hasta Luna que hablaba por los codos con sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Hola Luna—Exclamo la Castaña.

La rubia enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde manzana que resaltaba su cabello y su piel, volteaba a verla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

—Oh, Hola Hermione, Hola bebe—Saludo Luna

—Emm sabes donde se encuentra Ron—Pregunto la castaña aun sosteniendo el regalo alzando la cabeza tratando de encontrar la cabellera pelirroja de su amigo

—Si, esta jugando en el improvisado Quidditch, ¿ese es su regalo?—La castaña asintió ante la pregunta de la chica—Dámelo yo se lo entrego, por que te juro que hoy anda muy despistado

—No es novedad—Susurro la castaña más la rubia sonrió divertida.

—¿Cómo sigues? ¿El bebe sigue dando lata?

—Uf, si esta niña es muy hiperactiva, casi no duermo por que esta despierta a esa hora—Contesto Hermione suspirando de cansancio mientras Luna veía de nuevo fijamente el vientre de la chica

—Mmm ya veo. Oye Hermione cuando me feliciten trata de no asustar al pobre de Harry, él no tiene la culpa que el bebe nazca justo hoy.

L a castaña vio a su amiga confusa por sus palabras.

—Luna, el bebe nacerá dentro de una semana, eso es lo programado por el doctor—

—Lo se Hermione, pero no puedes cambiar el destino.

—Pero…—Lo que la castaña le iba a decir a Luna no pudo ya que la voz de una Joven le llamo.

—Luna ¿de Casualidad no sabes donde esta Ginny? me debe unos collares que me prometió comprar, pero no la he visto.

La castaña por mas que intento no escuchar, no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo dicho por la rubia

—Oh ¿no sabias Lauren?, ella esta de viaje en Hungria para la colección no se que. Molly esta molesta con ella por que no se ha dignado a llamar a su hermano y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

—Ah ¿En serio? Pues que yo sepa Luna, la colección termino la semana pasada, pero mi prima estuvo allí y nunca menciono a Ginny como las participantes.

—¿Si? Que raro, en fin si la veo le digo tu recado ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo

La chica se fue, dejando a Luna y a Hermione con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza

Dos horas después, Ron ya había partido el inmenso pastel de chocolate, en forma de su rostro, ya había probado las delicias de Molly y bailado hasta cansarse.

Entonces Ron llamo la atención de los presentes con el hechizo sonorus.

—Bueno—Carraspeo el pelirrojo nervioso al ver todos los invitados fijos en el—Les doy gracias por estar aquí en mi fiesta…mmm aun no puedo creer que ya tenga 27 años, Por Merlín parece que las arrugas se marcan en mis ojos, Creo que hasta me parezco a mi mama Auch—El zape que le propino Molly causo la risa entre todos—Mama lo dije de broma, no es para que me golpees—Otro zape dejo callado al pelirrojo mientras las risas se escuchaban por toda la madriguera.

—Bueno continuando antes de que mi adorada madre me interrumpiera—hablo Ron con tono sarcástico—Les decía que me da gusto que se encuentren aquí en esta fecha especial, pero no es especial sin mi Luna—La aludida sonrió soñadoramente mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla—Luna, tu eres una de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, la que siempre me acompaña en mis locuras, la que con su sinceridad me abre los ojos a mis errores. La mujer que con sus sonrisas y sus locuras me alegra el día. Es por eso que delante de todos aquí presentes…Yo…Te pido….—Luna que poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta mostrar una mueca interrumpió al pelirrojo.

—Si, Ron si me casare contigo, tendremos nuestra Luna de miel en Escocia, y al mes estaremos embarazados ¿ok? Pero antes "¿ Aceptas casarte conmigo?", repítelo—Exigió Luna con una sonrisa

—A…—Ron carraspeó, mientras los invitados veía a esa rara y curiosa propuesta de matrimonio—¿Aceptas casarte conmigo Lunita?

—Oh, Ron ya te dije que si—Susurro la rubia pero como tenia activado el hechizo, su voz se multiplicaba a mil

—Lo se cariño, pero ese es el protocolo—musito Ron viendo de frente a la rubia

—Si es el protocolo ¿Dónde esta mi anillo?—Pregunto la rubia mientras buscaba entre sus manos la joya.

—¿Tu anillo?... Oh si tu anillo—el pelirrojo empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillo—¿El anillo esta aquí? No, no esta aquí, ni aquí, ni mucho menos en este bolsillo ¿Dónde estará?

—Ron, mi anillo

—Ya voy Lun.

—Pss, Psss. Ron toma el anillo, Victorie casi lo traga—La voz de Bill, ayudo a su hermano menor del apuro. Los invitados reían divertidos por las ocurrencias de ese par.

Ron se arrodillo ante la rubia, y agarrando su mano le introdujo el hermoso anillo de piedras azules, bañado de oro. Luna ya con lagrimas en los ojos jalo la corbata del pelirrojo para alzarlo y juntar los labios en un beso muy apasionado

Ahora si todos los invitados gritaron llenos de jubilo. Un ligero carraspeo por parte del señor Weasley saco a los prometidos de su nube.

Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos, al escuchar la propuesta de Ron, mientras Harry sonreía abiertamente por el gran paso que su amigo estaba dando.

Toda la familia Weasley felicitaba a los recién comprometidos, los abrazos iban y venia, entonces Hermione emitió un grito asustándolos

Hermione estaba a punto de felicitar a Ron cuando un ligero dolor en su vientre, la freno mas en el acto entre sus piernas sintió como un liquido la recorría, asustada emitió un grito.

—Creo que rompí Fuente—Todos quedaron paralizados ante lo dicho por la castaña—Argh el bebe aaayyy esta por nacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los invitados corrian desesperados mientras la castaña trataba de realizar las respiraciones que le enseñaron por Tia, sin embargo el dolor era muy fuerte y eso le ocasionaba gritar.

Harry mientras tanto buscaba un taxi, pues la castaña no podía aparecerse ni mucho menos ir en polvos Flu.

Carlo jutno con Luna fueron a la casa de Hermione para buscar la pañalera con todo lo necesario para el bebe y seleccionar la ropa que Hermione utilizaría.

Ron al igual que Harry trataba de buscar un auto, hasta que por obra de un milagro Neville apareció en un lujoso mustag negro.

La señora Weasley trataba de calmar a la castaña. Fleur ubicaba a los invitados al patio para terminar asi la fiesta, Que a juzgar por los comentarios fue magnifica y llena de sorpresas.

Harry junto con Ron ayudaron a la castaña a subir el coche, Ron fue el conductor Neville el copiloto y Harry sentado a un lado de Hermione la trataba de tranquilizar pero las contracciones se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

***Final del capitulo***

**H**

**y**

**H**

**Hasta aqui llegamos, ya tengo listo los demas capitulos, asi que el viernes o el sabado los publicaria.**

**Nos leemos en los reviews**

**Y sin mas un peque adelanto**

**El parto**

Ron y Neville estaban sentados exhaustos en los sillones que el hospital proporcionaba, los dos se quejaban del dolor que ocasiono la castaña.

Harry llego hasta ellos mientras Neville salía del hospital para informar en que Hospital se encontraba la castaña.

—Diablos hermano, te compadezco—Musito Ron mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de consolarlo—Mira que nunca pensé que Hermione seria mil veces peligrosa embarazada

—No se que le sucedió—Balbuceo el ojiverde—No pensé que seria de esa forma


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos míos**

"_entre comillas y cursiva"-_** pensamientos de bebe**

_Cursiva-_** pensamientos de cualquier persona**

**Negritas y cursiva- recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>El parto<strong>

—Vamos Ron más Rápido

—ARGHHHH! Idiota maneja con cuidado

—Apúrate Ron

— ¡Cállate Potter! ¡Tu maldito miserable ARGHHH! maldición como duele uf, uf, uf

—Vamos Ron, apúrate—Neville susurro evitando que la castaña le escuche pero su ruego fue imposible ya que la castaña le grito

—Igual tu Longbottom.

—Ya Mione, cálmate, respira como te enseño tía.

—Cállate Harry, no sabes como duele Arghh

—Ya estamos por llegar, ¡Oh no!

— ¿Que sucede Ron?—Pregunto Harry preocupado.

Ron volteo a ver a su amigo en el asiento trasero y proclamo—La calle esta cerrada y es la más cercana para ir a San Mungo.

— ¡No!—Grito Neville. Todos lo vieron extrañados por su reacción—Hay…Hay otro camino para llegar, solo que es un hospital muggle

—¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SI ES MUGGLE O NO, LLEVENME A UN MALDITO HOSPITAL, AHORA! Grito muy fuerte Hermione que no era de extrañarse que los perros aullaran, los bebes cercanos se despertaran llorando y las aves en los arboles o edificios de la ciudad se desmayaran, un caso insólito pero cierto.

—Vamos, Apúrate Ron—Exclamo Harry cuando sintió como la castaña literalmente torcía los dedos de su mano.

Ron, dio miles de volteretas para llegar a su destino, el pelirrojo bajo todo pálido del coche, tenia un moretón en el ojo. Neville mientras tanto se agarraba el brazo que tenia unas marcas de uñas. Pero el que mas sufrió sin lugar a dudas fue Harry que su mano estaba un poco raro, sus brazos tenían muchas marcas de uñas y un ojo morado del mismo lado de Ron

¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?

Nunca pongas a una embarazada en un coche, mientras esta de parto y más si esta es mágica, pues su magia salta por todos sus poros ocasionando accidentes, que por cierto en las calles que recorrieron sucedieron muchos.

Hermione bajo furiosa del coche y fue directo a un asustado Ron para golpearlo mientras gritaba

—Idiota ¿como se te ocurre?, ¿Que diablos tiene en tu cerebro?, estúpido Arghhh, ayyy—La castaña se agarro fuertemente del vientre mientras sentía sus piernas debilitarse. Harry al percatarse de eso corrió como pudo hasta llegar con ella y abrazarla.

Desesperado ingreso al hospital, con la castaña entre sus brazos. La enferma recepcionista, al ver esa acción pidió a los enfermeros una silla de ruedas.

La castaña lloraba por el dolor, era demasiado insoportable para aguantar. Y eso que ella había vivido peores momentos, lastimado horriblemente el cuerpo a causa de la guerra contra el señor tenebroso. Más ninguno se comparaba con el dolor de un preparto.

—Señor… Disculpe—Pronuncio la enfermera al ojiverde que veía como la castaña era trasladada a otro pasillo— ¿Usted es familiar de la señora?

El ojiverde centro su mirada en la rubia enfermera negó a su pregunta

— ¿El padre de la creatura?—Interrogo de nuevo la enfermera, en esta pregunta el ojiverde asintió

—Oh muy bien, entonces llene este formulario-Le dijo la enfermera mientras le mostraba una serie de documentos que Harry tenia que llenar.

—En un momento atendemos a su señora

Ron y Neville estaban sentados exhaustos en los sillones que el hospital proporcionaba, los dos se quejaban del dolor que ocasiono la castaña.

Harry llego hasta ellos mientras Neville salía del hospital para informar en que Hospital se encontraba la castaña.

—Diablos hermano, te compadezco—Musito Ron mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de consolarlo—Mira que nunca pensé que Hermione seria mil veces peligrosa embarazada

—No se que le sucedió—Balbuceo el ojiverde—No pensé que seria de esa forma

El Pelirrojo estaba por hablar cuando de improviso varias cabezas pelirrojas asomaron en el hospital. Ron se acerco hasta sus familiares para contar la situación de Hermione, Molly exclamo un grito ahogado al ver a su hijo con semejantes marcas de guerra, para luego reír divertida y contar su historia de su primer embarazo. Bill con las mejillas arreboladas, bajaba su cabeza avergonzado Luna al ver a Harry parado a lado de Ron Exclamo molesta

—Potter ¿que rayos haces?—

El ojiverde, la miro intrigado por su pregunta cuando ella exasperada hablo.

—Tienes que estar con Hermione, no seas tontito ve con ella

—Pero no se donde…-La pregunta que iba a formular se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un enfermero que prácticamente tenia lagrimas en los ojos

— ¿Usted es Harry Potter?—pregunto con voz chillona.

—Si—Contesto el ojiverde

—Acompáñeme, Por aquí

El enfermero llevo al ojiverde a una habitación donde le puso una especie de pijama, un gorro en la cabeza y guantes en las manos además que le obligo a poner en su zapato una especie de pantufla, todos esos accesorios de color verde marino

Después de eso, lo llevo a un pasillo, en las diferentes habitaciones que pudo ver habían varias mujeres en trabajo de parto, algunas gritando como locas jalándose los cabellos, otras mas tranquilas pero conservando su gesto de dolor, y otras mas paradas caminando de un lado a otro.

Llegaron hasta la habitación perteneciente a la castaña, el enfermero lo vio en los ojos y con temor le susurro—Suerte—

El ojiverde asomo su rostro y visualizo a la castaña retorciéndose de dolor, sentada en el lado izquierdo una enfermera grande de edad que leía tranquilamente su revista, ignorando los gimoteos de dolor de Hermione.

La castaña sin embargo, lo vio y con expresión molesta le exigió

—Trae tu maldito trasero aquí

EL ojiverde temeroso, entro a la habitación, la castaña por momentos se tranquilizaba, para luego exclamar más alto a causa de las contracciones

—Harry—Susurro cuando la contracción se disipo—Ayúdame, me duele… Me duele mucho…—la expresión tierna de Hermione le produjo una rara sensación en el pecho.

Harry mas tranquilo se acerco hasta la castaña, la abrazo dulcemente mientras ella se refugiaba en sus brazos. Hermione en ese momento se sintió segura, respiro tranquila, por el momento las contracciones habían pasado

—Ya tranquila Hermione—Susurro, mientras le acariciaba el cabello que estaba más revuelto que de costumbre— vamos princesa tu puedes—Le aseguro mientras la castaña sonrió dulcemente

—Siento que no puedo Harry,-Expreso la castaña, las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos bañando sus mejillas, el ojiverde tiernamente le acariciaba las mismas borrando el rastro de lagrimas—El dolor me sobrepasa

—Y aun te falta querida—Opino la enfermera que disimuladamente les veía

— ¿Qué dice?—Pregunto la castaña al verla

—Cariño has dilatado 5 centímetros aun te falta para comenzar la labor de parto

La castaña ahogo un gemido asustado, ella sabia muy bien que una mujer en labor de parto necesitaba dilatar 10 centímetros.

El ojiverde por supuesto que también sabia, la castaña le había obligado a leer sobre el embarazo. Sin embargo, decidió entretenerla para que olvidara el dolor. Le pidió a la enfermera salir, pero esta mas renuente negaba, hasta que la convenció por una hora estar solos, con la condición de monitorear las contracciones. Si estas se daban cada 5 minutos antes que termine el lapso de la hora tendría que llamar al doctor.

En ese lapso de tiempo Harry utilizo sus recuerdos, divirtiendo a la castaña, que aunque tenían contracciones y cada una de ellas maldecía cual camionero, no impidió sentirse más feliz con Harry a su lado. Los recuerdos se transmitían como si fuera la televisión, ese era un invento de George que quería tener siempre a Fred y que sus hijos lo vieran como era en realidad, todo lo que habían echo juntos, el invento aun no era aprobado pero toda la familia Weasley la utilizaba. Hubo una parte de esos recuerdos que quedo en negro, el ojiverde se asusto al ver eso, la castaña igual. Se supone que al sacar los recuerdos tenias que seleccionar las partes que te gustarían que vieran, mas el ojiverde no pensó que algunos recuerdos le fueran borrados.

—¿Y eso Harry?—Pregunto la castaña preocupada con el ceño fruncido

—No se que sucedió…mis recuerdos no están…—Respondió aturdido

—Esto me da mala espina, ayyyy Joder…

—Shhh tranquila—Suavizo su rostro al ver como Harry se preocupaba de ella, de sus estado salud (y mental), además que había un brillo diferente en los ojos de su amigo, la veía de la misma forma que una vez vio a Ginny tiempo atrás.

La castaña al percatarse de eso, gimió sorprendida, mas no dijo nada. No podía ser ¿o si?

El ojiverde miro a la castaña detenidamente, había algo en su mirada que lo llamaba ¿Pero que era?. Esa sensación en el pecho se le hacia conocido, como si solo estuviera escondido todo este tiempo para resurgir con mas fuerza. Esa misma mirada castaña, no chocolate como la de Ginny, Ginny….Por cierto ¿que habrá pasado con ella?

La castaña suavizo su mirada y se percato de ese algo, no podía ser, no, no ¿o si?

La puerta abriéndose, los saco de esa especie de burbuja en la que se encontraban tratando de descifrar lo que el otro quería decirle. Harry rápidamente guardo sus recuerdos.

Una cabeza pelinegra asomo, tras su espalda había unos globos en diferentes formas, la castaña rio divertida mas su risa se borro por el dolor de una nueva contracción.

Carlo preocupado se acerco, pero el ojiverde fue mas rápido y la tranquilizo besando castamente sus labios. Carlo entendió el mensaje, mientras la castaña lo veía sorprendida, tocándose los labios. El ojiverde en cambio sonreía pícaramente.

—Bambina, ¿Stain bene?—Oh cuanto extrañaba ese acento italiano de su amigo

—Por supuesto—Contesto la castaña. Harry en cambio fruncía el entrecejo al no entender ni jota de lo que el pelinegro dijo.

—Me alegro…bueno solo venia de paso, para ver al bambino Granger…

—Potter—mascullo Harry.

—Potter, si…Eh traigo esto para ti—Dijo mostrándole los globos.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente, pero con su mano izquierda le pidió a Carlo que se acercara, el pelinegro obedeció sorprendiéndose en el acto cuando sintió los suaves labios de la castaña tocar su mejilla, se separo sorprendido mas al ver los ojos de su amiga se percato de algo inusual. Su mirada era cálida, amigable, sencilla pero sin rastro de amor o devoción hacia el.

Sonriendo ligeramente entendió todo, el juego había terminado aun cuando apenas había comenzado. Volteo a ver a Harry que apretaba sus puños con molestia, se acerco y ante la atenta mirada de su amiga musito

—El juego ha acabado, tu ganas—Susurro

Se despidió de la castaña y salió del lugar respirando profundo

Mientras tanto la castaña veía al ojiverde exigiéndole explicaciones, mas este solo atino a encoger los hombros y negar aludiendo no saber nada.

—Bueno, aquí nos quedaremos hasta que este pequeño nazca

—Pequeña—Corrigió Hermione

— Es hombre, como todos los primogénitos de la familia… son varones—Sonrió con autosuficiencia

—Pues los primogénitos de la mía, son mujeres—Refuto la castaña

—Entonces, se decidirá cuando nazca

—Ok, te apuesto 10 galeones que es niña—propuso la castaña

—Entonces yo te apuesto 10 besos que es varón—acepto el ojiverde. La Castaña no escucho muy bien lo que Harry dijo mas supuso que aposto la misma cantidad que ella

—Vale… Vas a perder Potter

—No lo creo Granger—

Al final los dos terminaron muriendo de la risa

.

.

.

3 horas en el hospital muggle, tres horas y tenia 8 centímetros de dilatación, Por Merlín era un terrible martirio, un doctor la reviso diciendo que dentro de poco empezaba, pero ya no soportaba. El dolor la partía en dos. Ya algunos la habían visitado, entre ellos Ron y Luna en el cual Hermione avergonzada se disculpo por haber arruinado su fiesta de compromiso, aunque se alegraba secretamente que su hijo naciera un día después del cumpleaños de Ron.

Molly, también lo había hecho, al igual que cada uno de los Weasley. Fleur y Molly fueron las únicas que le dieron millares de consejos, Hasta le sorprendió la llegada de Loretta. Cuanto había llorado en el hombro de ella, pues la rubia la había apoyado en los momentos mas difíciles.

—¡YA NO AGUANTO! —Vocifero—Por Favor—Le rogo a la enfermera

Desde hace media hora venia pidiendo que le dieran el famoso epidural el cual ayudaba a no sentir las contracciones, mas esa enfermera era un hueso duro de roer por que se negaba ante la petición de la castaña

Harry no soportaba más, al igual que la castaña estaba desesperado, cuanto mas se iba a tardar su hijo en salir—Tenia que ser un Potter—Exclamo divertido para si.

La ultima contracción de la castaña lo había asustado, así que salió corriendo rápidamente para encontrar a un doctor, al estar por amanecer los doctores nocturnos cambiaban de turno, es por eso que no se veía alguno cerca.

Ron igual le ayudo, todos los Weasley seguían allí excepto Neville, que desde que llego se comportaba de forma rara.

Vio en la entrada como un doctor ingresaba y sin perder tiempo, lo jalo de su bata de medico mientras lo llevaba hasta la habitación de la castaña

El doctor hablo con la enfermera por unos segundos, mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada al ojiverde, el doctor saco una jeringa e inyecto a la castaña la famosa epidural. Al instante la castaña se calmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Ya desperté, hoy es un nuevo dia"_

"_Tengo hambre"_

"_Cada dia mi casita esta mas pequeña"_

"_Que incomodo"_

"_Oh, ¿que sucede? tengo cinco manos, no seis jejeje"_

"_oh las luces brillantes"_

"_Que bonitas luces brillantes, Que colores"_

"_Quiero uno, vamos luz brillante…Acércate"_

"_Hey no te alejes, vamos pequeñita acércate"_

"_Voy por ti entonces"_

"_Woooww que gran luz"_

"_Oye espera, ¿Qué haces? No me jales"_

"_¡Hey no lo hagas!…¡Auxilio!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, de un momento estaba en la habitación y al instante estaba en la sala de Partos. El obstetra le pedía que pujara con mas fuerza

—Puje señora… ya veo su cabecita

—ARGGGHHHHHHHH

Harry se encontraba a su lado, limpiado su frente del sudor, tranquilizándola con sus palabras, apretando su mano, pero ella molesta lo apretó mas y con la respiración agitada.

—Estúpido no dejare que me vuelvas a tocar, maldito idiota esto duele ¡lárgate!... no, no te vayas Harry…no me dejes sola

—Vamos Princesa, puja ahora—Exclamo el ojiverde

La castaña, sacando todas sus fuerzas, grito y pujo. Su grito se vio opacado por el llanto de un bebe. Exhausta, se dejo caer en la cama mientras el doctor les anunciaba que tuvieron un fuerte varón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_¿Quién eres tu? Que feo rostro. ¡Quítame tus manos de encima!"_

"_¡Hey! ¿donde me llevas?"_

"_Que es esto Arghsusus…que habsuhdsui…dejasambeds…ayy eso duele ¿sabes?"_

"_Oh déjame, déjame. Ahh que cálido"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione, lloro lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar a su bebe, entonces sin previo aviso sintió unos besos recorrer su rostro, Rio divertida mientras Harry en cada beso decía Gracias.

Antes de sentir los labios del ojiverde en los suyos, Harry susurro—Diez, te gane—

El beso, fue mejor que las primeras veces, este expresaba agradecimiento, ternura, dulzura pero sobre todo amor.

Un ligero carraspeo los saco de su burbuja. Una enfermera estaba parada, con un bulto azul entre sus brazos, el cual lloraba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban

La castaña estiro sus brazos, tomándolo con delicadeza, en ese instante el bebe dejo de llorar, acurrucándose en su pecho. Los dos recién estrenados padres veían extasiados al hermoso bebe que por ahora no tenia nombre, sin embargo eso poco les importo

El bebe abrió sus ojillos, sonriendo a su mama* provocando un suspiro en Hermione y un beso en su mejilla por parte de Harry.

El niño apenas mostraba unos curiosos pelillos de color castaño y sus ojitos tenia un color raro que se mezclaba con el verde y el marrón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Oh, ¿eres tu mi mami?" *_

"_Qué bien se siente estar contigo"_

Hola bebe

"_Hola mami, mucho gusto soy tu hijo"_

Hola bebe

"_Hola papi, al fin los veo."_

"_Ummmm *_Bostezo_* tengo sueño"_

"_Nos vemos mami, buena suerte papi"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Señora, tenemos que llevarnos al bebe a su cunero ¿Cuál es su nombre?—Una enfermera, se acerco y pidiendo permiso tomo al bebe entre sus brazos, la castaña en ese instante sintió que un pedazo de su ser le faltaba

—Hermione Granger—Respondió

La enfermera sonrió divertida—No, la del bebe

—Oh—La castaña se sonrojo—Todavía…

—Ethan Potter—interrumpió el ojiverde. La castaña le vio sorprendida.

—Bueno señor Ethan Potter, lo llevaremos a su habitación—La voz maternal de la enfermera enterneció a Hermione

—Espere—Pronuncio la castaña a la enfermera que estaba a punto de salir—Su nombre es Ethan Daniel Potter—Corrigió la castaña, poniendo el nombre que en vida le pertenecía a su padre. La enfermera asintió con el bebe en brazos y salió

El doctor se acerco hasta ellos, y les informo cual era la habitación de la castaña. En ese instante la castaña sentía los parpados cerrarse. Aun entre los brazos del ojiverde suspiro pronunciando unas palabras

—Te amo…— el ojiverde no entendió el murmullo de su amiga

.

.

.

Harry después de salir de la sala de parto por que las enfermeras tenían que alistar a la castaña, se fue directamente con los Weasley. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana 5 horas en labor de parto.

El ojiverde desde ese momento admiro más a las mujeres que daban todo por tener un hijo. Y no era por presumir pero su hijo era el más hermoso de todos

Cuando llego hasta la sala de espera, La Familia Weasley, el matrimonio Longbottom y los amigos de la castaña se acercaron hasta él expectantes, Harry tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, sin perder mas tiempo exclamo eufórico

—¡Es un fuerte varón!—

En ese instante todos alegres y eufóricos se acercaron a felicitarlo, Carlo se acerco y con una palmada en la espalda murmuro—Felicidades, te lo mereces.

Neville también se acerco, pero en vez de parecer feliz como los demás parecía más bien aliviado. Harry se extraño pero no le dio importancia.

—Felicidades Harry—En el acto lo abrazo—Cuídalos bien—susurro solo para el ojiverde.

Cuando se separaron Harry le quiso preguntar mas otro abrazo de parte de Luna lo alejo.

Toda la familia Weasley fue conducido por Harry hasta los cuneros donde vieron al nuevo integrante de la familia Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empezó a caminar a la habitación que le correspondía a su castaña amiga, sonrió tal vez amiga ya no vendría utilizándose, mejor dicho casi novia. Trataría de convencerla para que acepte.

Golpeo levemente la puerta, mas nadie hablo. Así que abrió la misma enfocando a la castaña que ahora se veía mas presentable, su cabello ya no estaba revuelto, tenia una bata que proporcionaba el hospital y dormía tranquilamente. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas pero la sonrisa que mostraba en sus labios fue lo que lo hizo suspirar.

Vio la silla que estaba aun lado de ella, sentándose toco el dorso de su mano percatándose de un línea blanca que la rodeaba, entonces dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón saco la pulsera que aun le pertenecía a la castaña. Recordó como se le había caído antes de salir por la puerta de su departamento para no verla hasta después de 6 meses con una gran panza.

La pulsera era de oro, mas en medio se encontraba una hermosa piedra verde esmeralda, al reverso una frase se mostraba…"_Te amo y te amare por siempre Julio 15"_

No se había percatado de la inscripción que tenía, desde que lo guardo con la esperanza de devolvérsela y decirle que seguían siendo amigos, no la había detallado detenidamente.

Miro con los ojos entrecerrados la pulsera, tratando de descifrar quien le había dado esa pulsera, y como es posible que ella no se acordara de la misma.

Bostezo levemente, tenia demasiado sueño. Se acurruco a un costado de la cama de la castaña y se durmió. El día fue muy agitado y era lógico que tuviera sueño.

_*__**Fin del capitulo***_

_**H**_

_**Y **_

_**H**_

_**HI! Chicas vengo conn uevo cap, espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste el nombre elegido por la pareja jeje gracias por sus aportaciones y por el apoyo de este fic. POr sus reviews y sus alertas y como regalo de dia de las madres otro cap.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

**Dedicado a mis lectoras que son madres ¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MAMIS!**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene un lemon.**

**Sueños**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en un restaurante, esperaba impaciente a su cita. Estaba ridículamente nervioso y no sabia por que. No era su primera cita, ya estaba en la sexta, pero no podía evitar pensar que cada una de ellas era como la primera.<p>

Su pierna izquierda, se agitaba nerviosamente por el piso, volteaba su rostro por la ventana que daba en la calle. El lugar que había reservado era el perfecto pues le daba la privacidad necesaria para ellos.

A la decima vista hasta la ventana, se quedo embobado. Bajando de un taxi se encontraba su cita. _Tan hermosa como siempre_. Rio nervioso, la vio ingresar al lugar y como un mesero le mostraba el lugar en que él se encontraba sentado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiro fuertemente, es ahora o nunca. Bajando del taxi se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el elegante lugar en la cual se encontraría con su cita. Inhalando y exhalando para tranquilizarse ingreso al Restaurante, los nervios que mostraba le hacían querer dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa. Más no podía, por mas que estuviera nerviosa. Sin querer llevo uno de sus dedos en sus labios y suspirando sonrió de nuevo, esos besos que él le daba eran lo mejor que había tenido en su vida.

Decidida se acerco hasta el maitre que le pidió su nombre, ella respondió y entonces un mesero acercándose le indico el lugar donde su cita se encontraba sentado.

Por tercera vez suspiro, pero de admiración. Allí estaba él, sentando tan malditamente guapo, con ese cabello revoltoso que le hacia sonreír al verlo, parecía tener vida propia y sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora la evaluaban detenidamente, mostrando una sonrisa ladina. De nuevo un suspiro involuntario, parecía que con solo verlo su cerebro dejaba de funcionar aturdiéndola.

Con paso tranquilo y a la vez temeroso, se acerco hasta él, que se paro para jalar una silla invitándola a sentar, cuando ella lo hizo unos labios en su mejilla la hicieron sonreír y sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

Un mesero se acerco mostrándole el menú, mas ella solo tenía ojos para él y viceversa.

—Te vez hermosa—Escucho que su cita le decía. Se sonrojo más pareciendo un tierno tomatillo, él solo sonrió divertido y agradecido.

Después de pedir su orden, platicaron todo lo acontecido en sus respectivos trabajos, algunas veces bromeaban, otras él la halagaba sonrojándola hasta la medula, y en otras las palabras no eran necesarias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos meses de ese amor idílico, dos meses ¿como pudo ser un estúpido ciego y no darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí frente a sus ojos?

Lo bueno es que el pudo rectificar a tiempo y quitarse esa venda que le impedía ver lo mas hermoso en su vida.

Después de comer y de fruncir el entrecejo, al ver como el despistado mesero que les servía veía a su cita con otros ojos o más bien en la zona de su escote. Decidió que era hora de retirarse a otro lugar

Con suavidad la rodeo en sus brazos mientras salían y volteo hacia el restaurante mandándole una mirada de advertencia al mesero.

Recorrieron las hermosas calles de Londres, Calles que desconocían quien era el, quien era ella. Solo eran dos enamorados teniendo la cita de sus sueños, bueno de su sueño, ya que ella estaba un poco renuente, por que nunca le gustaron las cosas caras, no le importo su dinero y no le importaría nunca.

Sonrió al ver la sonrisa maravillada de su cita, que veía el hermoso lugar en que se encontraban, las fuentes de colores mostraban un espectáculo único

Si, ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad, la ama… la ama y la amaría siempre. Sin pensarlo la beso en los labios, mostrándoles con acciones lo que su propia voz no lograba decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al sentir esos labios recorrer los suyos, suspiro de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces ya había suspirado? No importaba y nunca le importaría. Él era tan perfecto, tan distinto y a la vez tan igual a ella. Él, que siempre estuvo en peligro y aun así la protegía a ella.

Daba su vida por ella, pero ¿ella podía dar la vida por él? Por supuesto que si, esa pregunta no se debía formular en su cabeza ya que ella, si daría su vida, su alma si era posible por verlo feliz. Se separo de él, cuando el aire hacia falta en sus pulmones, como odiaba tener que respirar, como odiaba no estar prendada en sus labios sin importarle el aire.

Pero era humana, no un sapo, ni mucho menos un pez.

—¿Ya te mencione lo hermosa que eres?

Al escuchar la pregunta, abrió los ojos y lo vio a él con el cabello revuelto, y un poco de lápiz labial en sus labios. Sonrió divertida asintiendo ante su pregunta y saco su pañuelo que en vida le regalo su madre, limpiándole los labios delicadamente. Aunque estuviera oscuro, el brillo divertido de sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa picara le mostro que él tenia el mismo pensamiento que ella.

Sin previo aviso y sonriendo se arrodillo ante ella, sacando un hermoso estuche de color esmeralda.

Ella sorprendida llevo sus manos hasta su boca acallando un gemido de sorpresa

—Te amo...Te he amado siempre pero nunca me quise dar cuenta, fui un tonto pero ya no mas, Este regalo es símbolo de mi amor ¿aceptas ser mi novia? Ya no ha escondidas, ya no en las sombras—Declaro con una gran sonrisa

—Oh—Exclamo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—Yo también te amo

— ¿Aceptas?—pregunto esperanzado, ella abrió el estuche mostrando una pulsera de oro con una hermosa piedra esmeralda en forma de corazón adornándola

—No…

— ¿No?—Pregunto el dolido

—No lo se… No estoy segura… Ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que sientes por mi—Proclamo también dolida.

—Te he dicho que te amo—aseguro él mientras se paraba y trataba de acariciar sus mejillas mas ella lo esquivo

—Si, pero también la amas a ella—Explico mientras limpiaba sus mejillas del rastro de sus lagrimas

—No, estuve confundido, a ella no la amo…no, como a ti—susurro decidido en hacerla cambiar de opinión

—Pero—trato de explicar

— ¿Sabes?—Prorrumpió— haremos esto… 15 días, solo 15 días te pido para mostrarte que no siento nada por ella, que solo tu eres lo mejor de mi vida ¿trato?

Ella reticente y temerosa quiso denegar esa petición pero al ver sus ojos, dispuestos a todo por ella acepto—Solo 15 días—aclaro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él eufórico, la alzo entre sus brazos mientras ella sorprendida gritaba

Acepto, algo renuente pero acepto, sin olvidarse de la pulsera la volvió a agarrar abriéndola para cerrarla en su delicada muñeca.

Esperaba que ella viera lo que él tenia escrito al reverso de la pulsera y como también tenia puesto la fecha del mejor día de su vida

Un amor secreto, un amor que de niños se mostro, pero en las sombras se intensifico, se hizo mas fuerte y que ahora veía la luz

—Solo te pido que en esos 15 días no digamos nada—le susurro ella tímida ante la reacción que él tendría

Y por supuesto que reacciono molestándose, pues eso no se lo esperaba—Pero ¿por que?—indago contrariado y curioso

—Porque, no lo vamos a decir a días de tu cumpleaños, no quiero que ella se enfade, ante todo es mi amiga y yo soy la tuya.

—No, no lo acepto, es imposible no me lo pidas—Rogo desesperado, pero ella cabizbaja musito

—Es lo único que yo te pido… Por favor…—Él derrotado ante eso, acepto entonces ella como recompensa lo besó, intensificando el beso que mostraba el amor de ella, el amor de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 días habían pasado desde su última cita como amigos para dar comienzo a su vida como novios. Durante ese tiempo hizo todo lo posible para que la otra lo dejara en paz, mas no sucedía. No lo dejaba en paz.

Admitía que tiempo atrás quería reanudar su antigua relación, mas gracias a su mejor amiga se dio cuenta que era un error.

Pero la otra no se percataba de las señales que él le mandaba. Frustrado consigo mismo, se dejo desvanecer en su sillón de cuero negro, su departamento era muy lujoso, con ese diseño minimalista que le adornaba, los cuadros que ella le pinto, bonitos todos ellos. En un estante tenia las fotos de ella y él juntos, pero ninguno mostraba insinuaciones más allá de la amistad ¿Por que? Fácil y sencillo aun convivían en la oscuridad.

Volteo a ver su reloj de pulsera percatándose lo tarde que era, Mas rápido que flash se metió en el baño, para después salir limpio, con ropa nueva y en eso la puerta principal fue abierta permitiendo la entrada de ella.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—Exclamo ella acortando la distancia para abrazarlo. Esos cálidos brazos que eran como el cielo.

Sintió los cálidos y suaves labios en los suyos, Por Merlín como los extrañaba y nada mas habían pasado dos horas desde que los había besado.

Su eterno sabor dulzón que emanaba de ella era su perdición. Después de unos minutos separándose de sus labios por culpa del aire ella lo dejo para que se terminara de vestir.

Mientras se vestía, ella recorría la habitación, riendo divertida al ver todas las imágenes que tenia en el estante

—Ya estoy listo—interrumpió el acercándose a ella sigilosamente para posar sus manos en su cintura y sus labios en la curva de su cuello

—Vámonos, se nos hace tarde, de seguro ellos ya están allí

—Que esperen…es mi cumpleaños ¿no? –Rio pícaramente para después apresarla con sus labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas sentada en ese lugar y ya estaba aburrida, y además celosa.

Moría de celos, quería destripar a la persona que tenia delante de ella, Que tonta fue al exigirle a él que siguieran en secreto aun cuando ya eran formalmente novios.

Pero su estúpida forma de pensar, su racionalidad por lo correcto le hizo abrir la bocota.

Ahora esta arrepentida, pero no podía retractarse, pues justamente hoy se terminaban los quince días, que él le prometió, mas al ver la forma en que él la miraba a ella y viceversa le provocaba arcadas.

Su amiga se acerco hasta ella, mostrándole una bolsita que era oh por dios ¿Eso era un condón? Su amiga solo le sonrió misteriosamente susurrando las palabras -—úsalos bien y con cuidado esta noche—

Sentía su corazón oprimirse a cada sonrisa que se daban, hasta que la otra se paro de su silla y se acerco hasta el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mostrándole una bolsita exactamente igual al condón. Abrió la boca dispuesta a refutar mas él la miro ligeramente. En ese momento exacto supo que el estaba incomodo ante la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que era eso? ¿Un condón? ¿Para que necesitaba un codón? Aunque admitía que hoy lo utilizaría… pero no con ella

Volteo a ver a su novia incomodo y ella le sonrió cálidamente, ligeramente le dijo

-Acéptalo, por cordialidad—

Y eso fue lo que hizo, segundos después la otra se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que en vez de gustarle le asusto por la mirada que su novia le dio.

Un chico rubio se acerco a su novia invitándola a bailar ¿como se atreve ese acercase a ella? Estuvo a punto de sacarla de ese lugar y besarla hasta que se desmaye marcando su territorio, cual animal, pero sus "amigos" la obligaron ante sus ojos a aceptar.

Estaba que se quemaba el infierno, rugía como un toro dispuesto a embestir a ese estúpido, que la abrazaba. Ella lo vio a el pidiéndole ayuda y no negó, al contrario vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse y advertirle a ese que ella le pertenecía.

Sus amigos (vaya amigos) le reprocharon su actuar pero ella esta aliviada y agradecida. Tenia inmensas ganas de besarla, mas aun el tiempo no pasaba con rapidez para proclamar ante todos que ella era suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba consiente que el alcohol no era lo suyo, su novio reía divertido. Definitivamente tampoco el alcohol para él era lo suyo y eso que era hombre. Llegaron hasta el apartamento de su novio, el guardia de seguridad le ayudo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, una vez dentro, él la beso como si su vida dependiera de sus labios. Gimió sorprendida permitiendo la entrada de su cálida lengua

No supo como sucedió, ni que fue lo que paso, solo que estaba encima de algo suave y mullido…La cama, su novio encima besándola con tanta ternura y a la vez con tanta pasión. En cada beso murmuraba algo que ella no entendía hasta que le sorprendió diciendo

—Mi hermosa princesa, eres tan dulce, tan dulce—La voz del él era suave, gentil, aterciopelada, a la vez que la excitación la hacia ronca, sensual y muy sexual—Te amo…Te amo

Su sabor, sus labios adictivos, más adictivos que un chocolate, el sabor mentolado que nublaba poco a poco sus sentidos.

Se vio a si misma desprovista de ropa, pero el cuerpo cálido de él, era lo mejor que había sentido en el mundo.

Entre la neblina de la pasión se dio cuenta que tenia un condón guardado, separándose de él, fue hasta su bolso y saco su dos bolsitas iguales ¿Cual era el condón? Quien sabe

Sin pensar musito

"_De tin marin de do pingüe cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui, fue tete pégale pégale que el fue"*_

Eligio el que tenía su mano izquierda, pero sintiendo los labios de él, de nuevo se vio nublada por la pasión, abrió sin cuidado el condón

Mas él solo sonrió y agarrando su mano lo mordió….ella solo pudo respingar de sorpresa ¿eso era un condón? ¿O un bombón?

No le importo, ya que de nuevo sintió la mullida cama y las suaves telas en su piel desnuda.

De pronto, un gemido mezclado con dolor fue lo único que pudo sentir, unos besos de mariposa trataban de calmar el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que idiota, ¿como no pudo darse cuenta que ella era virgen? La beso en sus mejillas, en sus parpados que estaban fuertemente cerrados, en su frente perlado de sudor y sus labios adictivos tratando de calmarla.

Oh si, estar dentro de ella era el puto cielo, sin embargo, enterarte que ella era virgen era algo que rayaba entre la satisfacción de ser el primero y único combinado con el dolor de saber que la había lastimado.

Respiro profundamente, tranquilizándose, mientras ella poco a poco se relajaba, quiso moverse, pero creía que no era adecuado al ser su primera vez, el temor de hacerle daño lo asustaba

Entonces, sin esperarlo ella se movió, ocasionado un gemido salir entre sus labios, poco a poco despacio, de manera suave se mecía entre ella, sus gemidos se entremezclaban, era un sonido que quería escuchar de por vida, La amaba con todo su ser, la adoraba… era su dueña…

Dueña de su alma y su corazón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una rara sensación recorrió su vientre, una bola de fuego apunto de explotar le hizo gritar el nombre de él, seguido de un Te amo.

Él igual exclamo un grito con su nombre y cayo rendido encima de ella. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada.

Poco a poco se separaron y un sentimiento de perdida se apodero de ella, pero sus fuertes brazos la apresaron y un suave beso en su cabello, la hicieron suspirar

—Te amo…Gracias por darme el mejor de los regalos…Princesa

Ella sonrió, golpeo levemente su pecho exclamando—Idiota…yo también te amo mi príncipe.

La risa ronca de él, los brazos fuertes en ella y su cálido pecho que le ofrecían refugio, combinado con el cansancio de la actividad anterior, la obligaron a cerrar sus parpados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al sentir el tranquilo respirar de ella, sonrió. La vio ligeramente, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, el cabellos revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas causadas por el.

Dios, se sentía libre, sin ataduras, se sentía completo, ella iba a hacer su perdición.

Miro su mano que estaba posada en su pecho, la pulsera que le había regalado hace 15 días aun lo portaba. Con cuidado y sin despertarla volteo el dije que este tenia escrito _"__Te amo y te amare por siempre Julio 15"_

Eso era lo que cumpliría a partir de ahora…

***Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

*****Es una canción que aquí en México se utiliza cuando andas indecisas por algo, teniendo dos opciones. Algunas veces (no se sabe si siempre) la utilizamos en los exámenes cuando estamos inseguros con las respuestas de opciones jejej la mayoría de las veces funciona…pero quien sabe, la suerte puede fallar.

**Muy bien chicas este es el final del capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Puse este capitulo porque en un principio varias me preguntaron como era posible que ellos no se acordaran de nada, pues bien aquí esta, solo que este capitulo tiene una segunda parte. oh por cierto es la primera vez que escribo un lemon o lime por que lemon es mas explicito aun asi, juzguen si les gusto o no.**

**Nos leemos a la proxima**

**PD: tardare en actualizar esta historia, la razon: mis estudios, estoy en la recta final asi que es probable que no actualice hasta dentro de 4 meses, otra razon empezare a trabajar asi que me quitara mas tiempo para escribir. Siento de verdad si les molesta aunque de antemano les aviso que no abandonare esta historia, Tarde pero seguro, Y pues solo falta, calculo 4 capitulos para el final mas el epilogo.**

**Ahora si peque adelanto, ya sabran lo que viene jejej **

-James, ten cuidado, esos hilos que vez son sus sueños.

-Los sueños pueden interpretar el presente, predecir el futuro o simplemete recordar un pasado. Si estos se llegan a romper prácticamente sufrirían de amnesia. Por lo tanto cuidado con lo que tocas

_Ups, ¿que hice?_

-Todo bien

-Eh si, solo que… ¿se rompieron?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling a excepción de algunos mios**

**Dedicados a las chicas del Face, a las que me tienen en favoritos, a las que comentan y a las que en sombras me leen**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas que se adentran a esta alocada historias**

**A todas ellas mil Gracias y espero que este capitulo aclare todas sus dudas.**

**Pd: perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es un cap recién salido del horno jejeje**

**Lo que en realidad paso y por que James fue el elegido.**

Las risas se escuchaban por todo el majestuoso lugar. Cinco personas se encontraban reunidas ante una gran mesa. Todas ellas tenían sendas sonrisas alegres, se divertían como pequeños.

—Vamos Lun, dejanos ver una vez mas por favor—Rogaba una fingida voz aniñada.

—No, no son aptos para esto, además ya vimos suficiente—respondió otra voz esta vez de mujer.

—Pero…Pero…- hablo una tercera voz

—Yo quelía vel ota vez-suplico de nuevo la primera voz, pero tomando un matiz infantil

—Ya basta, hombre pareces niño-opino una cuarta voz.

—Oye…no me simpatizas—La voz aniñada dio paso a una muy grave y masculina

—Ya lo sabia—aseguro la otra voz

—Miren chicos, nosotros ya vimos demasiado si quieren, mañana le seguimos

—Pero…pero…¡Lily!—La ultima voz se escucho, la cual no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que opinaban los demás.

—James Cariño, En serio hasta mañana—Reitero la voz de la única mujer que se encontraba en medio de 4 hombres.

Como ya sabrán nos encontramos con estos ángeles del cielo. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Severus con apariencia de 17 años, juntos veían lo que la mesa les mostraba, pero eso no era una mesa…No, no, no, eso era **la visión a la tierra**.

Todos y cada uno de los ángeles en el cielo tenían un humano para cuidar, mejor conocidos como ángel de la guarda. El famoso ángel que nos dice lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, lo correcto que hay que hacer y por que no debemos hacer nada malo.

Pues bien, Estos ángeles tenían sus humanos, y cada uno de ellos veían lo que les pasaba en la **"visión de la Tierra".** Cada día cuando un humano despertaba ellos bajaban a la Tierra a cuidarlos. Cada noche cuando un humano dormía, ellos subían al cielo y veían las acciones que su humano hizo en todo el día.

Si el humano se mantenía despierto durante las noches, ellos tenían la obligación de protegerlos de los espíritus malignos que podían corromper el alma de sus humanos.

Remus Lupin, tenia un humano de 5 años al norte de corea por el cual velar, Lily Evans tenia otro de 28 años ubicado en áfrica por el cual velar. Sirius Black Tenia en su cuidado a una mujer de 50 años ubicada en Argentina por la cual velar. Severus Snape tenía en su poder a un humano invalido de 15 años por el cual cuidar, proteger y amar. Y es que ese humano pronto partiría y se reuniría con ellos como un ángel más. James Potter sin embargo aun no tenía un humano, su humano anterior había muerto en un trágico accidente por el cual James se echaba la culpa ya que no había cumplido su función. Más fue San Pedro que le comunico que era normal que sucediesen ese tipo de acciones, los humanos eran terrenales y en un momento de su vida tenían que ascender al cielo o por el contrario Bajar al infierno.

Aunque se piense que todos y cada uno de los ángeles se convierten en Guardianes de humanos, no es así. Todos los ángeles tenían un puesto designado. Estaban los serafines y querubines que eran niños menores de 5 años que murieron, sin mancha alguna en su alma. Los guardianes que eran personas que murieron a la edad de 12 años en adelante, sin embargo existían las almas que aun no eran convertidas en ángeles y los ángeles guardianes que tenían la misión de regresar a la tierra como humanos, reencarnando o naciendo como un bebe nuevo. Los ángeles de la muerte que eran los únicos ángeles sin sentimiento alguno, ya que su destino era acarrear a las almas dejándolas en un punto intermedio donde subían o bajaban. Estos ángeles no tenían edad definida en la tierra. Los ángeles del destino, los cuales eran los indicadores en velar sobre el destino de millones de humanos en la tierra, en este punto se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor y Ariana Dumbledore

Los Ángeles Soldados Encargados de Luchar contra las fuerzas del mal que poco a poco amenazaban en la tierra. Los Arcángeles o Ángeles superiores, ellos eran los jefes de cada uno de ellos, en estos se encontraban San Miguel Arcángel (jefe de los ángeles soldados), San Gabriel (jefe de los ángeles del destino), y San Rafael (Jefe de los ángeles de la Guarda) Etc. Etc.

Una vez conocido las funciones de casa uno de ellos, centrémonos en nuestro ángel Principal.

Como comentaba al principio, los ángeles de la guarda eran los únicos con el derecho a bajar a la tierra y ver en la **"visión de la tierra", **mientras los ángeles del destino, cumplían sus funciones en el cielo. Sin embargo cuando veían algo que cambiaba el rumbo de lo que ellos ya sabían, tenían que buscar la manera en encarrilar el rumbo del destino de nuevo en su lugar. Por ejemplo si Hitler hubiese gobernado toda Europa, lo mas seguro es que los humanos de todos los continentes se convirtieran en sus esclavos, pero Hitler no logro su objetivo pues los ángeles del destino metieron su cuchara, ya que sabían que todo ser humano seria libre. Había cosas que ellos podían encarrilar a tiempo y había otras que no se detectaban ocasionando algunos conocidos sucesos que lastimaban al ser humano en su alma, como por ejemplo el 11 de septiembre.

La guerra de Vietnam, la invasión de los europeos en América o en el caso mas pequeño la muerte de ciertas personas para ayudar a un mundo mejor, que si bien se pudo cambiar el destino final, las consecuencias hubiesen sido catastróficas.

Mas al final aun con sus consecuencias, modificaban el destino para ser lo que el mundo es hoy. Aunque los espíritus malignos, los descarriados eran los que ocasionaban las situaciones en lo que los ángeles guerreros o soldados tenían que salvar.

El mundo es un contraste, de buenos y malos mas aun así funciona a la perfección.

En este caso Albus Dumbledore, verifico meses atrás que algo no funcionaba bien en los destinos de ciertas personas conocidas, hubo un impedimento que ocasionaba alteraciones en el mundo mágico. James al ser el único sin humano por el cual custodiar aun, Se le encargo una misión, que por supuesto encarrilaría a cumplir con lo marcado por el destino.

James Potter con sus 17 años de edad angelical, mantenía aun esa sonrisa picara que lo caracterizaba, su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo matiz cuando vivo, sus ojos miel, tenían esa picardía, humor e inocencia infantil que su único hijo pudo tener en algún momento de su vida.

Estaba suspirando aburrido, por que el era el único sin bajar a la tierra. Jugaba con la Snitch que tanto le gustaba, A veces tenia la curiosidad de saber que pasaba en la tierra mas el no tenia el permiso para ingresar a el, y aunque conociendo como es James pudo haber infringido las reglas, todos los ángeles se darían cuenta de su travesura y seria castigado con volver a la tierra que para algunos es una bendición para nuestros 5 protagonistas era todo lo contrario.

Pasar por la niñez, por la adolescencia, las hormonas, el primer beso, la escuela, los estudios, los exámenes, las enfermedades, el dinero o escases de la misma, etc, etc. Nadie de los 5 quería saber de ello

—James—Dijo una voz paternal.

James al escucharlo volteo a ver a Albus que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, El pelinegro lo saludo con un movimiento imperceptible y de nuevo siguió jugando con la Snitch

Albus ya cerca, se sentó entre las nubes blancas, James lo vio y suspirando centro su mirada en el hombre que en vida fue su profesor.

—¿Por que esta aquí Albus?—Pregunto James sin dejar de jugar con la pelotita dorada

—¿No puedo venir a visitar a mis compañeros en el cielo?—Contesto con otra pregunta el hombre de barba blanca y ojos azules

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo Albus, Eres un ángel del destino por lo tanto no puedes acercarte a nosotros.—respondió James centrando su mirada miel en los ojos azules de Albus

—Eso es cierto—Confirmo el hombre de barba blanca—Sin embargo, eso no me impide acercarme a ti.

—Pero…se supone que tu…bueno que ellos…Ay no se—dijo james confundido.

—¿Que es lo que no sabes? — Indago Albus tranquilamente.

—Bueno pues eso, ¿que haces aquí? ¿por que estas conmigo? Eso —Exclamo exasperado James por que no obtenía respuesta alguna. Volteo su mirada al horizonte donde unos serafines jugaban. Escucho un suspiro y de nuevo centro su mirada en Albus, mas el hombre de barba blanca ya no lo veía sino que veía a **"la visión de la tierra" **

—Ven aquí james—Dijo el anciano mientras se paraba y con paso lento se dirigía a la gran mesa.

James lo miro confundido, alzando los hombros indiferente le siguió.

Una vez cerca de la gran mesa, Albus la acciono, mostrando imágenes de la tierra, donde diversos ángeles guardianes cumplían su trabajo a la perfección. Albus con una seña le pidió que se acercara. James un poco temeroso lo hizo, fue ese momento en el que Albus decidió hablar.

—Mira, se que se te hace raro verme por aquí, que tienes dudas y que no estas seguro porque yo estoy contigo—Mientras hablaba Albus buscaba en la pantalla a algo o a alguien.—te diré, como ángel del destino mi función principal es velar por que el mundo no se vuelva un caos, sin embargo cuando un ángel del destino descubre que algo esta fallando, su misión es regresar a la tierra y ayudar a regresar los hilos del destino de manera correcta—Albus volteo a ver a James que lo veía sorprendido e intrigado—Hace poco descubrí que alguien que nosotros conocemos a la perfección esta cambiando su destino por las decisiones que esta tomando. Esa persona esta también perjudicando a terceros, sin embargo aunque tiene su ángel guardián, no cumple con lo que el ángel le pide—Hizo una pausa, sonriendo encontró a la persona adecuada, suspirando centro su mirada a James para luego soltar la bomba—Y James es allí donde tu entras

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que logro decir James, para después quedarse mudo ante la imagen que se presentaba. Albus sonrió y asintió cuando James solo lo miro a los ojos dudoso, intrigado, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo Feliz, pues la persona señalada tenia tiempo que no la veía.

Como ángeles guardianes, no podían ver a sus familiares en la **"visión de la tierra"** sino a sus humanos y lo que les rodea a los humanos los cuales cuidan.

—Escucha, esto es importante—volvio a hablar Albus mientras James sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban ante sus ojos, al ver a esa persona—Fuiste elegido para ayudarla, no serás un ángel guardián, ni mucho menos una reencarnación, tampoco estarás en la tierra naciendo de nuevo, sino todo lo contrario. Las decisiones de esa persona están ocasionando que un bebe no nazca como es debido. En la imagen del destino, ellos—Señalo a dos personas que se besaban tiernamente—deben estar casados antes de abril, sin embargo estamos en Julio y la boda se atraso, esta pareja se disolverá sino entramos a tiempo. Su destino cambiara tanto que si no logramos con lo establecido. Ella—Señalo a la mujer que ahora estaba sola en una habitación—Morirá antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué?—Volvió a exclamar sorprendido James—¿y él?—Señalo al hombre que se disponía a trabajar de nuevo. —¿Qué pasara con él?—Exigió saber preocupado James.

Albus volvió a suspirar tranquilamente respondió—Se odiara por toda la vida—

—Pero…Pero ¿él?, no es justo, él dio la vida por ellos ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga felicidad en su vida?—bramo molesto el pelinegro, jalándose los cabellos—No es posible—Se arrodillo encogiéndose en posición fetal—No, él no.

—James—hablo Albus tratando de tranquilizar el ataque que le dio al ángel guardián, es por esa razón que los ángeles guardianes que tenían familiares con vida, se les prohibía cuidar de los suyos o ver su vida o peor aun saber su destino.

—James, tienes el poder de cambiar lo que sucederá en un futuro—pronuncio el hombre de barba blanca una vez que James se tranquilizo—Yo te elegí a ti, y tendrás que acompañarme para ayudarlo a encontrar la felicidad.

—¿Cuando?—Exigió saber, agarrándolo por las solapas de la ropa inmaculadamente blanca que portaba Albus—Dime cuando y estaré preparado—aseguro.

Albus sonrió y respondió—Pronto, yo te avisare.

.

.

.

De esa charla había pasado ya un año terrenal, cuando de pronto Albus se acerco hasta él y con una frase James supo que cambiaria el destino de su único hijo.

-Ya es hora—

.

.

.

Se aparecieron en la tierra una noche de julio, Albus había visto el progreso de esa pareja dándose cuenta que cambiaba demasiado a lo que el destino dictaba, había acciones que ella hacia, que permitía acercar los hilos del destino de manera correcta.

Una vez, verificando cada uno de los posibles lugares en el cual la pareja hubiese estado, llegaron a un edificio de 50 pisos, en el ultimo piso es donde el objetivo se encontraba.

James había contado a los demás sus decisiones, lo que Albus le dijo y cual era la misión de él. Lo único que James haría seria otorgar parte de sus poderes a el bebe que se fecundaría en ese mes, para que el bebe no muriese antes de tiempo, eso ayudaría a que la boda se haga, a que ella no muera y a que el no se odiara.

Pero como siempre se escucha el dicho…El destino es aun no esta al 100 por ciento escrito.

—Ok, ¿ya sabes tu misión?—pregunto Albus al pelinegro que veía los adornos de la gran suite en donde se encontraba su hijo.

—Si—Respondió seguro.

—Pues manos a la obra—Dijo Albus.

Claro que nadie les aseguraba, lo que en esos momentos sucedía en el dormitorio. Unos sonidos raros se empezaron a escuchar, James paró la oreja al escuchar unos gemidos lastimeros, o más bien gemidos de placer ¿de placer?

—OH por Dios—Murmuro James asustado—Ellos…ellos están haciendo lo que creo que hacen—Susurro ruborizado.

Albus estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, ya que eso no estaba previsto en sus planes. Al escuchar la pregunta de James asintió.

James siguió ruborizado, pero en vez de asustado mas bien sonreía pícaro. Su hijo si que tenia un buen tino si a la primera ella quedaba embarazada. Estaba orgulloso de él

Estuvieron un buen rato, esperando a que terminaran. Mientras tanto James se ponía a curiosear la suite de pies a cabeza, para evitar escuchar los ruidos de la recamara se encerraron en una especie de protector. Después de un buen rato, se quitaron el protector y solo el silencio adornaba el departamento.

Con temor ambos ángeles ingresaron a la recamara que estaba en oscuras, visualizando a dos personas abrazadas durmiendo tranquilamente, por suerte antes de dormir, se taparon con la sabana sus pudientes partes. James suspiro aliviado, pues ver eso, seria un gran trauma para el.

Sin embargo había algo mas, una especie de luz dorada que los cubria, James se acerco curioso para ver por que los hilos salían de sus cabezas, rodeaban sus cuerpos y se entrecruzaban entre si.

—James, ten cuidado, esos hilos que vez son sus sueños.—Advirtió la voz de Albus que hizo saltar a el pelinegro.

—¿Hilos de sueño?—Pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

Albus también se acerco y con la voz de sabelotodo explico. —Los sueños pueden interpretar el presente, predecir el futuro o simplemente recordar un pasado. Si estos se llegan a romper prácticamente sufrirían de amnesia.—termino diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba al ser maligno que les acechaba.— Por lo tanto cuidado con lo que tocas—corroboro cuando visualizo por el rabillo de su ojo como James intentaba tocar los hilos.

Al estar un ser maligno acechándolos, no podían realizar lo que querían. Tenían que esperar hasta que este se fuera o atraparlo.

James mientras tanto veía, a su hijo que ahora era todo un hombre, también veía a la mujer a su lado. Sonrió sabia que ellos terminarían juntos algún día, puede ser algún día cercano o algún día lejano.

Fastidiado por que Dumbledore no hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer se sentó en la alfombra, de entre sus bolsillo saco su amada Snitch .

Albus sintió que la presencia oscura se retiraba y suspiro aliviado. Tenían que apresurarse antes de que amaneciera.

—¿James? —pregunto al no ver al pelinegro

—Si—contesto, alzando su mirada hacia la azul de Albus

—Es hora.

Albus le dio indicaciones a James de lo que tenia que hacer, la posición que debía tomar y lo mas importante evitar romper los hilos del sueño, ya que al estar unidos se aseguraba que ellos tendrían un futuro juntos, si se rompían a parte que el destino cambiaba, se olvidaban de todo lo que juntos la pareja hizo.

James ya estaba en posición, pero de nuevo otra presencia oscura se sintió y Albus salió en su búsqueda dejando a James solo para cumplir con su tarea.

Craso error. James no se fijo que al tocar el vientre de la muchacha para transferir sus poderes al nuevo integrante, apoyara su brazo izquierdo en el hilo que conectaba ambas cabezas, ocasionando que esta se rompiera.

Termino su misión, con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a retirarse, mas un fuerte crack se escucho, y luego le siguió otro y otro…Efecto domino.

James, se asusto al ver como cada uno de los hilos se separaban, algunos se rompían, otros simplemente perdían fuerza y por ultimo el que les unía, el mas fuerte de todos se debilito. Una luz muy débil ahora rodeaba a la pareja

—¿Ups, ¿que hice?—murmuro aterrado. El sonido de alguien entrando casi lo obliga a gritar como niña, pero al ver a Dumbledore parado, soltó todo el aire que había contenido, aliviado

—¿Todo bien?—Indago Dumbledore, pero frunció el ceño al percatarse que la luz dorada estaba debilitada.

—Eh si, solo que… ¿se rompieron?—Contesto temeroso mientras señalaba los hilos ya rotos.

Dumbledore, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, después dirigió su mirada a James que lo veía asustado, para luego dirigirla a los hilos, Repitió la acción muchas veces sin poder creerlo.

—James ¿Qué hiciste?—Fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore antes de desaparecer.

James, aun aterrado veía como la luz del sol poco a poco empezaba a iluminar la habitación. Mas antes que este saliera por completo, Dumbledore apareció

—La misión ya cambio James, ahora tendrás que ser el ángel guardián de este bebe.— señalo el vientre de la mujer que por lo visto a causa del sol era castaña.

—¿Que? Pero sabes que no quiero regresar a la tierra — chillo James preocupado.

—Lo siento, pero tu ocasionaste grandes caos al romper el hilo ahora tendras que regresar, tus poderes lo mantendrán a salvo, ahora solo hay que esperar que el destino no cambie mas de la cuenta. Protegerás a este bebe ingresando también con el, será confuso al principio pues el bebe estará dormido, poco a poco cuando vaya creciendo te separaras del vientre, y el bebe tendrá conciencia solo. Si nace con bien el bebe no recordara nada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos Ve?—

—Por ahora si—Respondió Dumbledore, volteo su vista a la ventana, los rayos del sol poco a poco cobraban fuerzas.—Muy bien manos a la obra. Cuídalos James

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho James cuando una luz demasiado Blanca lo cegó.

Y es asi como comienza la historia del bebe llamado Ethan Potter.

**Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Lo que sucedió en los primeros meses con la castaña y el bebe ( si se podría decir asi)**

Como se dieron cuenta James Potter no quería regresar a la tierra, pero sus emmm… podría decirse "descuidos" ocasiono una gran catástrofe en nuestra pareja. Hermione no recordaba amar a Harry, Harry no recordaba amar a la castaña ni mucho menos que un mes después de su cumpleaños tenia planeado pedirle matrimonio, ni que había echo un juramento para cuidar de su castaña.

Esas consecuencias hicieron que el bebe, o sea James decidiera hacer magia involuntaria ante los pedidos de "su madre"

Pero como vimos anteriormente en el tercer mes, James por poco pierde su misión. Se preguntaran por que James desde un principio era destinado a otorgar su magia a su nieto ¿o me equivoco?.

La razón principal es que los bebes mágicos siempre heredaban la magia de sus abuelos o familiares de sangre directa que habían muerto, a comparación de un humano sin magia o muggle, no era necesario tal requisito. Pero al tratarse de un bebe mágico, si, pues la magia de la madre se debilitaba si le otorgaba mas de la mitad al bebe. Es por eso que los bebes mágicos desde la fecundación tenían magia. Lily lo haría con una niña, mientras James lo hizo con el niño.

Pues esas aventuras de James no las olvidaría. El tercer mes fue el mas critico, como mencionamos anteriormente, se suponía que la fuerza mágica de James seria suficiente para ayudar al bebe, mas siendo hijo de dos grandes y poderosos magos, o sea el niño que vivió que era considerado el amo de la muerte (omitiendo ese titulo ya que no tenia las reliquias con el pero pues su magia si que era muy fuerte) y la niña mas inteligente y poderosa de Hogwarts en los últimos años, a excepción de Lily.

El choque de sangre mágica, había echo que el bebe en vez de fortalecerse, le suceda todo lo contrario. Es por eso que Albus desesperado, pues los hilos del destino se entrecruzaban haciendo un caos, decidió mandar a sus 4 mejores alumnos. Todos ellos otorgaron el poder al bebe para ayudarlo a sobrevivir absorbiendo una gran parte de magia de Hermione conteniéndolo en la bolsa, mientras su magia hacia todo lo demás. Confuso ¿verdad?, pero digamos que si no sucedían tales cosas el catástrofe seria peor.

El bebe si que les veía, recordaba a ese grupo en particular: a la inteligente, sabionda, correcta y traviesa Lily. Al Callado, recto, inteligente, carismático y simpático Remus o Lunático apodo que le quedaba a la perfección. Al Callado, serio, sarcástico, divertido y a veces irritante Severus, que temía mucho, pero mucho el tener que cuidar el bebe de Potter. Según Lily era mejor así pues el había dado su vida por la de su hijo, Severus era admirado por Harry y eso nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Y conoció a la catástrofe pareja de amigos, casi casi, siameses, pensaban igual, actuaban igual y uno no actuaba sin el otro. Por supuesto que hablamos de James y Sirius o Cornamenta y Canuto. Hasta sus apodos empezaban con la misma letra, en ingles, en hebreo, en portugués, uff parecía que siempre estarían conectados, la extensión de uno con el otro.

Igual de rebeldes, igual de traviesos, picaros, infantiles, tontos, inteligentes (contradictorio ¿No? Pero son James y sirius que se le va a hacer) molestosos. Insolentes, y etc. Etc. Esos genes que también el bebe tendría heredado por parte de James.

Lily suspiraba diciendo lo bueno que su hijo tenia una combinación de ambos, pero a juzgar por su nieto si que tendría mas de James, que de ella.

Es por eso, Señoras y señores que no existieron nunca 5 bebes sino uno solo. Pues después del 5 mes cuando el bebe descubrió cual era su plan, su conciencia razono sin ser influenciado por James, que los demás se despidieron regresando al cielo como ángeles guardianes. Mas James siguió hasta tener finalizado su misión. Si ya sabemos que nació el bebe, ya sabemos que la pareja se beso, ya sabemos que sus hilos se entrecruzaron de nuevo gracias al bebe, ahora solo Falta un punto importante… LA BODA

James por lo tanto cuidara al bebe, se convertirá en su ángel guardián por un tiempo hasta que vea a su hijo de nuevo feliz, alegre, contento, idiotizado por el amor ( o sea enamorado) y un sinfín de adjetivos similares a la felicidad plena.

¿Cuánto creen que pase para que James cumpla su objetivo?

Pronto lo descubriremos.

Mientras tanto Ethan Potter y James (ángel guardián-abuelo y padre del niño que vivió- mal influencia para el bebe-comportamiento de niño- rebelde – terco- malicioso-pero una buena persona y *respira profundamente pues el aire se le acabo al decirlo rápido en voz alta sin trabarse (a ver háganlo ustedes y perderán el aire de sus pulmones)* el único con la el poder suficiente para mejorar el destino de su único hijo. Harán lo imposible para juntar a un par de cabezotas cuando estos despierten de su muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy, largo sueño

***El contenido anterior en este fic (específicamente de los ángeles) es producto de la imaginación de la escritora. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es puritita coincidencia. He dicho.**

**¡Hellos chicas! ¿Alguien por ahi?,¿ Nadie? Bueno perdón por atrasarme con la historia, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero la escuela me mata al igual que trabajar y casi no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, además que la inspiración se me fue, y llego otra historia en mi cabeza. Solo les digo que esa historia vera la luz muy lejos pero si desean una probadita aquí esta.**

**PROLOGO**

Las campanas suenan a lo lejos, la gente con sonrisillas alegres y vestidos delicados de coctel y de traje, aquellos que únicamente se utilizan para ocasiones especiales. La iglesia estaba adornada con flores de las más delicadas con aromas suaves que envolvían a los presentes en un ambiente cálido, lleno de esperanzas y buenos deseos.

El párroco se encontraba vestido adecuadamente para celebrar el evento que se llevaría acabo dentro de unos cuantos minutos, una pareja se comprometía ante todo el público sentado en las bancas de la iglesia y ante Dios.

Un nervioso novio parado frente al altar, sonreía a sus padres que estaban sentados a su izquierda, su madre tan altiva y elegante como siempre apenas podía contener sus lágrimas. Su padre revisaba su _Smartphone_ en busca de una anomalía, había dejado su empresa al mando de su cuñado, en el cual no confiaba ni la mísera gota de agua que había en todo el edificio.

A la derecha estaban sentados los familiares de su futura esposa, que se encontraba en la entrada junto a su padre. Sin que se diera cuenta sus labios se ondularon en una gran sonrisa, todos los nervios desaparecieron al verla, tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco inmaculado, asemejando un ángel caído del cielo.

La novia sonrió, haciéndola ver aún más radiante y fue sin duda la sonrisa más feliz que las personas dentro de la iglesia hubiesen visto. Sin embargo el hombre que la esperaba frente al altar luciendo dichoso no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la dama de honor que se asemejaba más a una hermosa estatua sosteniendo fuertemente el ramo de la novia que a una mujer de carne y hueso.

Él sonrió tristemente hacia ella, logrando que la mujer desviara la mirada hacia otro punto de la iglesia, por su pensamiento sólo pasó una dolorosa palabra: "Perdóname".

Sintió una mano delicada posarse en el suya, volteó la vista hacia donde estaba su futuro suegro que le sonreía feliz por casarse con su hija, la cual apretaba su mano nerviosa.

—Cuídala muchacho—dijo el hombre mirándolo seriamente—. Cuídala con tu vida, te dejo mí más preciado tesoro para ti— antes de irse, lo vio directamente a los ojos marcando una amenaza en ellos que no le pasó desapercibida, una sensación espeluznante le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sonrió nerviosamente hasta donde du suegro estaba, regresó su mirada hacia su futura esposa, sus ojos detectaron a la bella mujer que sonreía, delicadamente alzó el velo que le impedía verla directamente, sus ojos se encontraron.

La novia no pudo evitar susurrarle un "te amo", que él respondió de igual forma. Y así frente a frente la ceremonia inició para regocijo de los presentes.

En un breve instante la novia desvió la vista a su dama de honor, su confidente, su hermana mayor. Aunque era el día más feliz de su vida no pudo evitar sentirse triste al verla a ella parada a un lado con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba llorando de felicidad, porque su hermana menor se casaba, sin embargo ella conocía la verdad, esas gotas cristalinas eran las lágrimas que ella no pudo evitar soltar cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos: castaño vs castaño, sin duda herencia de su padre.

Sin poder evitarlo sólo moviendo sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido susurró: —Lo siento.

Su hermana mayor desvió sus ojos hacia las flores mientras el llanto humedecía sus mejillas. Una mano limpió delicadamente su rostro, alzó su vista hacia su futuro esposo, encontrando en él una sonrisa más su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por ella, con ese simple gesto supo que él era el hombre de su vida.

Los dos novios sin poder evitarlo miraron hacia la dama de honor que respiraba profundamente tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Ambos sólo tenían un pensamiento para ella: "Perdóname, fue inevitable".

La ceremonia religiosa terminó, una pareja de recién casados se besaban delicadamente a las afueras de la iglesia, los aplausos comenzaron, todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, todos menos uno de ellos que triste se alejaba del lugar para empezar su vida de nuevo lejos de todo. De esa felicidad que debía ser de ella.

Hermione Granger corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de su hermana Ginny, y de su nuevo cuñado Draco, los cuales le destrozaron sus sueños, su vida, su alegría. Ellos se robaron lo que ella fue en antaño, ellos culpables, ella culpable… todos inocentes…

El amor es un sentimiento que no se controla y sin querer ese amor era el culpable de que no pudiera desearles felicidad a esa pareja que emprendía una nueva vida de casados.

**Pues eso es todo, les advierto y aunque me entristece MIRA QUIEN HABLA esta llegando a su final, cálculo que solo tres capítulos mas, para decir adiós a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y con respecto a la nueva historia aun no tengo titulo ¿podrian ayudarme a ponérselo? Denme sugerencias para saber cual seria el nombre de este nuevo Fic 100% Harmony.**

**Saludos y nos leemos a la próxima**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK la historia si es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Como es que terminaron involucrados, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, Draco y Romilda Vane en esta historia y en que perjudicaron a nuestra feliz pareja<strong>

_**6 años antes del nacimiento del bebe**_

Ginny se encontraba nerviosa, jugueteaba sus manos mientras impaciente veía el reloj, el cual dentro de pocos minutos haría que el traslador funcionase y de nuevo regresaría a Londres para terminar la relación que tenia con Harry.

—Harry—musito triste. Sabia que lastimaría en lo mas profundo de su corazón al ojiverde, pero ella no tenia la culpa en enamorarse de otro hombre y mas cuando en su adolescencia "su enamorado" no era su santo de devoción, Sino todo lo contrario. Draco Malfoy es y seguiría siendo ese arrogante, terco, a veces idiota hombre, pero esta vez aumentándole el amor que sentía por ella.

Se suponía, que la relación que tenia con Harry seria para toda la vida, de niña se había hecho la promesa de que Harry caería profundamente enamorado de ella. Sin embargo todo cambio, gracias a que ella fue a estudiar a un lugar lejano. Claro tenia que desarrollarse profesionalmente para estar a la altura de su novio. Pero las cosas cambian, las personas maduran, los sueños se modifican y el amor se vuelve cariño. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a Ginny Weasley.

Movía impaciente su pie izquierdo, dos segundos mas y regresaría a Londres, donde se enfrentaría con sus hermanos, con sus padres y con Harry, ya no le iba importar lo que le dijeran, ella se enamoró de Malfoy, de su dragoncito huraño.

Pero como dicen las cosas, el destino siempre es impredecible.

Ginny toco la bota, en el segundo exacto que el traslador se puso en marcha. Sintió el tan conocido tirón en el ombligo, cerro los ojos pues todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, su estomago se contrajo trayéndole las ganas de vomitar, sin embargo, esa rara sensación desapareció cuando aterrizó de golpe en el duro suelo.

—Malditos trasladores, los odio—Susurró molesta, levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa del polvo y plantitas, para ver que el lugar donde había aterrizado, era su tan querida y añorada casa. Sonriendo de oreja en oreja, se puso en marcha viendo como en ese año su casa lucia diferente. Además que cuando ella se fue a Polonia, aun estaban en la época navideña. Un año y seis meses después se encontraba en pleno verano, el sol alumbraba con sus intensos rayos solares, el aire veraniego le daba en el rostro. Respiro profundo cerrando por unos momentos sus ojos.

—Ya extrañaba mi casa—murmuró continuando su caminata.

Llego a la puerta, escuchando el escándanlo que producía su familia, eso le hizo sonreír divertida. Nadie sabía que ella llegaría ese día, bueno casi nadie, Hermione y Luna sabían de su llegada. A ambas chicas les prohibió decir una sola palabra por lo tanto ya se imaginaba a Hermione mordiendo insistentemente su labio inferior y a Luna reír divertida como si estuviera guardando un gran secreto, parecido a una niñita de tres años.

Resuelta y decidida a entrar en su casa, suspiro brevemente para después tocar delicadamente su puerta. De pronto los gritos, regaños, chillidos y demás sonidos cesaron. Volvió a golpear de nuevo y la puerta con un gran chirrido se abrió permitiéndole ver a su hermano George sorprendido y con la boca abierta. Traviesamente sonrió y se tiro a su hermano abrazándolo estrechamente, que feliz anunció—Ginny

En el acto toda su familia salió a recibirla, totalmente alegre y feliz de verla allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba tres horas en su casa, tres horas que se le hicieron interminables. Pues Harry aun no aparecía, los nervios de nuevo la azotaron, las risitas también. En que momento llegaría Harry, en que momento le diría que no lo amaba como antaño sino que le tenia un sincero y profundo cariño.

En que momento le contaría, que se enamoro de la persona menos pensada. Cuando llegaría la hora para decirle, que su relación con Harry solo fue una fachada, que la monotonía le afectaba, que le hacia ver que su futuro con el pelinegro era incierto en partes, por que ella siempre añoro ser la señora Potter, que le daría tres hijos, vivirían en una casita de color amarillo con tejas rojas, en el valle de Godric, y ella seria la corresponsal del Profeta y estarían felices hasta que la muerte los separe.

Pero todo eso cambio desde hace meses, antes que su relación empezara con Draco, antes de que se diera cuenta que a Harry nada mas lo quería, no lo amaba.

Pero acostumbrada a él, no decía nada. Sin embargo, era hora que ella pusiera fin a todo lo que no la llevaba a ningún lugar y comenzaría de nuevo. Le presentaría a sus padres, su nuevo novio. Y luego tal vez con el paso del tiempo una vez que su familia lo acepte y vea que Draco Malfoy cambió, tal vez, solo tal vez, le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma.

Sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, se terminó de arreglar para tener su fiesta de bienvenida que apresuradamente le festejara su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camila—de que me sirve la vida

Las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir en su rostro, mientras veía como su primer amor, se iba, se alejaba de ella con expresión triste y derrotada. Su corazón se quebró al ver que Harry volteo a verla una vez mas, mostrando en sus ojos la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, mas ella se quedo allí parada sin emitir sonido alguno. El pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo adiós desapareciendo en el acto. Dos semanas desde su llegada y tuvo la valentía de confesarle todo.

Draco la frecuentaba en su trabajo. Si, ella había llegado a ser corresponsal del profeta en la sección de Deportes Mágicos. Durante dos semanas estuvo presionándola para que le dijera la verdad a Harry, para que terminara su relación ye empezara uno nuevo con el rubio. Sin embargo toda valentía se iba al ver como el pelinegro la adoraba por donde ella pisaba.

Se sentía una mala persona, peor que Voldemort, pues si ese mago no pudo con Harry, dos simples palabras dichas por su boca, lo mataron directo en el corazón.

Entro a su casa, toda mojada, ya que la lluvia arrecio en el momento que le decía a Harry—Lo siento—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry ya no frecuentaba su casa, su madre le preguntaba por que no llegaba a visitarla todos los días como era costumbre. Ginny solo reía nerviosa, y de nueva cuenta se encerraba en su habitación, aun le dolía el que Harry no la saludara, ni le dirigiera la palabra. Pero sabia que en parte la acciones del pelinegro eran los correctos, mas aun así dolía que la viera fríamente.

Draco, la visitaba en lo alto de un cerro, ella no les había dicho a sus padres que su relación con Harry acabo, y que su nueva relación con Draco daba inicio. No era por cobardía, ni nada por el estilo. Sino que temía que sus padres o los padres de Draco la alejaran. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que las familias Weasley y Malfoy eran enemigas. Por esa razón aun no se atrevía a decir nada, ni ella ni Draco.

Pero ya era tiempo que todos supieran cuanto ella amaba a ese Dragoncito huraño, y que esta relación seguiría en pie sin importar lo que sucediera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La de la mala suerte

—Muy bien, ¿para que nos reúnes Ginevra?—pronuncio Ron molesto con su hermana y era normal ya que Harry era el mejor amigo de Ron y viceversa.

Ginny omitió la voz de Ron, su familia estaba reunida en la sala familiar. Draco no tardaría en llegar y en decir ante todos que ellos eran pareja

—Estoy esperando Ginny—Volvió a decir Ron

—¡Ronald!-Regaño Molly a su hijo—¿Que es esa forma de hablarle a tu hermana?

—Mama—hablo con voz mas suave—Ella—Señalo a su hermana— tiene algo "muy importante" que decirnos y me imagino cual es esa noticia—Dijo sarcásticamente

Ronald Billius, —murmuro Ginny disimulando su enfado— en un momento lo sabrás hermanito

Los segundos pasaban y Ginny más nerviosa no dejaba de morder su labio inferior, costumbre que copio de Hermione. Draco no aparecía y sus padres empezaban a cuestionarla, eso sin omitir los comentarios tan sarcásticos de Ron y las bromas pesadas de George

De pronto el sonido de unos golpeteos en la puerta sobresalto a toda la familia Weasley, Ginny sonriendo y suspirando aliviada se levanto antes de que sus hermanos abrieran la puerta para llevarse una sorpresa.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba parada en su puerta, vistiendo de rojo. Mostrándole una triste sonrisa.

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto Ginny mientras veía a los lados si había alguien mas, específicamente un rubio.

—Yo…Yo vengo a buscarte, es necesario…es necesario que vengas conmigo

—Ginny ¿Quién es? —La pregunta de su madre la saco de su aturdimiento al escuchar las palabras de la ex Slytherin

—Nadie mamá—le respondió a su madre, sin embargo le dirigió unas palabras a su visita—Espérame no tardare

Pansy solo asintió, mientras veía como Ginny entraba a su casa. Escucho murmullos de exaltación, y gritos por parte de Ron.

Espero unos largos 15 minutos hasta que Ginny apareció ataviada de su hermoso vestido Verde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Draco Malfoy estaba parado en medio de la habitación arropado de su traje más elegante. Mientras a su lado una despampanante rubia colgada de su brazo sonreía abiertamente. Hoy era el día que se anunciaba el compromiso entre las familias Malfoy-Greegas.

Hoy era el día en que Draco se arrodillaba ante la muchacha enseñándole un hermoso anillo que en el acto ponía en su mano izquierda para después los invitados prorrumpir en aplausos. Todo eso ante los ojos de Ginny, que para ese momento estaba llenos de lágrimas.

Sus ilusiones, su amor, su vida, todo cayo en un pozo profundo, sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerla mas y cayó rendida en el suelo mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas fluían libremente.

Una mano la sostuvo fuertemente, alzó su vista para ver a Pansy Parkinson con la expresión de derrota en sus ojos. Ella al igual que Ginny sufría por un amor perdido. Ella la mejor amiga del rubio que se enamoró, no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos. Compartía el mismo dolor ante una Gryffindor, Ironías de la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejando tanto amor—shaila durcal

Ginny lloro durante dos meses.

Ginny quien nunca mostraba signo de dolor o tristeza, quien sabia ocultar lo que dolía, pues ella pensaba que no quería la lastima de nadie ni siquiera de su familia. Evitaba llorar mostrándose fuerte. Pero un corazón roto, por mas fuerte que sea, estaba desecho por lo tanto el dolor se expresaba libremente por fuera.

Su familia, estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, su hermanita, su única hija mujer. Sufría mal de amores.

Ron sin embargo, a pesar de que sabia que llevaba un buen tiempo desde que la relación con Harry termino, no quería ver a su hermana sufrir. Furioso quería cobrar venganza con el cobarde que no tuvo la osadía de presentarse en su casa y dar la cara.

Harry, también apoyaba a Ron, pues aun sentía amor por Ginny, aun no lo superaba, por lo tanto quería ver al malnacido que hirió profundamente a su amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Señorita Weasley, me permite un momento—El directo del profeta, veía a Ginny que asentía ante su orden dejando instrucciones a sus demás compañeros de trabajo para dirigirse a su oficina.

—Dígame señor—Habló respetuosamente, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Señorita Weasley, últimamente la he notado decaída—Ginny se movió incómodamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de su jefe—Por lo tanto siento que usted no esta poniendo un gran esfuerzo en sus notas.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—pero señor, mi trabajo esta bien, el editor los revisa y me ha dicho que están bien que son legibles, no…

—Señorita Weasley—Le interrumpió el director—Sus notas están bien escritas, pero no siento la emoción que ponía antes, no siento esa vibra que me ponía al borde de la butaca al leer una nota de usted.

El director se paro de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la ventana dándole la espalda a la periodista.—Por esa misma razón me he visto en la obligación…

—NO—Rugió Ginny temerosa en escuchar las próximas palabras que anunciarían su inminente despedida

—¿No que, señorita Weasley?—Volteo a verla con una ceja enarcada, curioso en saber la respuesta de una de las mejores periodistas que tenia su periódico

—No me puede despedir, yo…yo prometo en hacer bien, no… mejor, mucho mejor mi trabajo, prometo superarme

—¿Quien hablo de despedirla?—Inquirió el director, mientras de nueva cuenta tomaba asiento y veía a una muy incomoda y nerviosa Ginny.

—¿No me va a despedir?—Respondió Ginny

El director dio una sonora carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza—No señorita Weasley, no me dejo terminar, pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió despedirla. Usted es una de las mejores en el ramo del deporte, aunque le seré sincero ha estado ausente y eso me preocupa, ya que su rendimiento ha bajado ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?—Ginny movió la cabeza negando como respuesta ante la pregunta dicha por el director—Pues bien, en vista de que me imagino son problemas familiares, le diré que la razón por la que le llame fue para darle unas vacaciones en la isla Griega.

Ginny suspiro aliviada, y a la sorprendida al escuchar semejantes palabras.—¿Es en serio?

—Si—Respondió el directo a tiempo que sacaba unos boletos para una estadía totalmente muggle en las islas.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente aceptando semejante regalo, sin embargo al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ante un sorprendido director.

—¿Se siente bien?—cuestiono preocupado el director.

Ginny se limpio las lágrimas y se maldijo por tener que recordar que justo a esa hora Draco Malfoy se casaba con otra.

—¿Cuando comienzan las vacaciones?—Pregunto con una sonrisa, muy falsa. Aparentando estar bien.

—Desde hoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus vacaciones se convirtieron en estadías, Tres años después Regresaba de nueva cuenta a Londres. Había pasado ya 5 años desde que dejara a Harry y 4 desde que Draco Malfoy se casara con otra mujer, una mujer de su clase.

En ese frio noviembre, regresaba a su casa, la cual solo visitaba para ocasiones especiales, se alegraba que George se haya casado con Angelina, Que Neville al fin se declarara a Hannah y Que su adorado hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) al fin haya aceptado sus sentimientos con Luna.

Aun no sabia si Harry la había superado, pero cada vez que la visitaba se encelaba al verla con otro, o si no coqueteaba con ella, cosa que le hacia saber a la perlirroja que el ojiverde aun sentía amor por ella, tampoco sabia si Hermione tenia un novio o si Draco tenia ya un heredero.

Despejando su mente de tan malos recuerdos, abordo el avión que la llevaría de regreso a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny caminaba despreocupadamente en la calle, bostezo aburrida, se limaba las uñas y su faldita demasiado corta además de su blusa muy ceñida, ocasionaba que las personas ya sea mujer u hombre voltearan a verla.

Todo mundo se sorprendía al ver a la menor de los Weasley con esa facha, además que había dejado su trabajo en el profeta para dedicarse de lleno al modelaje. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que andaba tras los huesitos del Auror Potter. Besaba el suelo donde este pisaba, le sonreía coqueta y flirteaban todos los días.

Harry Potter en cambio aceptaba tales cuestiones, encantando con saber que pronto serian pareja de nuevo.

Mas de un momento a otro Harry cambio, ya no coqueteaba con la nueva y renovada Ginny, ya no sonreía para con ella y suspiraba de vez en cuando, ignoraba las preguntas que Ginny le hacia, y lo peor ya no hacían el amor.

Su amistad con derechos se estaba disolviendo y Ginny no sabia que hacer para retenerlo a su lado. Aun no aceptaba nombrarse la novia, pues Harry no se lo había pedido, mas a la próxima ella aceptaría.

A lo lejos, en el callejón Diagon vio a un hombre parado despreocupadamente mirándola. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero al verlo supo que se trataba del medimago Malfoy que regresaba de sus estadías en Latinoamérica, después de casi 5 años en irse y dejar plantada a la heredera menor de la familia Greegas el día de la boda.

Draco Malfoy se acerco, con el corazón desbocado, después de tanto tiempo que no la veía, que la había extrañado. Sin embargo noto algo diferente en su mirada, al principio pensó que era odio, pero al verla bien se fijo que su mirada mostraba indiferencia, para Ginny Weasley él ya no existía

_No lo permitiré, ella es mía, ella aun me ama, lo sé, lo siento_

—¿Que hay Doc?—Le saludó Ginny para después seguir su camino y dejar atónito y con la boca abierta a un malhumorado y sorprendido rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville Longbottom juraba y perjuraba que su amiga, no era ella, que Ginny era diferente. Hace mas de unos meses que ella regreso de Grecia, totalmente renovada no solo por fuera sino por dentro.

Además que en lo que él estaba pasando, Ginny y Luna eran sus mejores amigas y deberían estar con él, apoyándolo a superar esta prueba del destino. Su bebe que con tanta ilusión esperaba no logro desarrollarse, ocasionado que su madre lo perdiera antes de tiempo. Pero Ginny no estaba, Ginny lo ignoraba, Ginny lo lastimaba con su indiferencia.

Decidido a enfrentarse a su amiga, la espero en el lugar en el cual trabajaba, después de media hora la vio salir, sin embargo vio como de entre su bolsa sacaba un líquido que bebía con suma rapidez, para después desaparecer.

Neville vio con la boca abierta, como la pelirroja no tenia el cabello rojo, sino negro, pero al tomar la bebida recupero su color natural.

_Algo raro sucede aquí, algo raro que descubriré_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

Tres semanas, tres malditas semanas que Ginny lo ignoraba, tres malditas semanas que Ginevra Weasley solo lo veía para después irse como si nada. ¿Qué sucedió con su pelirroja juguetona? ¿Qué pasó con la mujer a la que le entregó su frio corazón? ¿Qué?

Pansy le había contando su versión de lo que sucedió esa tarde de agosto en que él se comprometió con Astoria, le conto como Ginny sufrió, como su dolor la orillo a estar deambulando como Zombie antes de desaparecer de Londres e irse a un lugar muy lejano.

El estaba seguro que a su vuelta, todo cambiaría. Pero no, a pesar que se separo de su familia, que quedo desheredado, que le dio el tiempo suficiente para que ella calmara su dolor. Todo estaba mal, todo en ella esta extraño y él no se cansaría hasta dar con la respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville se entero, por boca de Luna que Hermione había viajado a Francia a causa del trabajo, ¿cómo se entero la rubia de esa información clasificada? Neville no quería saberlo, pero al ver como Ginny actuaba ante Harry y como este también actuaba con ella. Se dio cuenta que Harry sufría por la desaparición de la castaña, veía como se perdía entre sus pensamientos sosteniendo una linda pulsera.

Ginny refunfuñaba seguido, se comportaba como una chiquilla malcriada. Además que siempre sacaba ese extraño jugo que se bebía. Pero eso no era todo, Ginny Weasley también tenia conocimiento de donde se encontraba la castaña mas no le decía nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo se enteró? Ni idea, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que Ginny quería atentar contra su mejor amiga.

Preocupado, se dirigió a Francia con la excusa de ver una planta rara en ese lugar, sin embargo su intención era saber si Hermione se encontraba bien, y cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que su castaña amiga estaba embarazada.

Investigando más descubrió que una compañera de la castaña fue pagada para que esta desapareciera. Asunto que le preocupó mas a Neville, pero las sorpresas seguían y una de ellas era que Ginny Weasley era la autora de dicho Plan.

Así que decidido en decirle a Harry la verdad regreso a Londres para solo enterarse que el pelinegro estaba en una misión y no regresaría sino meses después.

Ansioso, decidió vigilar más a Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pansy Parkinson es una famosa contratista para modelos, una función demasiado muggle pero bien pagada. Además le encantaba vestir a esas mujeres con cuerpos envidiables y exponer deliciosas y altamente costosas prendas de vestir.

Su trabajo era muy reconocido en el mundo muggle en el cual llevaba el sobrenombre de Penny, nombre que era aun mejor que Pansy.

Ya había superado su amor de infancia, casándose con el amor de su vida. Un muggle que la apapachaba con cualquier mínima cosa, que aceptaba su condición de bruja, pues según en las propias palabras de su marido, era un honor tener a una mujer con semejante fuerza mágica.

Su esposo tenía raíces Celta, en la cual todos ellos creían en las brujas como un privilegio del mundo.

Ella es avariciosa, no dejaba de lado sus raíces Slytherianas, pero su corazón era un poco mas blando que antaño, le encantaba tener todo controlado y adoraba levantarse temprano. Por lo tanto no entendía que hacia esa hora (2 de la mañana de un sábado ¡SÁBADO!) en la casa de su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy.

Tengo este plan y tu me ayudaras ¿entendiste?—Las palabras de su amigo rubio la sacaron de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué plan?

—Mira Pansy

—Penny—Corrigió la pelinegra bostezando

—Pansy, Penny, Ponny, como te llames, necesito averiguar que pasó con Ginny. Sé que ahora esta dedicándose al modelaje y tu mí querida amiga tendrás que ayudarme a saber que es lo que ella guarda.

—Más bien quieres saber si ella ya te dejo de amar ¿o me equivoco?—inquirió divertida Pansy mientras veía como su amigo desviaba su mirada.

—Draco—suspiró Pansy—Sé que aun la amas, pero hey, ya pasaron cinco años, ella nunca te busco para pedirte ni una explicación, ni mucho menos cuando por todos los medio se publicó tu boda fallida con Astoria. Déjalo ya ¿no? Ella ya te superó. La lastimaste y si no me equivoco, ella es demasiado orgullosa.

—Por esa misma razón Pansy, es el orgullo lo que le hace pensar que no me ama—Dijo Draco dándole la espalda a su amiga que se acomodó mas en el sofá cerrando brevemente sus ojos

—Draco, estoy cansada—El rubio volteó a verla con los ojos centellando de furia

—Esta bien—contesto en otro bostezo la pelinegra—Te ayudare, pero déjame dormir, mañana hablamos ¿si?

Draco, solo suspiro en acuerdo volteando su rostro hacia la ventana, anhelando saber que paso con su pelirroja juguetona, anhelando tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco supo la verdad una vez trazado su plan, Ginny Weasley no era Ginny Weasley o sea era una usurpadora que utilizaba poción multijugos ¿como se entero? Pues Fácil. Como Doctor tenia un buen vendedor de plantas y otros ingredientes que le ayudaba en su trabajo. Por eso al enterarse que dicho vendedor también le surtía a la pelirroja con ingredientes para dicha poción, supo que su pelirroja estaba en peligro.

Mas enterándose que la usurpadora estaba loca, quería dañar a la sabelotodo Granger, la cual estaba embarazada y mas al desgraciado de Potter que parecía que la mala suerte le perseguía, primero un loco con ínfulas de poder y ahora una extraña que se quería hacer pasar por otra persona para enamorarlo utilizando un sinfín de amortentia, poción que utilizaron con él para desposar a Astoria. Por suerte pudo recuperarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se casara con la loca Greegas.

En caso de Potter no estaba seguro si había tomado tal poción. Por lo mismo aunque no quisiera, sabía que a la verdadera Ginny le preocupaba el idiota de Potter y la castaña embarazada. Por lo tanto suplantó a su doctor en turno, divirtiéndose por dentro al ver como ellos (la comadreja Weasley y Cara rajada) se enteraban de lo que sufrió la castaña, claro que sus intenciones no era armar un conflicto, sino hacer que Potter la cuidara mas de la cuenta. Lo admitia exageró en los cuidados y en la posible muerte y perdida del bebe, mas era necesario para que el auror vigilara mas a la castaña. Mientras urdían un plan para buscar a su pelirroja juguetona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Terminaste?—Pregunto cautelosa la mujer

—Si—Respondió fríamente el doctor

—¿Y que haremos ahora?—La enfermera fue acercándose poco a poco al escritorio de madera

—Solo esperar a que el plazo se cumpla.

—Sigue la fase dos…

—Si, Desechar a los peones. Ginevra Weasley mi próximo objetivo…-El doctor al darse la vuelta, se mostro ante la enfermera que resulto ser Pansy Parkinson, sonrió mientras Pansy con un movimiento de varita desechaba su uniforme para mostrarse como una alta ejecutiva.

—Draco ya es hora—El doctor cambio su vestimenta con un movimiento de varita

—Vamos por la comadreja menor—Salieron disimuladamente del hospital, mientras el verdadero doctor aparecía sentado en su oficina sin percatarse de nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sombra la asechaba mientras Ginevra Weasley caminaba en por las calles de Londres, su andar delicado revelaba una buena figura. Vestía Jeans de mezclilla, combinada con una blusa verde manzana de ligero escote.

Estaba llegando a su sala de reunión que cada dos meses se organizaba para las modelos. Caminaba cerca de un oscuro callejón, podía haberse aparecido o tomar un taxi pero necesitaba caminar

Aunque ella era muy hermosa, con ese cabello rojo fuego, su semblante estaba decaído. Llevaba dos meses sin ver o platicar con Harry a solas, desde que se entero que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada de su ex novio y que este se encontraba en las nubes por el embarazo.

Reía triste, era una completa estúpida, tuvo su oportunidad para remediar la situación con el ojiverde pero como siempre su ambición de tener mas, de ser reconocida por ella misma y no por ser la novia del niño que vivió, la cegó.

Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ella sabia que no era compatible con el ojiverde, el héroe del mundo mágico, no… nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria.

Las lagrimas estaban a punto de surgir para recorrer sus ruborizadas mejillas cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba en la pared, quiso gritar pero una mano se lo impidió y una voz ronca susurro en su oído. Temblando de miedo escuchó, a la vez que tanteaba en busca de su varita pero otra mano se lo impidió

—Quieta muñeca, te vendrás conmigo

A los pocos minutos un griterío se escucho de varias personas por lo que pudo distinguir mujeres, en ese momento Ginny Weasley solo fue consiente de unos labios fríos como el hielo pero cálidos como la lava hirviendo al mismo tiempo que tuvieron contacto con los suyos.

El hombre profundizo el beso, y el griterío se dejo de escuchar, su respiración se agito y un gemido provino de su propia boca. Llevo sus manos hasta sentir un sedoso cabello que por la oscuridad no distinguía su color. Atontada sentía como la calidez de ese extraño la complementaba. Sin saber lo que sucedía nada mas se percato del tirón directo en su ombligo. Se había desaparecido a otro lugar y el Extraño ya no estaba a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Donde estoy?_

_¿Que es este lugar?_

—¡AUXILIO!

Ginebra Weasley caminaba asustada, el débil Lumus de su varita no le permitía ver en donde se encontraba.

Después del beso con ese desconocido y del tirón en su ombligo, no volvió a verlo, la oscuridad no hacia el trabajo mas fácil. Ella nunca le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, tantos años teniendo a hermanos que la sobreprotegían obligándola a que no le tema a la negra noche.

Pero estando en un lugar el cual no conocía, con el sonido del búho persiguiéndola por doquier, por primera vez en su vida se asusto como una niña.

Llevaba mas de media hora caminando, sus pies enfundados en tacones le lastimaban.

Estaba cansada y sedienta, sabía que su familia no se preocuparía por ella pues esa noche viajaría a Hungría para la colección primavera-verano de su agencia en la cual trabajaba.

Ahora se equivocaba por la forma en que se despidió de su madre, antes de irse peleo con ella, ambas de carácter extremadamente fuerte no se rendían, por lo mismo Ginny se fue cerrando con un portazo la puerta y hundiéndose en su miseria al pensar en Harry.

—¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORRO!

Ni un alma en pena había en ese lugar, las lagrimas por primera vez aparecieron, el sonido de unas pisadas la alertaron y estando en guardia blandió su varita cual guerrera _espero no haber perdido la agilidad_ pensó

De entre las sombras una figura masculina se dibujo ante ella, la sorpresa de saber quien era esa persona le hizo emitir un gritito, mas nunca bajo la guardia.

—Tu…¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cumpliendo con mi trabajo—Respondió el hombre blandiendo igual su varita

—Pero Neville…

—Cállate, te vendrás conmigo Ginny

—Lo harás te guste o no—La voz autoritaria del hombre la dejo con la boca abierta distracción que aprovecho Neville—Expelliarmus—el hechizo mando lejos a Ginny ella aun aturdida por el golpe escucho su sentencia—Desmayus

La oscuridad fue el único testigo, de que Neville Longbottom blandió su varita frente a su amiga, la cargo desmayada y susurrando un lo siento se desaparecio con ella en brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era raro estar allí viendo como el castaño Gryffindor compartía una misma sala con el que antaño fue su verdugo en la escuela. Pansy y Draco estaban sentados en el mismo sillón mientras escuchaban la perorata del castaño que con movimientos en sus manos enfatizaba sus palabras.

Sin embargo, llegaron a un acuerdo Neville, protegería a la castaña de la pelirroja sin que nadie se entere, pues conociendo a los dos Gryffindor que la acompañaban arruinarían el plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neville cumplió con su trato, cuidando a la castaña de las garras de la usurpadora. Logrando que el bebe y la castaña estuvieran bien tanto física como psicológicamente. Mientras Draco mantenía encerrada a la usurpadora. Todo salió a la perfección, pues Penny hizo también su trabajo correctamente. Haciéndole creer a las personas que Ginny andaba por Hungría, gracias a su trabajo en modelaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Dinos la verdad, ¡¿Dónde esta ella?!—Rugió Draco aporreando la mesa en donde una sobresaltada pelinegra de cabellos rizados y de ojos azules lo veía temerosa.

—No—respondió de nueva cuenta.

Draco voleo todo lo que había en la mesa, asustando a Pansy y a Neville.

—La verdad, maldita sea, ¡DINOS LA VERDAD!-Draco saco su varita y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, le lanzo un crucios a la muchacha que grito de dolor.

Dos semanas, llevaban con la misma rutina, la usurpadora que resulto se Romilda Vane, eterna enamorada de Harry Potter no quería soltar palabra alguna, mientras los días pasaban Draco sentía que perdían mas a Ginny

—¡Déjalo ya Malfoy!—Grito Neville ante los gritos de dolor de Romilda

—¡BASTA¡

Draco detuvo el hechizo gracias a Pansy, pero al estar tan furioso y desesperado le señalo con la varita al tanto que la pelinegra se enfrentaba a su amigo.

—Así no sacaras nada, ella solo esta haciendo que te desesperes

—¿Como quieres que no me desespere?—Susurro arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de apuntar a su amiga y a Neville

—Malfoy, Ten en cuenta que ella solo esta jugando con tu cabeza, Date cuenta que Romilda esta loca, loca—Hablo Neville, tratando de calmar al ex Slytherin, situación demasiado irónico y bizarro.

Las risas de Romilda se escuchaban por todas partes, el calabozo se tiño de risas demasiado histéricas y locas. Mientras los tres verdugos veían como ella se retorcía en el suelo.

—Si sales del bosque hoy seguro te asustaras….si sales del bosque hoy una sombra te llevara…Si sales del bosque hoy la muerte te arropara…la la la la la.

Romilda llevaba cantando esa canción terrorífica, todos los días cuando el sol se ocultaba, ocasionando escalofríos en los presentes. Draco ya no sabia como sacarle información, intentaron de todo desde hechizos hasta pociones, pero nada salía de la boca de Romilda y eso lo desesperaba.

Y no solo Draco, sino también Neville y Pansy, El pequeño Ethan llevaba una semana desde que nació y aun así no sabían sobre el paradero de la verdadera Ginny.

Sin embargo, el castaño tuvo una brillante idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Romilda amor, ¿sabes donde esta Ginny?—Pregunto con voz melosa Draco.

—Amorcito, sabes muy bien que ella se encuentra en el bosque—Rio la pelinegra

—¿En el bosque?—inquirió demasiado sorprendido el rubio.

—Si—contesto ella con la mirada ida, los ojos estaban desenfocados, como si estuviera drogada. Claro que técnicamente estaba drogada, pero con amortentia.

—En el bosque, cuando la luna se oculta, las sombras aparecen y la envuelven, esperando a la muerte. Es divertido pues ella trata de escapar, mas no lo logra.

Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrer su medula espinal, ante las palabras dichas por la pelinegra.

—¿En que parte? ¿En que bosque?—Pregunto ansioso

—Donde Dean duerme, donde Mi Harricito estuvo viviendo. En las frias aguas mágicas del norte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco y Neville se dirigieron al bosque de Dean, recorriendo con sus escobas el bosque, mientras Pansy se quedaba vigilando a la loca.

Duraron dos días peinando el lugar, pero no había rastro de Ginny. Draco sentía su alma irse con cada minuto que pasaba y no encontraba a la pelirroja.

Se veía como un zombie, tuvo que pedir permiso en su empleo para faltar al igual que Neville, quien le había contando la verdad a Hannah, la cual por sus propios medios trataba de encontrar a su amiga.

Una águila apareció de repente entre ellos hablando con la voz de Hannah

—Neville, encontré a Ginny ven rápido a Londres, sigue a mi patronus-segundos después el animal desapareció, para aparecer metros mas adelante y tanto Neville como Draco se dirigieron rápidamente a Londres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo era una trampa, la loca se había escapado y dejado aturdida a Pansy, Sin embargo, Hannah le siguió el rastro llevándola en las afueras de Londres en un bosque, en medio del cual asomaba una choza que se caía por pedazos.

Hannah envió el patronus rogando que su esposo y Malfoy llegaran a tiempo mientras entraba a la casa.

Minutos después Draco ansioso entraba apresuradamente en la choza. Neville le seguía el ritmo, pero cauteloso al ver que la casa estaba por caerse en pedazos.

—¿Donde estas Hannah?—susurró Neville, el lugar apestaba ha guardado y polvo se levantaba en cada paso que daban, mientras que el chirridos de las puertas y ventanas se escuchaba gracias al viento.

—¿Donde estas Ginny?—murmuró Draco implorando encontrarla con vida.

De repente un grito los alertó, ellos presurosos se dirigieron en las habitaciones del segundo piso, sorprendidos visualizaron como una mujer pelirroja sostenía a una pelinegra mientras una rubia la hechizaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny despertó de su largo letargo, cuando vio de nueva cuenta como la pelinegra que la tenia secuestrada le cortaba el cabello dejándolo mas disparejo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, por una extraña razón ella solo dormía, mas no sentía ni hambre, ni frio.

Pero entonces con sus ojos entreabiertos vio como una mujer ingresaba tras la pelinegra, mirando sorprendida donde se encontraba.

Hannah vio a Ginny tirada en esa cama, mientras Romilda se entretenía con el corte de cabello. Disimuladamente le pidió que guardara silencio, y susurrando un expelliarmus la mando lejos. Antes de que se recuperara corrió en ayuda a su pelirroja amiga sacándola de la prisión mágica. Romilda se levanto y agarro una tabla que estaba en el piso golpeando en la espalda a Hannah. Mientras que Ginny salía de su cárcel, para después forcejear con la pelirroja

—Maldita, no debiste de haber salido

—Estúpida ¿porque me haces esto? se supone que éramos amigas.

—Jajajaja Querida, tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas, nunca—Ginny con la fuerza que recuperaba poco a poco abofeteo a la pelinegra la cual mas furiosa le devolvió el golpe

—Debí haberte matado cuando fue mi oportunidad, a ti y a esa sabelotodo Granger.

—No…

—Si, también a ese bastardo que llevaba en su vientre la estúpida Granger. Ahorita estaría viviendo con mi Harry, MIO—Las dos chicas en su forcejeo no se percataron como una mujer regordeta salía de entre su hechizo desilusionador para enfrentarse ante la pelinegra.

—¡A mi hija no, Perra! ¡Expelliarmus!—El hechizo mando muy lejos a la pelinegra que gritaba golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la cama ocasionándole una gran herida.

—Mamá—susurró Ginny cayendo rendida en el piso a causa del esfuerzo.

—Cariño-

—¡MAMÁ CUIDADO!

La matriarca pelirroja no en baldé sobrevivió a dos guerras que azotaron el mundo mágico. Así que con otro hechizo aturdió a la pelinegra, la cual salió despedida fuera del cuarto mientras que una Hannah se recuperaba para después ayudar a la pelirroja mayor.

Tanto Draco como Neville no daban crédito al porque Molly Weasley se encontraba allí, en ese instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de todo el ajetreo, Ginny narró su versión de la historia, diciendo como Romilda la acompaño en el avión muggle y fue allí donde no recordó nada, hasta que despertó en ese lugar encerrada y sin su varita.

Molly Weasley, contó que ella sospechaba de su supuesta hija, no por nada la tuvo en su vientre, pero lo más raro ocurrió cuando la veía tomar ese líquido, cada noche a una hora especifica. Es por eso que ella disimuladamente empezó a investigar, hasta que vio a Neville proteger a Hermione, y a Hannah nerviosamente cuidar de que Ginny no se encontrara cerca de la castaña.

Ese día, Molly estaba decidida en acompañar a Hannah a ver a Hermione, la cual se encontraba en la casa de Harry, para los cuidados con el bebé que era una copia exacta de ambos padres. Le extraño al ver como una compañera de Ginny en el trabajo se encontraba en Londres y como ella dijo que nunca hubo una convención en Hungría.

Por lo tanto sin que nadie lo sospechara siguió a Hannah que se encontraba mas nerviosa de lo costumbre, tomando el mismo traslador que las llevo en la casa de los Malfoys en los calabozos, donde vieron como Pansy se encontraba tirada en el piso aturdida por un hechizo. Pansy le dijo a Hannah que Romilda había escapado pero le puso un hechizo de rastreo lo cual permitió su búsqueda. Sin embargo Hannah tuvo que hacer todo solo ya que Pansy no se encontraba del todo bien.

Y es así como vemos la gran aparición de Molly con su tan memorada frase.

Mientras tanto Ni Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna se enteraron de lo sucedido con la pelirroja. ¿Por qué aumentarle los problemas si con el bebé era suficiente?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco vio a lo lejos como Ginny con el cabello corto, caminaba en el sendero que la llevaba al claro del bosque en las afueras de su casa.

Suspiro afligido al darse cuenta que Ginny, a pesar de saber la verdad y perdonarlo, aun no habían reanudado su relación. Había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Pero él sentía que el tiempo no le ayudaba, llevaba cinco años lejos de su pelirroja, y era ahora o nunca.

Con nuevas esperanzas, se acerco presuroso hasta la pelirroja y sin pedir permiso, le arrebató un beso apasionado.

En esa tarde de mayo, un rubio y una pelirroja ante la belleza del claro del bosque, juntaron de nuevo sus almas, para esta vez pertenecer en el lugar en el que deberían estar.

Amándose como sino hubiera un mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo<strong>

**¿Hola?**

**Jajja hola, perdón por la tardanza después de estos meses, ahora tomo de nuevo la escritura, ya que estoy en vacaciones , cero presión, cero escuela. Hola inspiración.**

**Espero les guste, creo que aun le falta algunos capítulos a la historia.**

**Jejje este capitulo como se dieron cuenta es totalmente diferente a los anteriores, pero ahora saben como dice el titulo como estos personajes secundarios pertenecieron en la historia tomando un poco de protagonismo**

**¿a que no se esperaban que la pelirroja estuviera secuestrada?**

**Nos leemos a la próxima y gracias por sus comentarios**

**BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS**

**PD: siento las horrorosas faltas de ortografías, pero es un cap recién salido del horno**

**PD2 ¿vieron el guiño de la película? La memorable frase de molly**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling salvo algunos de mi invencion**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17 parte 1<strong>

La luz solar ingresaba en la habitación del hospital, los pajarillos estaban cantando entonando una suave melodía. Las enfermas tras la puerta atendían a los pacientes.

En medio de la habitación había una cama, el cuarto tenía un sinfín de arreglos florales, globos por doquier con la inscripción "Felicidades Mamá" y un enorme oso de peluche se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

Dentro de la cama dos cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer estaban enredados entre sabanas, dormían profundamente, hasta que uno de ellos profirió un pequeño gemido de dolor

—Mmm…¿Qué hora es?—susurro una voz ligeramente ronca

En respuesta a la pregunta una voz masculina, respondió

—Hora de despertar dormilona.

La mujer estiro el brazo con tal de tocar el reloj despertador y verificar la hora, mas una mano impidió tal acción y con la palma abierta, lo apoyo en un suave y a la vez duro pecho.

El hombre sonrió y con las manos enredadas en la cintura de la mujer, se removió ligeramente, tratando de acomodarse. Respiro suavemente el aroma de la mujer, y con un suspiro, decidió despertar.

La mujer aun con los ojos cerrados rio, al sentir como la respiración del hombre le hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Sin embargo como el decía, era hora de despertar, así que abriendo los ojos poquito a poquito visualizo la habitación, Mas abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar que esa no era su habitación.

Asustada, vio al hombre que al igual que ella tenia los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa.

—Harry. —Susurro la castaña—¿Qué hacemos en un hospital?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, sin embargo se percato de la vestimenta de Hermione, con expresión angustiada murmuro

—Hermione ¿estas herida?

La castaña, lo vio incrédula, Harry la apunto a ella, bueno no exactamente a ella—Tu ropa

Hermione bajo su mirada, ahogando un grito se llevo las manos a su boca al ver su bata de hospital—Por Merlin estoy enferma Harry ¿Qué tengo? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? ¿sera que me estoy muriendo? ¿o será que estoy en fase terminal? Tengo una vida por delante, apenas estamos disfrutando de nuestro noviazgo, vamos a casarnos, se supone que te dare 5 hijos no puede terminar ….

—Hermione—Exclamo Harry con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación—Tranquilizate…Mione todo estará bien—Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su novia, aligerando su preocupación, regalándole una sonrisa—yo estoy aquí…contigo

—Pero…pero—Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras tanto, Harry acorto la distancia que los separaba y murmuro un suave Te Amo, mientras besaba a su novia que estaba enferma.

—Tranquila…No creo que sea nada grave, en todo caso si fuera así, no estaría durmiendo en la misma cama—Sonrió pícaramente, la castaña le regalo una sonrisa abochornada

—Harry—Exclamo sonrojada—No digas esas cosas

Ninguno de los dos, se había percatado en los adornos, los regalos y la cuna que yacía a un costado de la cama.

Inmersos en su burbuja, susurraban te amos, se besaban dulcemente y Harry la trataba delicadamente con temor a que pueda lastimarse, si es que estaba herida físicamente. No escucharon los ligeros toques en la puerta, ni mucho menos como esta se abría dando paso a una enfermera que tenia una sabanita azul en el cual había un bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los soniditos, gorgojeos y respiraciones rápidas se escuchaban por la habitación donde los bebes recién nacidos se encontraban. Entre las filas de Cuna se encontraba un bebe. Este bebe era Ethan Potter, el pequeño que al abrir los ojos, se mostro sorprendido nunca había visto un cielo muy blanco, ni mucho menos unos pájaros tan grandes que ocupaban mas de la mitad de la habitación. Esos pájaros llevaban en sus picos un bebe.

_¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde esta mi mami?_

_Quiero Irme con mi mami_

De pronto Ethan Potter se asusto al verse solo en ese mundo, las lágrimas rodaron su pequeño y sonrojado rostro. Sus pequeños puños se abrían y cerraban con fuerza, hasta que escucho como alguien lo alzaba y lo mecía de un lado a otro, susurrando palabras suaves.

El dolor en su pancita se incremento, otra causa que ocasiono que llorara con mas fuerza.

_¿Por qué me duele mi pancita? ¿Dónde están todos? James…Remus…Lily…SEV…SIRIUS…dumby ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejaron en este mundo Cruel?_

—Ya bebe, tranquilo, te llevaremos con tu mami—La voz maternal se escucho e Ethan paro de llorar, pero sus hipidos eran constantes. Trataba de relacionar esa voz con la de su mami, pero no era la misma, así que a los pocos segundos su llanto se incremento

Los ligeros movimientos comenzaron, Ethan se encontraba solo, asustado y sorprendido. Su mami no estaba cerca, ni tampoco escuchaba a su papi.

Unas exclamaciones se escucharon por lo lejos, eran exclamaciones de jubilo, que hicieron que el pequeño se asustara con mas fuerza y llorara, su pancita le dolía.

De pronto, se encontró entre grandes brazos, algunos suaves, otros toscos, otros más torpes, mas ninguno le ofrecía consuelo para su llanto.

Al final regreso a los mismos brazos, que aunque no le reconfortaban por lo menos lo trataba con delicadeza.

Los movimientos cesaron, Ethan estaba con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas se encontraban secas, su rostro sonrojado ahora parecía un tomate. Pero la suave voz que se escucho, le hizo detener su llanto y parar sus orejitas atento. Reconoció esa voz, suave, como cantico de pajaritos, maternal y delicada

"_MAMI"_—grito con jubilo Ethan—"¡_Mami! Estas aquí mami"_

Se removió ligeramente, en los brazos que lo tenían preso, abrió los ojos grandes para tratar de enfocar a su mami, pero solo podía ver ese cielo blanco y lúgubre que le asustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Buenos días mamita—dijo la enfermera mientras con cuidado cerraba la puerta sin percatarse de los rostros de ambos recién estrenados padres que la veían como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Hermione, al ver a la enfermera, con un bulto en sus brazos y exclamando jubilosa mama, aturdida se llevo una mano al pecho al sentir como este retumbaba, al ritmo de un tambor.

Centro su mirada ambar en el bultito y de repente todos los momentos vividos en los nueve meses, le dieron de lleno ocasionando que se tensara.

_Soy mamá._

—¿Es mi hijo?—pregunto una aturdida castaña a la enfermera que seguía sin percatarse de la confusión de ambos padres

—Por supuesto que si señora, este hermoso bebe es su hijo—La enfermera se acerco hasta la castaña para poner entre sus brazos al bebe, que había dejado de llorar, y tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par

—El bebe tiene hambre, al ser mamá primeriza le mostrare como se da el pecho

La castaña tomo al pequeño bulto, bajando su mirada y ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver los ojos del bebe, aunque no eran verdes tenían un ligero matiz verdoso que sin duda era herencia del padre, su ligero cabello era castaño del mismo color que el suyo, pero al verlo mejor era un poco rebelde.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sonrió maternalmente al bebe, que abría la boquita y la cerraba en espera de poner tener su alimento.

Levanto la mirada, para ver a Harry que se encontraba de espalda a ella, los puños cerrados, la espalda rígida, los hombros tensos. Harry estaba molesto

Harry, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, poco a poco la enfermera con el bulto en sus brazos se acercaba a una pálida Hermione, que veía con sorpresa y terror a la enfermera.

_Hermione es mamá_

Se tenso, como si un resorte le obligara, se paro de golpe, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información, hasta que los recuerdos le azotaron. Escucho como la castaña se ponía hablar con la enfermera mientras por primera vez se percataba de los regalos y adornos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Dándole la espalda a la castaña, con los recuerdos aun en su cabeza, cerro los ojos, un ligero dolor le atenazaba las sienes. Mas las abrió de sorpresa al visualizarse el con Ginny en una posición demasiado intima, casi como eran antes, cuando salía con ella. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, al notar a otro hombre cerca de su novia, su espalda se puso rigida, al visualizar lo idiota que era babeando por una mujer a la que no amaba. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando recordó que Hermione y el no era novios, bueno técnicamente si, pero en esos meses seguían siendo amigos.

Presto atención a la platica de la enfermera y volteo a ver a la castaña que tenia la cabeza gacha viendo al bulto azul entre sus brazos, escucho un ligero sonido de succión y supo sin equivocarse que el bebe se estaba alimentando de su madre. Se sonrojo a causa de lo mismo, apenas ayer ellos habían mantenido relaciones sexuales como pareja comprometida y hoy despertaba con un hijo en sus brazos. Las vueltas de la vida.

Suspiro ligeramente, mientras vio como la enfermera se retiraba del lugar, a los pocos segundos volvía a entrar, mas esta vez en sus manos tenia otro ramo de rosas, dejándolo en el suelo se retiró. Harry cautelosamente se acerco hasta la cama, sintió un ligero temblor en sus manos y su corazón latir desbocado.

Vio esa estampa familiar y sonrió tontamente, se sentó cerca de la castaña que aun mantenía la cabeza gacha, mas estaba tensa ante su cercanía, frunció el seño. Volteo a ver al bebe y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…Era idéntico a el, cuando bebe, ¿como lo sabia? Las pocas fotos que Sirius le entrego antes de morir, añadiéndole las fotos que estaban en el álbum que Hagrid le regalo de pequeño.

Con temor acerco su mano, tocando ligeramente la mejilla del bebe mientras su otro brazo se ponía en la cabecera de la cama, rodeando a Hermione que aunque estaba tensa, se acerco mas a el.

Al toque de la mejilla, con los ojos cerrados y succionando su alimento, el bebe sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_MAMI, que bueno que estas aquí, me sentía solito en aquel lugar." _

Ethan tenia los ojos abiertos y recorría con la mirada el rostro de su madre.

"_Mami que hermosa eres"_

De sus ojos dejaron de brotar lagrimas, Ethan por dentro reía jubiloso, de pronto la caricia de su madre en su rostro fue lo mejor que había sentido, claro aumentándole el hecho que se sentía bien entre sus brazos, se sentía reconfortado. Sin embargo el dolor en su pancita no se iba, mas al poner atención a la enfermera supo que el dolor significaba que tenia hambre, poco a poco lo acomodaron mientras que por instinto abrió la boca, a los pocos segundo algo suave estaba entre sus labios, succiono y un liquido caliente, pero agradable llego hasta su boca, en ese instante el dolor en su pancita ceso.

"_Que suerte que ella supiera que tengo hambre, ni siquiera sabia que tenia hambre"_

"_Mami, esta rico, quiero mas, mucho mas…"_

Ethan siguió comiendo, o mejor dicho tomando ese rico y extraño liquido que su mamá le ofrecía, las caricias en su mejilla cesaron, mas otras fueron reemplazadas en su cabecita. Su mami era suave y delicada, con ternura lo acariciaba e Ethan quería que nunca se terminaran, cerró sus ojitos pues el sueño le estaba venciendo mientras sentía como su estomaguito se llenaba del líquido.

El tacto mas áspero se sintió en su mejilla, era un tacto mas duro, pero a la vez delicado y tembloroso, apenas abrió los ojos para ver a su padre mirándolo con ternura.

"_PAPI…Papi Que bueno que estas aquí papi, al fin te veo, me agradas…"_

Sonrió como auto reflejo de las caricias, sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño le estaba venciendo, mas el tacto en su boca ceso, realizo una mueca como protesta de que le quitaran el liquido, ocasionando una suave risas entre sus padres.

De pronto estuvo de nuevo en otros brazos, que al igual que su mami, le ofrecían consuelo, aunque estos brazos eran más temblorosos con temor a lastimarlo, sintió el tacto de unas palmas en su espalda e involuntariamente un sonido salió de su boca, abrió los ojos con sorpresa

"_¿Ese sonido salió de Mi?"_

A los pocos segundos, los mismos brazos lo balanceaban, mientras su madre susurraba lo hermoso que era, la perfeccion que sus padres crearon.

Ethan no pudo evitar pensar

"_Mama+ papa= a esta hermosura"._

Sus ojos se cerraron a causa del sueño y cansancio

"_Ser bebe es muy difícil"_

El suave tono maternal de la voz de su madre le arrullo

"_Mi vida de ahora en adelante, será mejor puesto que mami y papi están juntos"._

Sintio el típico, sonido de una aparición y supo enseguida que su abuelo se encontraba allí.

—Aun no termina la misión Ethan, aun no termina.

Dejo de escuchar a su madre, de sentir los brazos de su padre, el sueño le había vencido.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fin del capitulo*<strong>

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Este capitulo solo es de transición, lo bueno vendrá en el siguiente. Ahora bien para los que no entendieron, tanto Harry como Hermione están confundidos, pues como dice Harry su ultimo recuerdo fue su noche intima y de repente despierta nueve meses después siendo padre.**

**Espero les haya gustado, por lo pronto habrá algunas cosillas mas por terminar de poner en orden. **

**¿Qué opinan? ¿cap malo, bueno o regular?**

**Etha hara de las suyas en el próximo cap.**


	18. Chapter 172

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling salvo algunos de mi invencion**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 17 parte 2<strong>

Cuando dejaron al bebe en la cuna minutos después, Hermione regreso de nuevo a la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry. El pelinegro veía los movimientos que la castaña realizaba, se cruzo de brazos, frunció el ceño.

—Mione….¿Que sucede?

La castaña, respiro profundo mientras se acostaba, tomandose su tiempo en responder, Harry mientras tanto se había acercado a la cama, se sento a un lado de la misma, Hermione alzo su vista, la cual estaba vidriosa y mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, señal que le produjo a Harry el saber que a ella algo le preocupaba.

—Nada—contesto, sus manos inquietas apretaban con fuerza el borde la sabana

Harry entrecerró los ojos en respuesta, sabia que nada, para Hermione era todo.

—Muy bien entonces dime…¿Qué te preocupa? O mejor aun ¿Por qué lloras?—cuestiono, acercándose a la castaña que de nueva cuenta se tenso ante su cercanía, no le tomo importancia, pero al intentar borrar las lagrimas que salian de sus hermosos ojos Hermione se lo impidió.

—Bonita dimelo por favor—suplicó el pelinegro.

Ante esas palabras, la castaña no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar, Harry la abrazo protectoramente, mientras Hermione se aferraba a él como una tabla de salvación

— Tengo miendo Harry—musito con hipidos

—¿Miedo? ¿de que?—pregunto afligido el pelinegro limpiando suavemente la mejila de su amor

—De todo, del bebé, de lo que sucedió en los últimos nueves meses…de que me odies por embarazarme, por eso estas molesto- susurro aun contra el pecho del pelinegro, que a pesar de que las palabras salian amortiguadas, entendió a la perfeccion

—¿Molesto yo? ¿odiarte?¿a ti? Mione jamás te odiaría, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, aunque me diste el bebé antes de casarnos, no me importa, pues mi deseo era precisamente eso, tener un hijo junto a ti. Y además no estoy molesto contigo sino conmigo mismo, por las estupideces que hice en esos meses

La castaña lo veía maravillada ante las palabras dichas, se limpio las lagrimas con su bata, y le sonrio a Harry. En auto reflejo este también le sonrio y le proporciono un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en estos meses?—inquirio curioso el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, y estrechaba entre sus brazos a su castaña.

Hermione veía maravillada de nueva cuenta la cuna, perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos, al escuchar la pregunta asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Si, lo recuerdo todo…desde mi viaje a francia, A Carlo—Ante este nombre Harry se tenso, apretando la mandibula, los celos afloraron, sabia por la misma Hermione que el fue su novio—No te enojes Harry-siguio hablando la castaña acariciando el rostro del chico-él solo es mi amigo…yo solo te amo a ti—prosiguio mientras el pelinegro exhalaba un suspiro tranquilizándose

—Además la molesta debería ser yo—se despego del pecho del pelinegro y lo fulmino con la mirada, manteniendo una postura de brazos cruzados típicos en Hermione—Estuviste con Ginny durante un tiempo, mientras yo andaba en francia.

—Lo siento nena—contesto el pelinegro mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado—Te juro que no se que me paso.

La castaña resoplo, mas molesta aun y le dio la espalda a Harry mientras se acostaba, este solo pudo suspirar cansado, definitivamente le tendría que pedir perdón todos los días que restaran en su vida.

—¿Me perdonas?—Prosiguio Harry solo viendo la espalda de la chica.

—Mmm

—Mione…en serio, no se que sucedió, solo se que tenia una nube que me impedía pensar con claridad... yo también recuerdo todo y ¿sabes? Lo mas extraño es que vi a mi papá junto con el profesor Dumbledore

La castaña volteo rápidamente su cabeza ante lo dicho por el ojiverde, tenia los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, por que al igual que él recordaba haber visto a James y a Dumbledore.

—¿tu también? Pensé que era solo un sueño—se mordió los labios nerviosa, mirando fijamente a un sorprendido e intrigado Harry. Los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión…no estaban locos

—Si… no estamos locos—juraron juntos.

—¿Me perdonas entonces?—aprovecho Harry, mostrándole la pulsera que aun tenia entre sus manos, la castaña sonrio divertida. Le iba costar a Harry obtener el perdón

El sonido de la puerta abrirse se escuchó ante ellos aparecieron varias personas que tenían entre sus manos muchos regalos. Luna emocionada se acerco rápidamente ante la cuna proclamando una exclamación de maravilla. Molly se acerco hasta la castaña y la abrazo felicitándola. Arthur en cambio felicito al nuevo y estrenado papá. Mientras que Ron solo sonreía felicitando a ambos en la distancia y también procurando que su novia no se pusiera a gritar con alegría al ver al bebé y despertarlo.

Por ultimo apostado en la puerta se encontraba Carlo, vestido impecablemente, a su lado se encontraba Loretta, la cual sonrio nostálgicamente a Hermione. La castaña se dio cuenta que algo sucedió con ellos dos, pues aunque estaban juntos parecía que un abismo los separaba.

Harry y Hermione agradecieron la muestra de cariño, mientras Luna sin pedir permiso abrazo a su ahijado, pues sabia que tanto Ron como ella serian los padrinos de ese bebé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El llanto se escuchó en la gran mansión de Grimauld place, el retrato de la honorable señora Black empezó de nueva cuenta con sus insultos, mientras que un torpe Harry bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a preparar el biberón, bostezo como un gran león mientras prendía la estufa, sacaba el biberón estilizado, ponía el agua recién calentada y echaba las onzas para alimentar al bebe.

Sin embargo aunque hacia las acciones mecánicamente, al tener los ojos cerrados no se percato que estaba preparando café con leche, por instinto sacudió el biberón mientras se ponía unas cuantas gotas en la mano, al notarlo tibiecito, subió los escalones con desgana hasta ir al cuarto del bebé que era una replica exacta del cuarto en la casa de los padres de Hermione.

Llevaba el bebe ya tres días con ellos, y era todo un absoluto caos. Bostezo de nueva cuenta mientras veía a "than llorar a todo pulmon, prendió la luz del cuarto.

"_TENGO HAMBRE…¿QUIEN ME DARA DE COMER? ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA? ¿PAPÁ, MAMÁ, NADIE?"_

"_Amiguitos, pueden decirle a mi mami que tengo hambre"_—Ethan se dirigiia a los peluches que tenia encima de su cabeza, dando vueltas. Un lobo, un perro y un venado eran sus amiguitos, que por mas que los llamara siempre lo ignoraba

"_Ok…Ok no se molesten que yo lo hare"_

"_Me duele mi pancita…SOS hambre, bebe llamando a comida"_

—Ya campeón, aquí esta tu lechita, a mi me toca alimentarte, Vamos a dejar a mami dormir—Harry cargo al bebe entre sus brazos, ethan dejo de llorar, mientras veía a su padre.

Harry se sento en la mecedora y estuvo a punto de poner el chupete en la boca del bebe, el cual abria y cerraba la boquita cuando un grito le hizo dar un respingo

—POTTER ¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer?—Una furiosa Hermione ingresaba al cuarto del bebe. Ethan al escuchar ese grito se asusto y de nueva cuenta se puso a llorar

—Hermione ¿No lo ves? Estoy alimentando a mi hijo, para dejarte descansar ¿Por qué estas despierta?—Hermione se había acercado a Harry arrebatándole al bebe mientras lo mecia y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, segundos después le dirigio una mirada feroz a Harry, al instante que sacaba su seno para alimentar a Ethan, el cual succionaba con fuerza, tomandolo con las manos posesivamente.

"_Mmmm ¡Que rico!"_

¿Que haces Hermione?

—No ¿que haces TÚ dándole café a mi bebe?—Harry la miro extrañado para luego ver el biberón, abrió los ojos al máximo al notar el liquido café a causa de la leche.

—Si no fuera por que tenia ganas de hacer pipi, no hubiera despertado para ver como envenenabas a mi hijo…

—Pero…pero…

—Nada de peros-se sento en la mecedora mientras veía succionar a ethan, el cual tenia los ojos bien abiertos, explorando el bonito color del techo, el cual era muy diferente al techo blanco e insípido del hospital.

—Lo siento…No me había dado cuenta—se disculpo un afligido Harry que se daba topes en la cabeza contra la pared. Hermione suspiró, negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonrio maternalmente

—No te disculpes Harry, sé que tienes sueño, el bebé es muy tragon igual que tu, pero la próxima ten mas cuidado. No quiero que Ethan se convierta adicto a la cafeína—Bromeo la castaña, sacando una sonrisa a Harry.

Media hora después, cuando habían cambiado el pañal al bebé (esta vez le toco a Harry, que haciendo maroma y teatro termino, todo embarrado de talco y mojado de pipi de bebe) y este se durmiera, se fueron otra vez a dormir.

Compartian la cama, habían anunciado antes de salir del hospital que estaban juntos. Y solo por los primeros meses, Tanto Harry como Hermione estarían en la mansión Black, ya que este se encontraba cerca del hospital, así que no habría problema si se suscitaba una emergencia.

Todos aceptaron feliz el compromiso, Ethan era un bebé tranquilo, excepto por las noches, se despertaba cada dos horas para comer y hacer sus necesidades, se dormía durante la mayor parte del dia.

Tanto Harry como Hermione tenían sendas ojeras en el rostro, mas eso no importaba pues aunque cansados ambos portaban una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas después

Harry y Hermione se encontraban durmiendo enredados en la cama, era sábado y el bebé hace media hora tomo de nueva cuenta el sueño. Los padres satisfechos al saber que no tenían que trabajar, se acostaron cansados a dormir, mas un tintineo se los impidió

Enfurruñado, Harry se levanto y tropezó con torpeza con un juguete de hule de Ethan. Bajo los escalones despabilándose y jurando quien estuviera tras la puerta lo iba a matar por interrumpir su valioso y añorado sueño.

El timbre sigui sonando como loco, despertando a Ethan que tanto trabajo les costo a sus padres dormir.

—YA VOY—Gruño molesto, por el escándalo la señora black se despertó gritando groserías—CALLESE VIEJA URRACA

Con un hechizo cerro las cortinas amortiguando los insultos de la señora, mientras abria con una fuerza la puerta

Ante sus ojos aparecieron Luna, Ron y George adornando sus rostros con una gran sonrisota. Harry resoplo con furia

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—exclamo rabioso, aunque se calmo cuando dejo de escuchar a Ethan llorar.

—¿Esa es forma de recibir a tus invitados?—pregunto divertida Luna, aunque en realidad su mirada chispeaba símbolo de estar molesta—Tan siquiera dejanos pasar ¿no?

Con un resoplido, Harry se hizo a un lado permitiendo la entrada del trio, George cargaba con paquetes que al juzgar por sus envolturas supuso que serian de su tienda de bromas, Ni hablar cuando Hermione se entere.

Ron en cambio con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina para dejar su gran caja llena de galletas, dulces y comida. Luna sin siquiera pedir permiso, le dio un zape a Harry en la cabeza, a los pocos segundo subió a la habitación del bebé

—Auch, LUNA—se sobo su cabeza

—TE LO MERECES MALEDUCADO—Grito Luna con un ligero tinte de molestia. Ethan volvió a llorar.

Hermione salió de la habitación del bebé con Luna detrás rogándole porque le dejara cargar a su ahijado, mas la castaña se negaba pues el grito de luna volvió a despertar a Ethan

"_Qué fastidiosos son en esta casa, Nadie deja a uno dormir NADIE"_

Harry en cambio con George pisándole los talones, se fue a la cocina, se dejo caer sentado en una silla mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmar la molestia que sentia.

—¿Que hacen aquí?—cuestiono mas tranquilo el pelinegro. Al no obtener respuesta por ninguno de los hermanos abrió un ojo, alzando la ceja al ver como ellos se reian bajito viendo los diferentes libros de bebés que Harry tenia que leer

—HEY CONTESTEN—Exclamo furioso.

—CALLATE MALEDUCADO—el regaño de luna lo sobresalto, volteo su verde mirada hacia la rubia que tenia los brazos en jarras, idéntico a la señora Weasley cuando se molestaba.

Hermione en bata se paseaba con Ethan, que cerraba sus ojitos, pero al minimo ruido volvia a abrirlos.

_DEJENME DORMIR_

—Podrias contestar Luna—susurro Harry ya harto de que nadie le hiciera caso—Que hacen un sábado a las 8 de la mañana aquí en MI casa.

La rubia rodo los ojos, y sentándose tranquilamente enla silla a un lado de Harrry le señalo el tremendo calendario que se encontraba a una izquierda del pelinegro

—¿Qué mas sino a ir de campo?—Al ver que Harry enarcaba una ceja sin acordarse de nada, indignada proclamo—Harry se supone que lo venimos planeando desde hace días

—Ademas—corroboro Ron hablando por primera vez—El bebé ya tiene tres semanas desde que nació, es tiempo que le de el sol. No se supone que los bebes toman baños de sol. O quieres que tu hijo se convierta en un vampiro por la palidez

—Eso dice el libro—Señalo George mostrando un gran libro azul

—Pero es sábado—Refunfuño Harry—El bebé hace media hora lo adormecimos por que no quería dormir.

—Pero nada—Volvio a hablar Luna—eso lo pleaneamos desde días y ustedes—Señalo a Harry y a Hermione que se sento frente a Harry aun teniendo a Ethan en sus brazos con la respiración pausada, señal de que se durmió—Lo prometieron y una promesa se cumple

—No podían haber esperado unas dos horas mas—Regaño Hermione susurrando para evitar despertar a Ethan

—No—susurro bajito Luna—Mientras mas temprano mejor

—Claro como ustedes no tienen un bebe en su casa—ironizo Harry

Luna solo le mostro su rosada lengua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol calentaban ese hermoso paraje, estaban en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Después de dos horas, el quinteto de amigos y el bebe se encontraban allí.

Hermione llevo un moises para poner a Ethan, además de sus biberones, leche, chupones su pañalera llena de ropa, pañales, sabanas juguetes, su carreola mágica, el cambiador mágico. En fin, todo lo necesario para llevar a un bebe en el campo.

Ethan veía maravillado el gran techo azul, abria y cerraba sus puños. Reia divertido con las muecas que los adultos, en especial George le hacían. Los otros se enfrascaron en una intensa charla, sobre lo que sucedia en el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, el travieso bebé digno nieto del merodeador, decidió sacar a relucir su magia a temprana edad.

Sonriendo, se llevo un puño a su boca mientras con el otro lo movia haciendo circulitos, el resultado:

Un gran oso de peluche apareció de la nada, los adultos se asutaron al ver ese juguete y mas cuando se movia torpemente como si tuviera vida.

"_Mio juguete"_

Ethan siguió moviendo su manita, esta vez para cambiar la ropa de los adultos, a las mujeres les puso vestimenta de hombres, mientras que a ellos ropa de bebé

Todos estaban sorprendidos, aun no podían conjeturar que la magia involuntaria venia de Ethan Daniel digno nieto de Potter.

"_PAPI, MAMI…Tengo hambre"_

Ethan empezó a llorar, cuando sintió el típico retortijon en su estomago.

Hermione, seguía impactada con lo que veía, un ciervo apareció, un lobo también además de un perro, sin embargo todos eran idénticos al juguete que Ethan tenia en su cuna. La castaña escucho el llanto del bebe, y con torpeza lo saco del moises. Mientras que Ron, Luna, Harry yb George, trataban de desaparecer a los juguetes gigantes.

Hermione, le dio de comer al bebe, que en el acto dejo de hacer magia involuntaria y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Vieron eso?—exclamo aturdida Luna. Todos asintieron en acuerdo a lo visto.

—¿De donde vino esa magia poderosa?—pregunto Ron que trataba de quitarse la ropa de bebé

—No lo se—Respondio George.

Mas Harry y Hermione veian con los ojos cuadrados al bebé que les sonreía tiernamente, después de estar satisfecho con su comida.

Ethan al percartarse de las miradas de sus padres, les guiño un ojo. Harry y Hermione se desmayaron. Los demás veian asombrados como ambos padres se encontraban en el suelo, Luna se acerco hasta ellos sorprendida verificando sus signos vitales—solo están desmayados

Ethan se carcajeo y siguió mordiéndose su puño

—¿Que les paso?—Escucho que decía Ron

—No lo se—Respondio George

—Ethan, eres un pillo—dijo divertida Luna

"_claro échenle la culpa al inocente bebé"_

_No te hagas ethan, eres culpable._

"_Yo no tengo culpa de nada, además tu y los demás me entrenaron bien, asi que no te quejes"_

_Pero asustaste a tus padres_

"_Abuelo, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer."_

"_Para la próxima DEJENME DORMIR"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Fin del cap* <strong>

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí la seguda parte ¿Qué les pareció? ¿bueno, malo o regular?**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografías**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa jk**

**parte 18**

* * *

><p>—¿Onta el bebe? … Aquí tá<p>

—¿Onta bebe?... Aquí tá

Las risas del pequeño Ethan resonaba por toda la mansión de grimauld place, el bebe ya había cumplido sus 4 meses de vida, el mismo tiempo que tenían Harry y Hermione de vivir allí. El pequeño Ethan era un bebe gordito con los ojos mas extraños que se había visto pues aunque sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas tenían un matiz miel que hacia verlo aun mas hermoso.

Pero Ethan a pesar de tener ese extraño color no volvió a desplegar su magia antes sus padres, claro que eso fue gracias a la regañada que su abuelo le dio. Ethan cada día crecía más, tenía la mirada perspicaz, picara y traviesa que tenia Harry a su edad aunando que era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad, pues entendía las cosas que su madre le explicaba.

Como el hecho de que el cielo azul no era lo mismo que el techo de la casa, que las hierbas no se comían, que los gusanitos no se apretaban ni se escondía en el bolsillo del pantalón o de su overol. Que la arena no era lo mismo que el agua, ya que esta daba comezón en los ojitos. Que el agua era mas divertida, solo que se arrugaba la piel como un ancianito o como kracher o como el abuelo Arthur

Además con el agua, podías mojar a tus padres, y lo más importante que cuando lloraba los padres entendía que era por que tenía hambre o que ya estaba sucio del pañal.

Ethan es inteligente, cada noche al dormir le deseaba a sus padres felices sueños aunque estos no lo escuchasen, pero Ethan hacia el intento balbuceando algunas cosas. El beso de las buenas noches por parte de sus padres era una rutina que le ayudaba a dormir, bueno eso y que su madre con voz melodiosa le cantara una suave canción.

Pero si Ethan es inteligente…¿Cómo era posible que sus padres aun no se casaran?

Ethan últimamente sufría cambios de humor muy seguidos, por unos momentos el estaba feliz, pero al siguiente lloraba de rabia. 4 meses tenia de vida, de los cuales sus padres aunque ya se recordaban y se murmuraban te amos todos los días, el pequeño no lograba que ellos se dijeran el si ante el altar

Y el tiempo de su abuelo a su lado estaba por concluir.

De pronto Ethan rompió a llorar y un asustado Ron que jugaba con el bebe, trato de calmarlo, mas su nerviosismo lo empeoraba aun mas. Ron levanto con torpeza al gordito bebe, y lo abrazo arrullándolo como Luna le enseño. Estaba solo con el bebe pues su prometida estaba de compras con la madrina de bodas, madre del pequeño ya que ultimaban los detalles para la próxima boda.

—Shhh…tranquilo, Ethan tranquilo shhh—sorprendentemente sus intentos por calmarlo surtieron efecto e Ethan dejo de llorar viendo a su padrino con mucha, mucha tristeza. A Ron le produjo un dolor en el corazón ver tan triste a un bebe que sin pensarlo unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ahora si un bebe y un sentimental hombre rompieron a llorar.

Harry caminaba inquieto en su oficina, ya hace un mes que Carlo dijo adiós y se volvió a Italia. El día que Carlo fue a visitarlo con la cabeza baja y los ojos tristes confesándole que regresaba a su país natal, Harry se sorprendió al sentirse aliviado de que ahora Carlo no estaría encima de su prometida, que por cierto, nadie absolutamente nadie sabía eso.

Harry pensó o mas bien aseguro que Carlo estaba triste por que Hermione no correspondía sus sentimientos, cuando en realidad al italiano lo que le sucedía era que tenía un corazón roto, pero no por la castaña sino por cierta rubia que se regreso a Rusia para no verlo más.

El ojiverde se entero por boca del propio Carlo cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la madre de su hijo, que no era mas que pura y simple amistad. Pero el amor no correspondido o más bien no visto a tiempo, era lo que tenía a Carlo, un corazón roto.

Por eso ahora Harry daba vueltas por toda su oficina rumiando y gruñendo por lo bajo, pensativo y malhumorado, bueno tenia tantas emociones en su cabeza, que no sabia en que momento iba a explotar.

Aumentando que Carlo con sinceras palabras le dijo "adora y ama a esa mujer que tienes a tu lado toda la vida, por que no sabes en que momento ella desaparecerá"

Eso le aturdía mas, Harry no era idiota, bueno no tanto, pero si hablamos de sentimientos o de expresarlo a él le costaba un poco de trabajo, si le propuso casi un año atrás matrimonio a Hermione sin embargo la boda un no tenia la fecha para llevarla a cabo.

Y aunque Hermione no lo admitiera le dolía el saber que Luna en poco tiempo se casaría con Ron, El cual le pidió ser el padrino de su boda.

La cabeza le empezaba a palpitar de dolor, y cansado de dar vueltas en su oficina sin encontrar una solución correcta a su problemas, decidió agarrar su chaqueta y salir de allí para hablar con Hermione y ponerle una fecha a su compromiso, pues no quería vivir en la incertidumbre ni mucho menos ver como el amor de su vida se alejaba, tal como le paso a Carlo.

Mientras tanto en el callejón Diagon Luna y Hermione ambas chicas cargadas con grandes bolsas en ambas manos, terminaban de recorrer las últimas tiendas sentándose en la terraza de la heladería de Florean Fortescue

—Estoy tan cansada—musito la castaña mientras encogía las compras y las guardaba en su bolso de mano

—Yo también—murmuro Luna quitándose debajo de la mesa sus zapatos para luego sobarse entre sus pies—Siento mis pies palpitando de dolor—una mueca de dolor se mostro en su rostro cansado,

—¿Que vas a pedir?—pregunto Hermione mientras veía el menú relamiendo sus labios mientras leía.

—Un buen helado de 4 sabores en forma de rosa con chispitas de chocolate ¿y tu?—cuestiono Luna mientras Hermione bajaba el menú enfocando a su amiga

—Creo que un helado de 3 chocolates con chispas de cacahuate y jarabe de fresa—Luna sonrió su sonrisa desapareció al ver a lo lejos a una figura alta y estilizada, el cuerpo de una mujer bien vestida

Hermione al ver la reacción de su amiga, volteo su rostro y abrió demasiado los ojos al reconocer a esa mujer: Lavender la Ex de Ronald.

—Luna—Hablo Hermione, viendo preocupada a su amiga—Cariño no te hagas esto—Acerco sus manos apretando encima de la mesa las temblorosas manos de su amiga—Luna no… reacciona.

Luna con la vista empañada a causa de las lágrimas contenidas vio a su amiga, la castaña con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación le sonrió pero Luna no aguanto y se levanto como pudo para dirigirse al servicio de Damas con Hermione siguiéndole de vista.

La castaña suspiro, aun a pesar que esa relación se termino hace años, a su rubia amiga le atormentaba el hecho que Ron estuvo muy enamorado de Lavender a tal grado que estuvo a punto de fugarse con ella sin importarle nada, sin importarle dejar a Luna plantada, vestida y alborotada en la puerta donde se daría la fiesta de graduación. Maldijo a su idiota y estúpido mejor amigo, que sin saberlo le dejo una herida a su amiga en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Hermione sabia que Luna temía que Ron la dejara plantada en el altar para fugarse con esa mujer que le hizo tanto daño, que la lastimo a tal grado que la autoestima de Luna quedo por los suelos un buen tiempo, sino fuera por que Ron recapacito y regreso, aprovechando también el saber que sus sentimiento hacia Luna habían cambiado y para bien.

La buena Luna le dio una segunda oportunidad, Lavender desde hace cinco años ya no vivía en Londres, pero el que regresara a pocos días de la boda de Ron y Luna, era muy sospechoso. Luna no se merecía el temer aun el día de su boda, no se merecía el tener inseguridades, Luna es una alma buena, pura y bondadosa que si no fuera por que sabía que tenía la valentía de un buen Gryffindor y se defendía muy bien sola ya hubiera sacado a esa rubia paliducha del callejón y de todo Londres, mas también sabia que Luna no le dejaría.

Después de 15 minutos que Luna no regresaba, estuvo dispuesta a ir a buscarla, al principio no la siguió ya que Luna aunque nadie lo supiera era muy orgullosa, su orgullo fue lo único que la mantuvo en la tierra en su momento de depresión. Pero ahora la rubia andaba muy sensible, Hermione ya sospechaba por que además que sus antojos eran demasiados.

Ya no soportando mas se levanto de la silla, sus pedidos de helados habían aparecido hace poco y ya se empezaban a derretir. Pero sorprendentemente Luna apareció más tranquila y sin lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules.

Ya mas tranquila Luna le sonrió a lo lejos y ella suspirando en paz se sentó esperando a su rubia amiga.

—¿Esta bien?—le pregunto aun preocupada por el estado de su amiga cuando esta apenas se sentaba.

Con un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, la mesa se quedo en silencio mientras veían a las personas cruzar el en callejón disfrutando de su helado.

—¿Crees que el…hará lo mismo que la vez pasada?—susurro Luna con la cabeza baja, Hermione salió de su estupor y sorprendida vio como su amiga había dejado a medio comer su helado. Maldijo de nueva cuenta a su amigo

—Luna—musito la castaña levantando con la mano la barbilla de la rubia para que la viera a los ojos—No te hagas esto, estas a pocos días de casarte con él, no es necesario atormentarte

—Pero

—Shhhhh….tranquila, esta vez no dejare que se valla con esa cualquiera ¿me escuchaste? Ella será muy bonita pero es una cabeza hueca—la risita de Luna se escuchó apenas, Hermione sonrió al saber que le aumentaba el autoestima a su amiga—Además…entre tu y yo sabemos que a Ron le gusta ser dominado por ti pequeña—Ahora si la risa divertida de las amigas se escucho por todo el lugar.

Ya mas tranquilas ambas amigas se centraron en la boda, en Ethan que estaba ya mas grande y en Harry.

La castaña confesó que aun se levantaba en las madrugadas con el temor de saber que lo que vivía a lado de su pelinegro amor era un sueño. Pero al verlo allí a su lado con el rostro sereno y con las manos apresando su cuerpo volvía a dormir mas tranquila.

Aunque tenía una bonita pulsera símbolo de su amor en su muñeca aun no tenía una alianza que le hiciera saber que era suyo. Aun tenía temor de ver aparecer a la pelirroja con la intención de quitárselo.

Ginny se había ido hace 4 meses de Londres argumentando que necesitaba aires nuevos, su vida como modelo se había acabado y regresaba como reportera en el periódico el profeta. Sin embargo aunque ella se había ido lejos así como Luna también Hermione tenía inseguridades en su interior, aun despierta temía que todo lo vivido fuera solo un dulce sueño.

Harry había llegado a su casa, todo estaba en silencio y le extraño, pues sabía que Ron se había quedado en el cuidado de Ethan. Ron tomo muy seguro su papel de padrino y quería a ese bebe como si fuera su propio hijo, es mas hasta regañaba a Harry cuando este hacia las cosas mal

Cautelosamente entro a la sala, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver como el pelirrojo dormitaba y en su pecho abrazando protectoramente al bebe Ethan dormía, pero mas le sorprendió el hecho de que ambos tenían lagrimas secas pegadas a su rostro.

Siguió acercándose a ellos mas el sonido de un juguete despertó a ambos.

—Hermano ya llegaste—susurro somnoliento el ojiazul mientras Ethan al reconocer a su padre estiro sus bracitos para que lo alzara. Harry sin dudarlo acepto la oferta del bebe y apretó a Ethan en su pecho calmando el angustiado corazón del bebe.

"_papi llegaste, Me alegra que estés aquí" _

_Te quiero papi"_

Ethan se acomodo mejor en el pecho de su padre oliendo su fragancia, que sin pensarlo lo adormeció de nuevo

—¿Que sucedió?—pregunto el ojiverde subiendo con cuidado los escalones para llevar al bebe a su habitación, Ron le seguía.

—No lo se—respondió el pelirrojo rascándose perezosamente su cabeza y evitando bostezar.

—¿Por que lloras entonces?—cuestiono el pelinegro mientras acostaba al bebe el cual abrió levemente los ojos pero se volvió a dormir

El pelirrojo lo vio avergonzado, se acerco al espejo que había en la habitación de su ahijado y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos hinchados, su nariz roja y las lagrimas ya secas pegadas en su mejilla.

—Es que bueno…Yo…Ethan…Ya sabes—Balbuceo el pelirrojo aun rascándose la cabeza pero ahora por la vergüenza, sintiendo sus orejas rojas y calientes

Después de arropar al bebe, Harry y Ron salieron del cuarto. Harry no volvió a preguntar nada a Ron, pero aun lo veía sospechosamente.

El sonido de unas llaves mientras bajaba las escaleras anunciaba la llegada de las féminas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto James Potter veía a su ahijado, llorar aun en sueños

_Lo siento pequeño, me tengo que ir pronto el plan aun no se ha completado, mi niño no podre ayudarte por mas tiempo_

"_no abuelo…no te vayas…no me dejes"_

_Ethan tenemos que apurarnos, es inevitable mi partida solo tenemos dos días_

"_no…yo no quiero quedarme solito"_

"_Por fa abuelo, por fa quédate conmigo"_

_Ethan, no puedo… lo siento._

No habían terminado los hombres de bajar las escaleras para recibir a las recién llegadas ni las mujeres de entrar, cuando un enorme llanto inundo toda la mansión. Tanto Harry como Ron subieron de nuevo las escaleras presurosos para llegar al cuarto del bebe mientras Luna y Hermione subían a toda prisa aunque estuvieran con los pies adoloridos.

Harry abrió la puerta asustado llego presuroso a donde Ethan el cual se revolvía entre las cobijas y lloraba con fuerza. Hermione se acerco también y ambos padres abrazaron al bebe, el cual dejo de llorar, mas había una cobija el cual le aprisionaba el cuello lastimándolo ocasionado que volviera a llorar, los padres estaban asustados angustiados, pero fue Luna la salvadora quitando la cobija que aprisionaba al bebe.

Después de ese incidente, tanto Harry como Hermione permitían al bebe dejarlo dormir en la cocina mientras Ron y Luna platicaban, a cada tanto vigilaban al bebe que siguió durmiendo ya mas tranquilo.

En la noche, cuando ambos padres dormían, Ethan en medio de ellos, una persona en especial llego para mantener una plática

"_Harry caminaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts, el cual estaba vacio y desolado, siguió andando tenia una extraña sensación en el pecho, la luz solar no le calentaba es mas parecía que le causaba escalofríos. Una sombra cruzo en los jardines, Harry sacando su varita se acerco cautelosamente al final del pasillo para salir al esplendido Jardín de Hogwarts_

_Una persona se encontraba apoyado en el cedro que en años anteriores junto con sus amigos el disfrutaba de la vista esplendida del lago. La persona dándole la espalda tiraba piedrecillas al lago, se agachaba recogiendo más y los volvía a tirar. _

_Caminando aun sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco, sin embargo la voz de la persona detuvo su andar, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente Harry movió su varita ya en posición de atacar_

—_Harry—la voz se escucho mas fuerte como si un hechizo sonurus estuviera dentro de él—yo que tú no haría eso—_

—_¿Quien eres?—exigió saber el pelinegro mientras avanzaba de a poco—Contesta—_

_La persona dejo de tirar piedras en el lago y se tenso visiblemente mientras movia las piedras en sus manos ocasionando chasquidos que retumbaban por todo el lugar_

—_Tu sabes quien soy Harry, no tienes por que fingir—de nueva cuenta el hombre volvió a tirar las piedras, el sonoro chasquido de la piedra al chocar con el agua asusto a Harry._

—_Pero no puede ser, no…_

—_Si Harry, si puede ser—James dio la media vuelta sonriendo ladinamente jugueteando con las piedras, en medio de ellas una snicht apareció y empezó a jugar de la misma forma que Harry recordaba en los recuerdos de Snape._

—_Pa…papá—dijo Harry incrédulo sin salir de su estupor—PAPÁ—en ese momento James solo atino abrir sus brazos y Harry como un niño pequeño recortar el tramo que los separaba para abrazar a su padre con fuerza._

_Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Harry, lloraba como un niño pequeño. Lloraba como Ethan Lloro hace un mes después de que Harry se fuera por unas semanas en una misión. Lloraba como Hermione al recordar a sus padres. Lloraba como siempre lloro en la oscuridad, con el sentimiento de perdida que años y años le apresaban su pobre corazón._

—_Papá—volvió a pronunciar, sintiendo las cálidas manos de James en su cabello, mientras que lo tranquilizaba con sus palabras, aunque fuera un sueño Harry lo sentía tan real, demasiado que no quería despertar._

—_Tranquilo Harry, papá esta aquí, tranquilo—después de un tiempo Harry ya logro tranquilizarse, se separo de su padre mientras este con un gesto le invito a sentarse en el suelo cerca del frondoso árbol, le dio algunas piedrecillas mientras la snicht volaba alrededor de ellos._

—_Mira, sé que esto están sorprendente a pesar de ser un sueño, pero seré sincero contigo, vine por que es necesario.—_

_Harry escuchaba con atención a su padre mientras este seguía tirando piedrecillas._

—_Mi tiempo a tu lado se me acaba y tu aun no actúas—le regaño James_

_El pelinegro se sorprendió de las palabras rudas de su padre, además que no entiendo lo que le quería decir ¿Tiempo a su lado? ¿Qué él no actúa? ¿En que?_

_James al ver a su hijo con muchas interrogaciones rondando por su cabeza, suspiro. Seria un poco difícil hacerle ver la realidad_

—_Harry—James puso un brazo alrededor de su hijo acercándolo a él—Me refiero a Hermione e Ethan, ellos dos son lo más importante para ti, pero a veces presiento que tú eres demasiado lento para captar algunas cosas_

— _No entiendo—Harry miro más confundido a su padre_

—_Lo que quiero decirte es que…Ya declárate ¿no? Hijo en serio yo me tarde 7 años en conquistar a tu madre y solo un mes en casarme con ella ¿pero tú?_

_La verdad te llevas el premio de oro por ser el mas lento, hasta una tortuga te gana sin ofender hijo, sin ofender._

_Harry lo miro molesto, pero entonces razono las palabras de su padre, eso quiere decir que él…oh por Merlin, él si que era lento_

—_Aunque Claro me ganaste con tener primero el hijo… a decir verdad tu haces las cosas al revés, primero el hijo, luego la casa y de ultimo la esposa, ja Canuto me debe 100 dólares. ¡Si señor, yo gane!_

—_Papá—suspiro Harry mientras veía el horizonte que mostraba un radiante sol—La amo mas que a mi vida, la deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero temo el que ella se de cuenta que yo no soy el hombre que necesita._

—_Hijo—James lo vio directamente a los ojos—Ella es la mujer que tu necesitas, al igual que tu eres el hombre que Hermione necesita_

—_Pero papá ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta de la verdad cuando estemos casados? No se que haría si ella se aleja de mi—Harry se llevo las manos a su rostro tapándolo._

—_Harry, no te hagas esto, se que estas inseguro por el futuro—James separo con cuidado las manos de su hijo y sonriendo tiernamente le aconsejo- pero hijo no te preocupes por eso, no retrocedas en el pasado, no te imagines el futuro…solo vive…solo vive el presente._

—_Papá_

—_Hazlo Harry, disfruta el presente, pon esa alianza en su mano, te aseguro que ella seguirá a tu lado y envejecerán juntos. Ten lo por seguro._

—_Además, Ethan… piensa en tu bebe, piensa por que él se comporta de esa manera. El se siente desorientado, Ethan es un bebe inteligente y llora por que siente que sus padres no están juntos, no forman una familia_

—_Pero lo hacemos papa, Hermione, Ethan y yo somos una familia._

—_Mas no como debe ser Harry, he visto a Hermione, he visto como trata de disimular que es feliz con lo que tiene, mas las miradas de reproche de la gente le atormenta y no por que a ella le encante llamar la atención, sino por que ustedes ante el mundo mágico tradicional no son una familia Harry_

—_Que importa lo que diga la gente, que importa el mundo mágico tradicional que importa._

—_No me entiendes Harry, se que deseas casarte con ella, lo anhelas. Pero tu inseguridad puede destruir tu futuro ¿eso quieres?_

—_No_

—_Entonces Harry, actúa—James desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte donde un bello atardecer se mostraba—Mi tiempo se acaba, tengo que irme—centro su mirada en su hijo que se veía triste por la inminente partida._

—_No te vayas…no lo hagas, no me dejes solo, no de nuevo_

—_Harry, no te dejo solo, siempre he estado contigo, tu madre, tu padrino y Remus, siempre hemos estado contigo—James llevo su mano en el pecho de Harry directo en el corazón—siempre hemos estado aquí—_

—_Papa—_

—_Solo un consejo Harry—dijo James mientras se levantaba y sacudía su pantalón—en realidad dos—sonrió mientras Harry se levantaba también_

—_No vivas en Grimmauld Place, ni en el valle de Godric, forma tu familia lejos de esos lugares, para Ethan no es recomendable—Harry iba a reprocharle, pero James levanto su mano impidiéndolo- Y no, no te preocupes. A Sirius no le molesta, es mas esta de acuerdo en que ustedes tres se alejen de la vieja urraca de su madre.—Sonrió ocasionando una risa en su hijo_

_Y mi otro consejo es: Vive el presente Harry, disfrútalo junto a ellos, no retrocedas el pasado, no trates de adivinar le futuro. El presente es hoy, es mañana, es el ayer…solo disfrútalo._

—_Papa—dijo Harry mientras veía a James irse junto con el crepúsculo—Te amo y…Gracias_

—_Yo también te amo hijo, yo también lo hago, cuídate y cuídalos—_

_Harry asintió ante eso, James desapareció con una sonrisa y el pelinegro sonrió nostálgico viendo el anochecer estrellado del cielo en Hogwarts, era hora de despertar"_

Harry despertó, a su lado la hermosa castaña dormía pacíficamente, mas de pronto un movimiento imperceptible se vio gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación, Harry se levanto curioso de saber que era eso, pero se sorprendió al ver que en un cajón yacía un hermoso anillo, un anillo que solo había visto en una foto y con una persona en especial. Su madre.

Sin pensarlo, agarro el anillo, se acerco ante la hermosa mujer que aún dormía y sonrió, era hora de poner fecha a una próxima boda.

—Hermione, Hermione cariño, despierta—

Hermione se revolvió entre las sabanas mas no se despertó y Harry riendo divertido decidió despertarla de otra forma

La castaña empezó a sonreír entre sueños sintiendo cosquilleos en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz y de último en los labios. Ahora si la castaña despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, más frunció el seño al ver por la ventana que aun era de noche.

—Al fin despiertas—se escucho la divertida voz de Harry—me costo trabajo, pero valió la pena.

—¿Que…Que haces despierto a estas horas Harry?—la castaña se acomodo mejor en la cama sentándose.

—Tengo algo que decirte, se me olvido decírtelo esta tarde—Harry se rasco la cabeza avergonzado

—¿Es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana?—cuestiono la castaña curiosa

—Si—respondió Harry, en el acto levanto a Hermione de la cama.

La castaña siseo al sentir el frio piso entre sus pies, pero no se quejo curiosa en escuchar lo que Harry le quería decir.

—Hermione—dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba—se que este lugar no es romántico, ni que estamos vestidos para la ocasión, o mucho menos en una hermosa cena a la luz de la luna para proponértelo, pero ya no puedo esperar mas

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida, su vista se nublo a causa de las lagrimas, intuía lo que Harry le quería decir.

—Hermione—hablo el pelinegro mientras mostraba un hermoso anillo de piedras esmeraldas y ámbar en forma de corazón—¿aceptas a este tonto hombre enamorado como tu futuro esposo y padre de tu veinte hijos?

La castaña sorprendida aun, no respondió a tiempo, Harry estaba ansioso por la respuesta, pero al ver el silencio de la castaña agacho la cabeza con tristeza, su padre estaba equivocado, ella se dio cuenta que el no era el adecuado.

—Si—respondió Hermione ocasionado que el pelinegro alzara la vista con rapidez—Si Harry, si tú también aceptas a esta testaruda pero enamorada mujer como tu esposa y madre de tus veinte hijos, aunque me conformaría con solo uno.

Harry emocionado se levanto a toda prisa, chocando sus labios con la castaña que lloraba lagrimas de verdadera felicidad al igual que Harry. Ambos lloraban, se besaban con tanto amor, con todo el que por años se tenían escondidos, ese amor que sin querer creció con el tiempo.

En la oscuridad, dentro de la habitación 5 personas veían felices a la pareja, uno de ellos molesto le dio un galeón a otro que estaba sonriendo burlón, mientras que uno de ellos reía satisfecho, una mujer aplaudía emocionada, y el ultimo solo le guiñaba el ojo al bebe.

Ethan reía por dentro, su plan se cumplió. Feliz y contento veía a sus padres.

"_Gracias abuelo"_

_De nada hijo_

_Vamos Canuto, no te enojes, es solo una apuesta_

_Silencio quiero escuchar mas ¿que dirán? ay ya quiero ver su vestido de novia_

_Lily cariño es hora de irnos, despídanse chicos, _

_Regresamos al fin todo esta en orden_

_Si Luny, todo es como debería ser_

_Adiós Ethan, Adiós cuídate, cuídalos y no hagas travesuras_

"_no lo hare Severus, no lo hare no te preocupes tío Remus, hasta la próxima abuelo, te quiero abuela, te adoro tío canuto"_

_Ven, este bebe si sabe lo que dice, por eso lo adoro. ¡Te adoro!_

_Ya, ya tranquilo canuto, no te exaltes_

_Pero lo adoro, lo adoro TE ADORO _

_Adiós hijo_

"_Adiós"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Fin de la historia*<strong>

**H**

**y**

**H**

**¿Hola? Hola Hola**

**¿hay alguien aquí?**

**Bueno, se que llegue tarde jejej, pero seguro. Como leerán este es el ultimo cap de la historia U_U pero no se preocupen aun falta el epilogo, me encanto escribir este fic, adore a Ethan n_n ¿Quién no adora a esta cosilla regordeta de ojos encantadores y travieso?**

**Los espero en un próximo fic, que por cierto estoy escribiendo aun ultimando algunos detalles**

**Eso si habrá un final inesperado en este fic, espérenlo y lo sabrán tratare de traer el próximo cap antes, espero no haberlos enredado con este cap jeje **

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas chicas y esos chicos que me alentaron a seguir hasta el final, con sus comentario o con solo recordarme que tengo una historia que escribir, Gracias.**

**¿Algún review para este loco fic?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling salvo algunos de mi invención**

**Epilogo:**

**¡HEY HOLA!**

**MUCHO GUSTO, MI NOMBRE ES ETHAN…NO ESO NO**

**OTRA VEZ…**

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, ¿SABEN QUIEN SOY YO? SI SOY EL BEBE MAS GUAPO, PICARO Y JUGUETON… NO, NO ESTO ESTA MAL**

**¡YA SE! **

**EMPEZEMOS CON EL PRINCIPIO…**

**¿SE ACUERDAN DE MI?**

**BUENO PUES COMO VERAN YO SOY ESE BEBE QUE LE DIO CALABAZAS A SUS PADRES, SI YA SE QUE NO TODO FUE IDEA MIA, SINO QUE TAMBIEN TENIA LA IDEA DE MI QUERIDO ABUELO RONDANDO EN MI LINDA CABECITA.**

**PUES ESTE ES ¿COMO DECIRLO? EL TAN ANSIADO EPILOGO QUE USTEDES TANTO, TANTO DESEAN.**

**PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN LEERAN ESTA LINDA CARTA QUE HE ESCRITO A USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**AHORA SI, PARA NO FASTIDIAR COMIENCEN A LEER…**

**AH! PERO LES RECUERDO QUE ESTO ES SOLO EL INICIO DE UNA VIDA PLENA JUNTO A MIS PADRES.**

**LEAN Y LUEGO ME DICEN QUE TAL CON MI VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov bebe<strong>

Me desperté con la "linda y armoniosa" voz de mi querido tío Ronald, ¿notan el sarcasmo? pues este pelirrojo tío mío, viene todos los días a fastidiar. Si, como ustedes leen, siempre viene a mi casa, despertándome con su estridente voz. Y mis lindos sueños se ven interrumpidos por que tío ron esta aprendiendo a ser padre, bueno intentándolo por que nunca le sale. Sera buen padre si, pero con su hijo no conmigo que me deja agotado al final de día.

Soy un lindo bebe de 1 año, ya aprendí a como pronunciar algunas palabras, muy difíciles para decirlas en voz alta, pues como leen me comunico con mis "pensamientos". Aprender a decir Leche, mamá, papá y nuto es muy difícil.

Mi hermosa y linda mamá esta muy feliz desde que al final recordó todo lo que en realidad sucedió y como fui concebido.

Se que se estarán preguntando por la boda, la ultima fase de mi tan inteligente y magistral plan. ¡Hey! aun no me FELICITEN lean por ustedes mismo que pasó

"_El sol candente estaba a todo su esplendor, las sillas estaban estratégicamente colocadas en su lugar, las cuales estaban ocupadas por varias personas, rostros conocidos y otros no tanto. Hermione Granger desde la ventana veía como poco a poco la gente ansiosa esperaba por su llegada. _

_Sonrió con nerviosismo, volteo ante el espejo de cuerpo completo sin creer aun que esa mujer en el reflejo era ella. Con ese vestido de corte princesa y un inmaculado color blanco, el peinado recatado que sujeta su tan revuelto e indomable cabello. Sus manos sosteniendo un ramillete de diferentes flores blancas, tan blancas como su ropa._

_El ligero golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de su escrutinio, con suave voz hablo pero al parecer la persona detrás de la puerta no la escucho por que golpeó de nueva cuenta. Carraspeó ligeramente mientras se acomodaba mejor el vestido alisando con su mano derecha las arrugas inexistentes de su vestimenta._

—_Adelante—Emitió sin levantar la vista del vestido_

—_¡Wow!—escuchó que decía la persona parada frente a ella—Te ves hermosa Mione_

—_Oh—alzó su vista sonriendo alegremente pues reconoció la voz de su amigo—¡Carlo Llegaste!—Acto seguido se dirigió ante el hombre vestido elegantemente para la ocasión, tirándose entre sus brazos y siendo bien recibida._

_Lo estrecho tanto como sus brazos podían, se sintió feliz de ver a Carlo de nuevo, hace ya casi 5 meses no lo veía desde que regreso a su país natal, mando la invitación de la boda escéptica de que el pelinegro llegara._

—_Si, bambina ¿sino Quien entregaría a la novia ante el altar? —_

_La castaña frunció su ceño en señal de confusión, ella tenía entendido que Ron la entregaría ante la falta evidente de su padre. Nunca creyó que el pelirrojo permitiera al italiano cederle ese lugar que muchas veces, mientras se hacían los preparativos de la boda, peleo con George._

—_¿En serio? ¿Tu me entregaras?—cuestiono aun escéptica separándose de su amigo, que al ver la mueca de Hermione sonrió divertido y estirando su mano con cariño le paso el dedo en su seño fruncido alisándolo_

—_Bambina no hagas eso, sino tu cara se llenara de arrugas cuando estés vieja—_

_La castaña aligero su expresión sonriendo divertida, en definitiva había extrañado a ese hombre que estuvo en los momentos mas difíciles para ella_

—_¿Vamos? — pregunto Carlo mientras señalaba la puerta y hacia un ademan de salir entrecruzando el brazo derecho de ella con el izquierdo de el_

—_¿Ya es hora? —respondió sorprendida la castaña sin creer que esta a unos pocos minutos de unir su vida eternamente al hombre que amaba._

_Vio como Carlo asintió mientras le sonreía, los nervios llegaron más fuerte esta vez, aturdiendo por un segundo a la castaña, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido. _

_Con paso lento pero decidido, llego ante su amigo para enfrentar su futuro._

_Estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban, su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba un poco de agua, no quería meter la pata enfrente de aquellas personas y ser la vergüenza para la novia. _

_Paso su mano por enésima vez en su cabello revolviéndolo aun mas de la cuenta, mas unas fuertes manos lo detuvieron_

—_Deja de hacer eso—le reprendió la voz dura de su mejor amigo—estas arruinando todo lo que logre hasta hace unos minutos—Dijo refiriéndose a su cabellos que durante horas Ron trato de aplacar logrando un resultado mínimo_

—_Estoy nervioso Ron—contesto Harry mientras veía a más gente llegar, el sacerdote tras él leía el pesado libro que tenia entre sus manos._

—_Ya lo se—Dijo su amigo mientras sonreía soñadoramente_

—_Yo pase lo mismo hace dos meses, te aseguro que al final valdrá la pena—Termino de decir viendo al final del largo y estrecho pasillo de la iglesia, donde una rubia con 6 meses de embarazo reía abiertamente a una castaña de 4 meses._

_Luna era la madrina de honor y estaba vestida para la ocasión. Aun recordaba el día de su boda, cuando ella se desmayo ante el final de esta, asustado la llevo a una habitación, histérico le pidió a su madre por un medimago y molesto quiso golpear al estúpido doctor que tardaba en llegar._

_Para que al final una gran y ensanchada sonrisa apareciera en su rostro sin borrarse aun después de dos meses. Su Lunita sufrió un desmayo a causa de los nervios, de no haberse alimentado bien y de que el fruto de su amor hiciera de las suyas a su mama._

_¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¡Ronald Weasley!—el grito lo saco de su ensoñación. Harry lo veía confundido por la estúpida sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su pelirrojo amigo._

_¡Hey! deja de gritar que me dejaras sordo—exclamo a regañadientes Ron sobándose el lado izquierdo de su cabeza—tus gritos producen dolor de cabeza_

—_Es que en serio amigo, tu sonrisa me da miedo_

_Pero no pudo decir mas al escuchar las suaves notas de un piano, mientras las damas enfilaban hacia el pasillo._

_De nueva cuenta los nervios lo atacaron, sus manos sudaron y su garganta se sintió seca, como si estuviera en un desierto sin un poco de agua._

—_Tranquilo—escucho el susurro de su amigo y un suave apretón en el hombro mientras se acomodaba en el puesto de padrino._

_Y al final como dijo Ron, toda espera, todo nerviosismo, toda garganta seca valió la pena ante el ángel que con pasos ligeros sostenía el brazo del hombre moreno en sustitución a su padre._

_Sonrió, sintió sus mejillas ensancharse, sus labios estirarse, mientras sus ojos brillaban extasiados ante tal belleza de mujer que pronto se convertiría en su esposa. Su Mione, dentro de poco ante la sociedad una Potter_

_La ceremonia fue linda, o bueno eso creía ya que nunca aparto la vista de su ahora marido, que la besaba en la mejilla delicadamente mientras veían a los cientos de invitados disfrutar de la gran fiesta y el compromiso. _

_Se sonrojo al escuchar de nueva cuenta la palabra "Esposa" salir de los labios de su amor. Aun faltaba acostumbrarse ante esa nueva frase que venia unido ante el apellido Potter_

_Pero un llanto los saco de su ensoñación, pero era tan maravilloso su sueño que se olvidaron por completo de su hijo, el cual pasaba de mano en mano por los invitados, Luna se ofreció a cuidarlo, pero por lo visto su pequeño de 9 meses aunque estaba en un principio encantado por el centro de atención, ahora lloraba por extrañar a sus padres que no encontraba por ninguna parte._

_Hermione y Harry salieron de la mesa principal dedicada para los novios, para acto seguido dirigirse ante donde provenía el sonido._

_Un lindo caballero vestido con un pequeño esmoquin alzo su mirada con lagrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos, emitió entre sus labios un lindísimo puchero y desesperado estiro los brazos zafándose de Hanah Longbottom su amiga embarazada de 4 meses._

_Hermione conmovida por el llanto y sufrimiento de su pequeño, lo tomo en brazos arropándolo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras Harry palmeaba con delicadeza la espalda del bebe, mientras pedía disculpas a una azorada Hannah_

_Ethan dejo de llorar al sentirse protegido entre los brazos de sus padres y dispuestos a que escucharan su agradecimiento emitió una palabra que le hizo sacar las lagrimas a su ya sentimental madre._

—_Mamá—_

_Ambos padres se quedaron paralizados ante la palabra, aun sin creer el que su hijo pronunciara esa palabra cuando ellos días atrás le estaban enseñando y su pequeño no respondía_

—_Mamá—Pronunció de nueva cuenta, Hermione sonrió feliz sintiendo su corazón regocijarse por tanta felicidad, su pequeño la veía a los ojos y sonreía pícaro, repitiendo como lorito su primera palabra_

_Que por cierto, varios minutos después ante el espectral silencio se dieron cuenta que todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos ante ese bebe que a tan escasa edad pronunciaba su primera palabra._

_A los pocos segundos los más cercanos se acercaron a vitorear y felicitar al campeón. Ahora si Ethan volvió ser el centro de atención, pero con mas seguridad al saber que sus padres no lo dejarían solo por horas."_

**PoV Bebe**

Como leyeron, eso fue lo que sucedió en la boda, yo fui el mas aclamado en la fiesta, aunque al principio se sentía demasiado bien al final empezó a fastidiarme y a cansarme escuchar una y otra vez que repitiera esa palabra. Tan fastidiado quede que comencé a llorar, mas esta vez mi mami me dio mi lechita y como el día fue tan agotador caí rendido

Desperté en la tarde del día siguiente, mientras mis papis recién casados se daban besitos por todos lados. Ese día viajamos a un lugar muy lejos de Tío Ron, Tía Luna y Tío George.

Tía Ginny se presento en la fiesta por un par de horas, pero después se retiro. Ya no siento la presencia maligna que sentía antes cuando estaba en el vientre de mi mami, ahora tía Ginny me agrada, es divertida, inteligente, hermosa, la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre menos para mi papi, la mujer perfecta para él es por lógica mi mami.

De nueva cuenta estoy sentado en mi sillita comiendo el rico postre que mi mami me dio por haber comido tooooda mi papilla, el helado estaba rico, pero mi mami no me dio mucho a comparación de mi papá y mi tío Ron que parecían mas bebes que yo juntos, en definitiva a ellos les hace falta un gran babero de bebe.

Mi tía Luna llego con muchas bolsas en sus brazo mientras que su prominente panza de casi nueve meses se mostraba ante mi.

—Miren lo que traje—Exclamó Feliz, mientras sacaba todas las ropas de bebe que compró, vire a ver a mi tío Ron que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que detrás de mi tía Luna aparecía tia Ginny mirando apenada a su hermano susurrando un: —Lo siento

Tío Ron se desmayará al ver su cuenta del banco, los gastos de tía Luna eran excesivos ahora por la llegada del bebe, pero dudo que tenga energías cuando mi primo naciera, por que si mi primo será niño y mi mejor amigo.

—Luna cariño… emm no se como decirte esto pero ¿no crees que tenemos demasiada ropa para el bebe?

En definitiva tío Ron no debió de haber dicho tal cosa, ya que una enfurecida Tía Luna le dio un zape reclamándole el ser desconsiderado con su futuro hijo, que si tenia dinero por que no le daba a su hijo, que si era un egoísta que si no tenia sentimientos, en fin las típicas peleas de adultos que al principio te emocionan pero al escucharlas constantemente te aburren.

Mi madre suspiro resignada y mi papi solo rio divertido rodando los ojos mientras seguía leyendo el periódico, en cambio tía Ginny se acerco ante mí dándome un sonoro beso en mi mejilla que estaba toda pegajosa por el helado.

— Ellos nunca cambiaran—pronuncio tia Ginny sentándose en la mesa comiendo también el helado—por cierto saben algo de Neville y Hannah, no los he visto—dijo dirigiéndose a mis padres que solo negaron, encogiéndose de hombros

—Deben de estar ocupados por la llegada de su primer hijo—dijo mami sin despegar su vista de la deliciosa comida

—ya sabes que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo intentándolo, es justo que lo disfruten—a completó mi padre

Tía Ginny asintió, mientras rodaba los ojos ante el puchero que su hermano hacia, de seguro tía Luna lo amenazo con dormir con el perro

Entonces todo se volvió un caos, mientras mami me quitaba ya el helado derretido del rostro, una vez apagado la estufa con un increíble aroma en la casa a causa de su rica comida, que por cierto gracias a abue Molly pudo ser mejor en la cocina, unos gritos de mi tía Luna se escucharon

—Amor ¿por que te haces pipi?—pregunto tio Ron

—No es pipi idiota, Rompi fuentes

—¿Fuentes?¿ Tia luna tenia fuentes en su cuerpo? Por eso se mojaba mucho, o era como yo que cuando te ganaba la pis ni modos tenias que hacer…si creo que le gano la pis.

—Ron Reacciona—Gritó Tía Ginny apresurada mientras tío Ron se quedaba paralizado.

—Harry rápido ve por el coche, lleva a Luna yo ire después de cambiar a Ethan. Ginny tu trata de hacer reaccionar a Ron, los veo en el hospital—ordenó mi madre mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Casi 12 horas después Nacia Richard Weasley Lovegood

Y Yo estoy tan feliz de tener un nuevo amigo.

Gracias abuelitos, que se que me ven desde el cielo por mandarme a un nuevo compañero de juegos y por que pronto llegaría un tercero.

Ahora bostezo lleno de cansancio, tengo mucho sueño fue un día de recuerdos, lindos recuerdos

Hasta la próxima

Les quiere el bebe mas guapo, inteligente y pícaro

Ethan Daniel Potter Granger

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿LES GUSTO?<strong>

**POR QUE LO LAMENTO PERO ESTE ES EL FINAL, ESTA CARTA LA ESCRIBÍ HACE MUCHO PERO NO QUERÍA QUE MAMI SE ENTERARA DE QUE ESTOY FRENTE A UNOS CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE LEEN SOBRE SU VIDA**

**POR QUE SI SE ENTERA ¡HUY! ME VA COMO EN FERIA**

**ESPERO QUE PUEDAN COMENTAR Y DECIRME COMO LES GUSTO Y SI CUMPLIÓ CON SUS EXPECTATIVAS**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A AQUELLOS QUE SIGUIERON MI HISTORIA, A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y A LOS QUE DE PLANO COMIENZAN A LEER.**

**GRACIAS CHICOS, QUE ESTE BEBÉ NO DEJARA DE HACER DE LA SUYAS ¿QUIÉN SABE? TAL VEZ DECIDA PUBLICAR UNA NUEVA TEMPORADA, JEJE PERO ESO SI SERÁ MI VERSIÓN DE LOS HECHOS**

**MIENTRAS TANTO LES DEJÓ, LA CENA DE NAVIDAD COMIENZA EN UNA HORA Y TODA MI GRAN FAMILIA SE REUNIRÁ.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LES DESEA LA FAMILIA POTTER GRANGER Y ASOCIADOS**

**FIN**


	21. Bonus plus

**Bonus plus **

—Vamos—canturreaba una dulcecita voz

—Te seguimos—vitorearon en coro más dulces voces

—Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar, el mar, el mar—la canción inundo el lugar que se encontraba iluminado por una débil luz blanca, las vocecitas seguían cantando mientras nadaban hacia su destino

—¡Wooow!—exclamo sorprendida otra voz

—Son enormes—

—Redondos y grandes

—¡Que bonitos!—

Las dulces voces exclamaban maravillados lo que aparecía delante de ellos, la débil luz se expandió mostrando dos perlas blancas y muy brillantes.

—¿Quien se anima?—Preguntaron a lo lejos

—Me da miedo—

—A mi también—contesto otro

—¡Yo me animo!—dijo una dulcecita voz muy segura

—¡Yo te sigo!—manifestó otra vocecita

—De acuerdo, ¿lo lograran? ¿Será que es difícil? ¿Será terrorífico?—preguntaron todas las vocecitas en coro, mientras los valientes se acercaban a las perlas y lo rodeaba, una dos, tres veces hasta que exclamaron al unisonó a los otros

—Aquí hay una entrada, veré si hay alguien—

—¡SUERTE!—exclamaron todas

—Yo esperare a que regrese e ingreso

—¡Miedosa, cobarde!

La otra vocecita furiosa ingreso a la perla que nadie quería tocar, escuchando el clamor de sus amiguitos

—¡Hola!—gritaba la voz mientras ingresaba en la perla—¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Hola!—mas entraba en la perla, sin percatarse que esta se cerraba y sus compañeritos rodeaban la perla tratando de sacarlo, de pronto la vocecita asustada grito

—¡Auxilio! Me succiona, me succiona ¡Noooo!—

Segundos después la perla con las vocecitas se unieron brillando con intensidad hasta que la perla se desmorono y empezaba a dividirse en 4, no 8, no 16, no 24, no millones de partecitas y sus compañeritos tristes exclamaron

—¡Que en pez descansen! —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se vestía con prisa, mientras veía el lugar en general, la ropa tirada, sus zapatos en un rincón, pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el cuerpo de un hombre dándole la espalda.

No sabía qué locura había cometido esta vez, mas no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

Sin pensarlo aun con el cabello revuelto, salió del elegante lugar, subió a un taxi y se fue para no regresar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza le despertó, abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras la luz solar ingresaba por todo su esplendor iluminándolo.

Se sentó con mucha dificultad, unas arcadas le hicieron ir por el baño. No se fijo que estaba desnudo ni que una prenda femenina estaba en su hombro.

Vomito todo lo que la noche anterior había consumido, era pésimo con la bebida, a pesar que él le encantaba el tequila.

Se sostuvo con fuerza del inodoro, se restregó sus ojos quitándose la dormilona y su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas, aun en trance se paro.

Estaba frente al espejo donde unos ojos grises rojizos le devolvieron la mirada, abrió la llave de agua enjugándose el rostro, sintió una molestia que le apretaba el hombro y la muñeca.

Miro a través del espejo la cosa roja de encaje que colgaba en su hombro.

Se lo quito sin asimilar que era un brassier de mujer.

Ingreso a la ducha y disfruto del rico baño.

Segundos después su cabeza reacciono, abrió los ojos sorprendidos

_Tuve sexo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_6 horas antes_

—tengan cuidado, no quiero que cometan el error de James

—¡Hay por favor! nosotros somos mejores ¿cierto Tonks?

—Cierto Fred

Tres ángeles caminaban por el techo de un lujoso edificio, los tres vigilaban el sueño de los habitantes hasta que uno de ellos, escucho sonidos raros en la habitación 394. Curioso asomo su rostro ante el espectáculo que hizo que abriera sus ojos grises.

Más atrás sus otros compañeros le seguían, pero ella al no querer que se descubriera la actividad de los dos humanos. Se paro en esa habitación simulado chiflar.

Pero su otro compañero, conociéndola, evadió su cuerpo, ella al querer evitar que él lo vea tropezó con los hilos de los sueños, los cuales se rompieron

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

La historia se repetía.

Pero ahora por partida doble

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2 meses después_

Una chica pelirroja se dirigía directo hacia el inodoro expulsando su poco desayuno que apenas logra alojarse en su débil estomago.

Su madre asustada por lo que a su hija le sucedía, decidió mandarla al hospital.

La pelirroja terca como una mula alegaba que sufría un virus estomacal, que luego se le pasaría.

Pero nadie le ganaba a su madre, la cual la obligo a ir a hacerse unos exámenes, su hija llevaba sufriendo dichos dolores desde hace 2 meses.

Mas ella como madre de 7 hijos, supuso, es mas adivino antes que el doctor lo que su pequeña sufria

—Felicidades señorita Weasley, está usted embarazada

La pelirroja, escucho esas palabras incrementar dentro de su cerebro.

Su chocoaventura tuvo consecuencias

Y por partida doble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rubio caminaba por la calle, dirigiéndose a su nuevo trabajo, medimago en el hospital San mungo.

Ingreso como siempre saludando a las enfermeras que se ruborizaban por su sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy, negaba ante las tontas sonrisas que las enfermeras enseñaban.

Nadie era ella

Nadie era su amada.

Aun con dolores de cabeza, trataba de recordar que sucedió hace dos meses pero los pocos flashes solo le indicaban una cosa.

Su sueño se hizo realidad, hizo el amor con su amada, mas ella nunca llamo.

El orgullo de un Malfoy impidió el ir tras ella como perro faldero.

Dos meses después le dolía que ella no lo amara.

Antes de ingresar a su consultorio supo que algo andaba mal gracias a ese escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Y no se equivoco

6 hombres, todos furiosos le miraban

Una mujer con una sartén le esperaba

Y ella sentada en lágrimas le veía suplicándola que la salvara.

Tarde supo que ella estaba embarazada.

Mas juntos escaparon, antes que los Weasley les alcanzara.

En la **Visión de la Tierra**, cinco ángeles reían por lo que les sucedería a los nuevos.

Una aventura que en otra ocasión se contara

Mientras tanto sepan que tanto Draco como Ginny fueron felices juntos

**Fin**


End file.
